<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Dome (Versione Italiana) by Aurora1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180395">Under the Dome (Versione Italiana)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994'>Aurora1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Elementi Sopranaturali, Menzioni Religiose forse Non Canoniche, Multi, Nicole Haught come Personaggio Sopranaturale, Ogni capitolo ne contiene tre al suo interno., Probabile Presenza di Sesso, Sangue e Violenza, Slow Burn (non so come dirlo in Italiano), Under the Dome AU, WayHaught.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non esistono storie di Wynonna Earp in Italiano su questo sito! (Tranne una mia breve storiella) Poniamo rimedio! (Anche se probabilmente non la leggerà nessuno xD )</p><p>Ogni capitolo ne contiene tre al suo interno.</p><p>Dal primo Capitolo:<br/>Tutto è calmo, lo è sempre, prima di una tempesta...<br/>Waverly Earp guardava fuori dalla finestra, il suo sguardo era perso nell'orizzonte di un cielo plumbeo e tetro. Nelle mani stringeva forte una tazza di tè ancora bollente, ma le sue mani non riuscivano a scaldarsi; il gelo che sentiva dentro non poteva essere cancellato.</p><p>Dal secondo capitolo:<br/>Waverly osservò il viso della donna. Ora, con più calma, poteva apprezzarne la bellezza del viso: magro ed affilato, dolce e severo, semplicemente stupendo.<br/>“Mi pare evidente che tu sia il diavolo...” commentò.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Il Cielo Cadrà</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TUTTI+QUANTI">TUTTI QUANTI</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eh niente, come già detto: non esistono FF in Italiano su questo Fandom...<br/>Piccola curiosità: fino a due anni fa non parlavo una sola parola d'Inglese, oggi la considero la mia seconda lingua, anche se il lavoro da fare è ancora tanto!<br/>Ricordo bene la frustrazione di voler leggere qualche FF ma non capirne un H, o la rottura di scatole di usare un traduttore pezzo per pezzo (se traduci la pagina scompaiono righe e righe).<br/>Non so se questa sia una buona idea o meno, ma è gratis... dunque, ecco una versione Italiana di Under the Dome! (Se vedo che la cosa sarà apprezzata, aggiungerò anche le altre.) Certo, non miro ai numeri che faccio con quelle Inglesi, non è il mio scopo fare numero, solo dare il mio contributo a chi, l'Inglese, proprio non entra in testa!<br/>Se hai qualche richiesta, beh, non aver paura di chiedere!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>07.12.2019</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p><br/><br/><br/><br/><strong>Under the Dome</strong><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Il cielo cadrà</strong>
</p>
<p><br/><br/>Tutto è calmo, lo è sempre, prima di una tempesta...</p>
<p>Waverly Earp guardava fuori dalla finestra, il suo sguardo era perso nell'orizzonte di un cielo plumbeo e tetro. Nelle mani stringeva forte una tazza di tè ancora bollente, ma le sue mani non riuscivano a scaldarsi; il gelo che sentiva dentro non poteva essere cancellato.</p>
<p>A cosa era dovuta quella sensazione d'inquietudine? Waverly non lo sapeva, no, meglio, voleva ignorare la causa. Certo quello non era il primo temporale della sua vita, allora perché questa volta sembrava così pericoloso e strano? Forse per quelle parole...?</p>
<p>“Lo senti anche tu?” Chiese, rivolgendosi a Wynonna, la quale sedeva sulla poltrona a qualche passo da lei.</p>
<p>“Cosa?” Chiese Wynonna , alzando la testa per guardare Waverly.</p>
<p>La ragazza alzò le spalle, “non penso di avere un termine adatto per spiegartelo... penso che lo senti oppure no...”</p>
<p>“Tutto bene?” La voce di Wynonna era stanca, ma premurosa.</p>
<p>La giovane donna non distolse gli occhi dal cielo nero, “penso di sì.”</p>
<p>“Stai ancora pensando a quella donna?” Questa volta il tono di Wynonna sembrava annoiato.</p>
<p>“Sì. Mi ha terrorizzato.” Ammise la ragazza.</p>
<p>“Sono tutte stronzate.” Wynonna si alzò e raggiunse la sorella, mettendosi accanto a lei per guardare le nuvole. “Il cielo non ci cadrà in testa... è una cosa impossibile.”</p>
<p>Waverly lasciò il cielo per guardare il viso di profilo di Wynonna, “e se lei avesse ragione...? sembrava davvero convinta di quello che diceva.”</p>
<p>“I pazzi sono sempre convinti di ciò che dicono...” Wynonna scosse la testa.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Qualche ora prima...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>Wynonna e Waverly erano in città, quando una donna dall'aspetto trasandato e sporco, si era avvicinata a loro.</p>
<p>“Sta arrivando la fine!” Aveva urlato, a pochi centimetri dai loro volti.</p>
<p>Wynonna aveva afferrato Waverly per un braccio, cercando di allontanarsi dalla strana donna, ma quella aveva sbarrato loro la strada.</p>
<p>“E' la fine vi dico! Pentitevi dei vostri peccati! Il cielo crollerà sulle nostre teste e verremmo puniti per le nostre anime sporche!”</p>
<p>“Qui, di sporco, vedo solo te, senza offesa, vecchia.” Ancora una volta Wynonna aveva cercato di allontanarsi da lei, ma quella insisteva nel non farle passare.</p>
<p>“Ti serve aiuto? Non lo so, posso darti qualche dollaro se ne hai bisogno.” Waverly aveva sorriso alla donna.</p>
<p>La donna aveva puntato lo sguardo negli occhi di Waverly, “neppure tu, creatura, sei pura quanto pensi. Questa città è maledetta come i suoi abitanti; vi sembra forse normale che una città abbia il nome di Purgatory? No, vero? Ma il vero nome di questo posto è Helltory, questa città è l'inferno in terra! Oggi i suoi peccatori moriranno sotto il cielo che cadrà, uccidendoci tutti! La donna dai capelli rossi arriverà fra noi! Sta arrivando! Il diavolo arriverà per trascinarci all'inferno!”</p>
<p>“Va bene, ora basta.” Wynonna aveva spinto la vecchia, che per miracolo non era caduta.</p>
<p>“Wynonna, no! Non trattarla male, per favore.” Waverly aveva chiesto. “Magari ha bisogno d'aiuto...” aveva aggiunto, con voce più bassa.</p>
<p>“Andiamocene.” Così Wynonna aveva troncato la conversazione.</p>
<p>“La donna dai capelli rossi, la donna dai capelli rossi verrà qui! Pentitevi, peccatrici! La fine è vicina, il cielo crollerà sulle nostre teste!” La donna aveva continuato ad urlare.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;o&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;o&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>-Purgatory, davvero uno strano nome da dare ad una città...- questo era quello che pensò Nicole Haught, mentre percorreva un lungo rettilineo. I suoi occhi andavano dal navigatore satellitare alla strada, come in una strana danza.</p>
<p>Purgatory sarebbe stata la città dove finalmente avrebbe realizzato i suoi sogni, lavorando come poliziotta.<br/>Certo, non era stato facile prendere la decisione di lasciare New York per un posto tanto sperduto, ma quando aveva letto che alla città servivano agenti, beh, non aveva resistito: qualcosa le diceva che quella era la cosa giusta da fare. Era come una forza, forse una voce invisibile ed incorporea che la chiamavano verso Purgatory, o forse, molto più semplicemente, Purgatory prometteva pace, e questo era ciò di cui Nicole aveva bisogno.</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi alzò gli occhi al cielo: era in arrivo una tempesta.</p>
<p>Guardò di nuovo il navigatore, ma lo schermo era nero.</p>
<p>“Non lasciarmi...!” Nicole picchiettò contro lo schermo con un dito. Era concentrata sul apparecchio elettronico, così non si accorse del cartello stradale che recitava: -Benvenuti a Purgatory-</p>
<p>“Beh, è un rettilineo, no? Non penso che potrò perdermi... giusto?” Si chiese.</p>
<p>In lontananza vide qualcosa di marrone scuro, forse una casa o qualcosa del genere. “Chiederò informazione là.”</p>
<p>In quel momento, qualcosa colpì la sua macchia con estrema violenza.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;o&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;o&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Wynonna!” Urlò Waverly, “cosa diavolo è quello?!”</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli neri rimase a bocca aperta, incapace di dire una sola parola, mentre quella che sembrava un enorme lastra di vetro, precipitava verso il suolo.</p>
<p>Il boato fu assordante.</p>
<p>Wynonna riuscì solo a spingere Waverly a terra, mentre le finestre andavano in frantumi trasformandosi in schegge di proiettili impazziti.</p>
<p>“Stai bene?!” Chiese Wynonna , dopo qualche secondo, “sei ferita?”</p>
<p>Waverly rimase sdraiata a terra, ancora stordita dal forte rumore, “penso di sì... che cosa diavolo è stato?!”</p>
<p>“Non ne ho idea... sembra... non lo so... una lastra di vetro o qualcosa...”</p>
<p>“E se ne cadessero altre? Dobbiamo andarcene da qui! Qualunque cosa sia, non voglio morire... davvero non voglio morire!” Waverly sentiva di essere sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.</p>
<p>“Non morirai, te lo prometto.” Wynonna si rimise in piedi.</p>
<p>“Come puoi promettermi una cosa del genere?! Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?! Quella donna aveva ragione: il cielo ci sta crollando addosso!” Strillò Waverly .</p>
<p>“Il cielo non sta crollando! Forse è il trasporto di qualcosa di militare che è caduto...” ma neppure lei ci credeva: quella cosa era gigantesca, copriva tutto ciò che l'occhio di Wynonna poteva raggiungere, tutto l'orizzonte. “Andiamo a vedere.”</p>
<p>“Non mi sembra una buona idea....”</p>
<p>“Non penso che ne cadranno altre, e in ogni caso, se ci cade qualcosa del genere in testa, non importa dove siamo: moriremo all'istante.”</p>
<p>“Questo non mi fa sentire meglio... e come sai che non ne cadranno altre?”</p>
<p>Wynonna scosse la testa, “non lo so. Lo spero...”</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Guarda... laggiù!” Waverly indicò un punto lontano, “sembra che la lastra di vetro abbia schiacciato qualcosa...”</p>
<p>Wynonna socchiuse gli occhi per guardare verso il confine di Purgatory, “lo vedo. Sembra una macchina. Andiamo a vedere se ci sono dei feriti!”</p>
<p>“Prendo le chiavi della macchina, tu chiama il 911!” Waverly si era ripresa dallo shock iniziale, ed ora riusciva a ragionare a mente lucida.</p>
<p>Mentre Waverly correva dentro l'Homestead, Wynonna prese il cellulare e digitò le tre cifre.</p>
<p>“Sali in macchina.” Disse Waverly , tornando nel cortile anteriore.</p>
<p>“Il cellulare è morto, non prende la linea.” Disse Wynonna , una volta salita in macchina.</p>
<p>“Non importa. Forse le linee sono ostruite dalle numerose chiamate, penso che non siamo state le uniche a vedere cadere quella cosa. Se possiamo fare qualcosa per quelli nella macchina, allora ci proveremo. Sperando che il cielo non ci cada fra capo e collo...” Waverly avviò il motore.</p>
<p>“Andiamo.” Wynonna annuì.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Se è viva, allora è viva per miracolo...” Wynonna guardò la donna seduta al posto di guida.<br/>Era priva di sensi.</p>
<p>La macchina era stata letteralmente tagliata in due, e la schiena della donna poggiava sulla lastra di vetro.</p>
<p>“Aiutami a spostare la macchina, dobbiamo tirarla fuori da lì. Io tengo lei, tu spingi quello che rimane della macchina, non dovrebbe essere troppo pesante, no?” Chiese Waverly.</p>
<p>“Sì, penso di potercela fare.” Wynonna annuì. “E' stata davvero fortunata... ancora pochi centimetri e... cazzo, non voglio neppure pensarci...”<br/><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Caos</strong>
</p>
<p><br/><br/> </p>
<p>“Hai notato il colore dei suoi capelli?” Chiese Waverly , seduta sul sedile del passeggero, accanto a Wynonna.</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli neri guardò nello specchietto retrovisore, studiando il riflesso della donna che avevano caricato sui sedili posteriori della macchina, “quindi?”</p>
<p>“Sono rossi!” Puntualizzò la ragazza.</p>
<p>“Non è il diavolo, Waverly...”</p>
<p>“Non ho detto che lei è il diavolo, ho detto che i suoi capelli sono rossi! Andiamo, Wynonna, sta succedendo tutto quello che ha detto quella donna!” Waverly si voltò a guardare la donna stesa dietro di lei.</p>
<p>“Il cielo non ci sta cadendo in testa, quella lì non è il diavolo né una sua messaggera, e quella donna era pazza.” Wynonna spinse sull'acceleratore: voleva arrivare in città il prima possibile e capire cosa diavolo fosse successo.</p>
<p>“Purgatory è sempre stato un posto strano,” Waverly tornò a guardare la strada, “case infestate, misteriose scomparse, gente che va fuori di testa da un momento all'altro... ma questo... Wynonna, questo è troppo persino per Purgatory...”</p>
<p>“Waverly, ti garantisco che il mondo non sta finendo. Siamo vive, e se verremo giudicate per i nostri peccati, allora sarà dopo la nostra morte, e per quanto mi riguarda, io sono ancora viva.”</p>
<p>“Dammi una spiegazione razionale per quel gigantesco muro di vetro, allora.”</p>
<p>Wynonna scosse la testa, “non c'è l'ho, e lo sai.”</p>
<p>Waverly stava per dire qualcosa, ma il respiro le morì in gola.</p>
<p>“Oh, dannatissima merda....” Wynonna fermò la macchina a poche centinaia di metri dalle prime case.</p>
<p>Davanti a loro, Purgatory sembrava avvolta da una densa coltre di fumo, che pareva alzarsi da ogni dove. Il rumore di clacson, gente che urlava e altri suoni indistinti, facevano sembrare la città un luogo di guerra.</p>
<p>“Wynonna...?”</p>
<p>“Lo so. Maledizione...”</p>
<p>“Pensi che sia caduta un'altra lastra di vetro...?”</p>
<p>“Non ho sentito altri boati...”</p>
<p>La ragazza annuì, “neppure io... ma... pensi che sia saggio avvicinarsi?”</p>
<p>“Non lo so...” ammise Wynonna .</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;o&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;o&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>Tutti, nessuno escluso, si era accorto dello schianto della barriera di vetro.<br/>Presto ci fu il panico generale.</p>
<p>Come se il muro di vetro, caduto non si sa come dal cielo, non fosse abbastanza, pochi minuti dopo, un piccolo aereo ci si era schiantato contro, cadendo in pezzi sull'ospedale di Purgatory.</p>
<p>Morti e feriti ovunque.</p>
<p>La città era nel caos.</p>
<p>“Mantenete la calma!” Lo sceriffo di Purgatory , Henry Holliday, meglio conosciuto come Doc, urlava.</p>
<p>Ma decine di altri suoni e voci coprivano la sua.</p>
<p>“Il mio braccio! Non trovo il mio braccio!!!” Urlò un uomo, prima di cadere a faccia in giù sull'asfalto.</p>
<p>“Mio figlio! Mio figlio è rimasto schiacciato!” Una donna strillava.</p>
<p>“Moriremo tutti! Guardate l'areo!” Qualcun'altro.</p>
<p>“Che Dio ci aiuti!”</p>
<p>“Mio padre era là dentro! O mio Dio, o mio Dio!!!” Un ragazzo, ricoperto di sangue e polvere, strillava disperato.</p>
<p>“L'Aereo si è schiantato contro il muro di vetro! Quella cosa è enorme!”</p>
<p>“Doc, dobbiamo fermare il traffico aereo su Purgatory!” Disse il vie sceriffo Bob Miller, . “Non possiamo permettere che ne cada un'altro sulla città!”</p>
<p>“Dannazione! Lo so! Ma tutti i telefoni sono morti: non possiamo comunicare!” Rispose Doc , guardando il casino che lo circondava.</p>
<p>“Cosa facciamo, quindi?!” Bob si teneva le mani nei pochi e radi capelli neri.</p>
<p>“Non lo so, non ho mai visto una cosa del genere... prendi qualcuno e blocca le strade che portano a Purgatory da Nord, qualcun'altro potrebbe finirci contro. Io cercherò di calmare la folla.”</p>
<p>“Ci siamo solo tu ed io! Fred è negli USA, non ricordi? E non ci sono altri agenti...” Bob scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Non importa! Raduna dei volontari, quella cosa è trasparente, quasi invisibile! Vai!”</p>
<p>Bob Miller esitò qualche secondo, ma poi corse via.</p>
<p>“Doc!” Una voce famigliare tra la folla.</p>
<p>Lo sceriffo Holliday si voltò, ma in quel mare di gente e caos non capì chi l'avesse chiamato o da dove.</p>
<p>“Doc! Sono qui!” Ancora quella voce.</p>
<p>Finalmente Doc individuò l'origine della voce: Wynonna era in piedi sul tetto di una macchina.</p>
<p>“Wynonna!” L'uomo corse verso la donna. “Stai bene, amore?” Chiese, quando la raggiunse.</p>
<p>“Sto bene, ma una lastra di vetro è caduta del cielo! Capito? Una dannata lastra di vetro!!! Sai dirmi cosa diavolo sta succedendo?!” Chiese, saltando giù dal tettuccio.</p>
<p>“Un'altra?! Dove?” L'uomo col capello da cowboy sembrava stanco e sconvolto.</p>
<p>“Come sarebbe a dire: -un'altra-? Sul confine di Purgatory, vicino l'Homestead.”</p>
<p>“Oh, merda! Waverly sta bene?”</p>
<p>“Sì, è in macchina, appena fuori dalla città. Il muro di vetro è caduto sulla macchina di una donna, la stavamo portando in ospedale, ma le macchine bloccano il passaggio.”</p>
<p>“Purgatory non ha più un ospedale... un areo si è schiantato contro il muro ed è precipitato sulla struttura...” spiegò, indicando il caos alle sue spalle. “Portala all'Homestead. Qui ci sono morti e tanti feriti... è il caos... e senza ospedale....”</p>
<p>“Rimango con te, dobbiamo calmare le persone e fornire i primi soccorsi.”</p>
<p>L'uomo scosse la testa, “no, torna a casa e assicurati che nessun vandalo cerchi di entrarci. In situazioni come questa, lo sciacallaggio è la prima cosa.”</p>
<p>“Non discutere, cowboy, non ti lascio. Corro da Waverly a dirle di portare la donna a casa, le sue ferite non sembravano gravi, e di proteggere la nostra proprietà.”</p>
<p>Doc stava per protestare, ma alla fine si arrese: era impossibile discutere con Wynonna.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Torna all'Homestead, io rimarrò qui ad aiutare. Sembra che i muri di vetro siano almeno due.” Disse Wynonna , quando raggiunse la macchina dove c'erano Waverly e la donna dai capelli rossi.</p>
<p>“Non penso che sa un buona idea, è pericoloso! E questa donna non la conosco neppure! E se fosse un'assassina, o peggio: il diavolo?” Protestò Waverly .</p>
<p>“Prendi la pistola nella mia camera da letto, tornerò presto a casa. Non posso lasciare Doc da solo.”</p>
<p>“Wynonna... okay, solo promettimi che tornerai a casa da me....”</p>
<p>“Te lo prometto.” Wynonna si sporse oltre il finestrino e baciò la fronte di Waverly, “stai attenta, sorellina.”</p>
<p>“Anche tu!” Waverly gridò, mentre Wynonna correva di nuovo verso la città.</p>
<p>“Okay... ti prego, non svegliarti e non essere il diavolo... per favore...” Waverly guardò brevemente la donna, poi inserì la retro marcia e partì.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;o&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;o&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Almeno sei leggera...” Waverly trascinò il corpo della donna dai capelli rossi nel cortile, verso casa.</p>
<p>Non fu facile, ma neppure difficile come pensava, e alla fine riuscì a mettere la donna sul divano del salotto.</p>
<p>“Okay, ferma lì.” Disse, poi corse al piano superiore per prendere la pistola di Wynonna.</p>
<p>Waverly si mise a sedere su una sedia, a pochi passi dal divano. Aveva la pistola in mano, pronta a sparare.</p>
<p>Osservò il viso della donna.<br/>Ora, con più calma, poteva apprezzarne la bellezza del viso: magro ed affilato, dolce e severo, semplicemente stupendo.</p>
<p>“Mi pare evidente che tu sia il diavolo...” commentò.</p>
<p>“E' la seconda volta che m'appelli come -diavolo-.”</p>
<p>Gli occhi della donna dai capelli rossi erano ancora chiusi, quindi Waverly pensò di esserselo sognato, ma la bocca della donna si aprì.</p>
<p>“Non sono il diavolo.” I suoi occhi castano chiaro si posarono su quelli verdi di Waverly, “metti giù la pistola.”</p>
<p>Waverly balzò di piedi, puntando la pistola contro la testa della donna, “non muoverti. Da quanto tempo sei sveglia?”</p>
<p>“Woah! Lo sai che è reato puntare una pistola contro un agente? Mettila giù.” La donna alzò le mani, ma la sua voce era autoritaria e severa.</p>
<p>“Da quanto tempo!?” Waverly urlò.</p>
<p>“Da abbastanza per capire che qui è successo qualcosa di davvero strano, e abbastanza da pensare che tu sia matta, ma non pericolosa. Ora mettila giù, sono un'agente di polizia.”</p>
<p>“Sì, certo.” Waverly scosse la testa, “se provi a fare qualsiasi cosa, ti sparerò.”</p>
<p>“No, non lo farai.”</p>
<p>“Non mettermi alla prova.”</p>
<p>“Non sei un'assassina.”</p>
<p>“Non mi conosci.”</p>
<p>La donna sorrise, “lo vedo nei tuoi occhi, non sei una cattiva persona.”</p>
<p>“Hai poteri sovrannaturali?” Non era una domanda ironica.</p>
<p>“Sono una poliziotta. Stavo andando a Purgatory, quando qualcosa ha colpito la mia macchina.”</p>
<p>“Sei a Purgatory. E la tua macchina è stata tranciata in due da un muro di vetro.”</p>
<p>“Un cosa?”</p>
<p>“Un muro di vetro, è caduto dal cielo. Mia sorella ed io ti abbiamo salvata, quindi ora davvero non vorrei ucciderti o farmi uccidere da te. Non lo voglio davvero.”</p>
<p>“Non voglio farti del male. Spiegami la storia del muro.” La donna continuò a tenere le mani alzate, ma si mise a sedere sul divano.</p>
<p>“Ferma o sparo.” Minacciò.</p>
<p>“Ne abbiamo già parlato: non mi sparerai. Parlami del muro.”</p>
<p>“Ne so quanto te,”</p>
<p>“Nulla?”</p>
<p>“Precisamente.” Waverly annuì.</p>
<p>“Portami alla macchina, così potrò dimostrare la mia identità. Guiderò io e tu potrai continuare a tenermi la pistola puntata addosso, ti consiglio dal sedile posteriore, così non riuscirò a disarmarti. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Perché dovrei fare quello che mi dici?”</p>
<p>“Perché non vedo altro modo per uscire da questa situazione.” Rispose, la donna dai capelli rossi.<br/><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Non è un muro</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/><br/>“Sali in macchina, la tua è laggiù.” Waverly indicò l'orizzonte.</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi scosse la testa, “no, Andremo a piedi.”</p>
<p>“Cosa? Perché?”</p>
<p>“E' saggio risparmiare benzina. Non sappiamo cos'altro accadrà, i generatori d'emergenza ci permetteranno di conservare il cibo.” Spiegò, la donna dai capelli rossi.</p>
<p>“Pensi che succederà qualcos'altro?”Chiese.<br/>In realtà pensava che quello che aveva detto la donna fosse molto intelligente, ma non voleva darle alcuna soddisfazione... e poi si sà... il diavolo è molto astuto.</p>
<p>“Spero di no. Se non vuoi camminare, posso andare da sola.”</p>
<p>“Scordatelo. Se sei pericolosa come penso, allora non ti lascerò andare in giro.” Rispose. “Comincia a camminare.”</p>
<p>“Facciamo un gioco. Ti piacciono le scommesse?” Chiese, cominciando a camminare davanti a Waverly.</p>
<p>“Non gioco d'azzardo.”</p>
<p>“Non è gioco d'azzardo. Solo una scommessa.” Ribadì l'altra.</p>
<p>“Cosa vuoi?” Waverly si arrese.</p>
<p>“Scommetto che sono un poliziotto.” La donna sorrise.</p>
<p>“Io scommetto che non lo sei. Quindi?”</p>
<p>La donna sorrise ancora, “nel caso in cui fossi tu a vincere, cosa vorresti?”</p>
<p>“Ti sparerò in una gamba ed aspetterò che qualcuno venga ad arrestarti.” Rispose Waverly.</p>
<p>“Con quale accusa?!” Quasi rideva.</p>
<p>“Non lo so... per aver dichiarato di essere chi non sei.”</p>
<p>“Va bene, Ma se vinco io, mi darai un bacio... sulla bocca.” La donna si voltò e regalò a Waverly un sorriso malizioso.</p>
<p>“Cosa?” Waverly smise di camminare, ma non abbassò la pistola.</p>
<p>“Hai capito bene. Allora, ci stai?”</p>
<p>“Lo vuoi davvero tanto un proiettile nella gamba...”</p>
<p>“No, avrò quel bacio.” Sorrise e riprese a camminare.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;o&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;o&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;<br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Almeno siamo riusciti a spegnere il fuoco... se solo avesse piovuto, avremmo fatto molto prima. Per quale motivo non sta piovendo? Il cielo è nero, e vedo dei lampi...” Doc si grattò la testa sotto il capello da cowboy.</p>
<p>“E' strano, hai ragione. Ma siamo stati bravi.” Wynonna rispose, accarezzando il braccio di suo marito.</p>
<p>“Doc! Doc, sceriffo!!!” Bob Miller arrivò correndo.</p>
<p>“Calmati, Bob, che succede?” Chiese Doc , guardando il suo vice ansimare forte.</p>
<p>“Respira...” consigliò Wynonna, guardando con preoccupazione l'uomo: aveva paura che lui sarebbe morto, lì, davanti a lei.</p>
<p>“E' terribile! Oh, Dio...” Bob non riusciva ancora a parlare.</p>
<p>“Cosa è terribile? Cos'altro è successo? Calmati e rispondi.” Disse Doc, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Bob.</p>
<p>“Il muro non è un muro... siamo circondati... sembra che questa cosa circondi tutta Purgatory... sembra una dannata cupola...”</p>
<p>“Una cupola?!”</p>
<p>“Questo potrebbe spiegare l'assenza della pioggia... merda.” Wynonna alzò gli occhi al cielo.</p>
<p>“Siamo in trappola....” Bob si mise seduto a terra. “E questa non è la cosa peggiore...”</p>
<p>“Dio... che altro...?” Wynonna non sapeva se davvero volesse saperlo.</p>
<p>“Se tocchi il muro, la cupola... insomma quel cazzo che è... muori.” Bob iniziò a piangere, “Mario è morto... lui si è letteralmente disintegrato davanti ai miei occhi...”</p>
<p>“Merda! Dobbiamo avvisare tutti! Dividiamoci! Nessuno deve toccare la cupola!” Urlò Doc .</p>
<p>“Prendiamo direzioni diverse ed avvertiamo tutti, anche loro dovranno spargere la voce. Io vado ad Ovest!” Dichiarò Wynonna , guardandosi attorno.</p>
<p>“Amore, ti prego, fai attenzione.”</p>
<p>“Anche tu. Ti amo.” Wynonna baciò le labbra di Doc, subito dopo cominciò a correre. Pregava che Waverly fosse impegnata con la donna dai capelli rossi e rimanesse lontana dalla cupola.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;o&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;o&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Povera macchina...” la donna scosse la testa, “l'avevo appena fatta riparare...”</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace... penso.” Disse Waverly , continuando a tenere la donna sotto tiro.</p>
<p>“Pensi? Deve dispiacerti! Guardala... rossa e bellissima...” sembrava osservare il corpo mutilato di sua figlia e non quello di una macchina. “Povera Morgana...”</p>
<p>“Le avevi dato un nome...?” Waverly era visibilmente perplessa.</p>
<p>“Certo che sì! Lei aveva un anima...”</p>
<p>“Okay....”</p>
<p>“Tu non puoi capire...”</p>
<p>“No, non capisco.”</p>
<p>“Lo vedo.”</p>
<p>“Bene.”</p>
<p>“Perfetto.” La donna scosse la testa, sembrava davvero offesa dall'insensibilità di Waverly.</p>
<p>“Dove hai i documenti, presunto poliziotto?”</p>
<p>“Nel vano porta oggetti...” Nicole si avvicinò alla portiera del passeggero.</p>
<p>“Ferma! Potresti aver una pistola là dentro. Sarò io ad aprilo.” Waverly le fece segno di allontanarsi.</p>
<p>“Certo che ho una pistola! Sono un poliziotto! Cavolo...”</p>
<p>“Vedremo. Ora allontanati.”</p>
<p>“Come vuoi.” Lei si allontanò di qualche passo.</p>
<p>Waverly aprì il vano porta oggetti senza perdere di vista la donna.</p>
<p>“Merda...” la ragazza prese i documenti ed il distintivo di Nicole Haught.</p>
<p>“Mi credi ora?” La donna si avvicinò, sicura del fatto che Waverly non le avrebbe sparato.</p>
<p>“Ascolta, mi dispiace davvero tanto! Mi sento un'idiota, ma tutte le cose che sono successe oggi... la vecchia signora... i tuoi capelli... mi dispiace davvero tantissimo!!!”</p>
<p>“Cosa hanno di sbagliato i miei capelli? Non ti piace il rosso?” Domandò Nicole, recuperando le sue proprietà da ciò che rimaneva di Morgana.</p>
<p>“E' complicato... ti spiegherò tutto. Spero solo che tu possa perdonarmi...” Waverly si sentiva davvero stupida... cavolo, aveva minacciato un poliziotto.</p>
<p>“Penso che ti arresterò. Conosci i tuoi diritti o devo elencarteli?” Il volto della donna era serio e severo.</p>
<p>“No, ascolta... davvero, mi dispiace...” certo, il marito di sua sorella era lo sceriffo, ma non era ancora il momento di giocarsi quella carta.</p>
<p>“Corrompimi.” Il tono di Nicole era fermo e basso, quasi minaccioso.</p>
<p>“Così avrai un'altra scusa per arrestarmi...” Waverly non sapeva che fare, “e comunque non ho abbastanza soldi...”</p>
<p>“Non voglio soldi.” Rispose.</p>
<p>Waverly esitò, “cosa vuoi allora?”</p>
<p>“Ciò che mi spetta di diritto.”</p>
<p>Waverly era perplessa, “non capisco...”</p>
<p>“Ho vinto la scommessa: mi devi un bacio.” Nonostante l'assurdità di ciò che diceva, il tono di Nicole rimase serio e formale.</p>
<p>“Stai scherzando...?”</p>
<p>Nicole scosse la testa, non scherzo mai su queste cose.” Quindi si avvicinò alla ragazza.</p>
<p>In quel momento, Waverly si rese conto di quanto Nicole fosse alta.</p>
<p>“Posso baciarti?” Chiese Nicole, abbassandosi all'altezza del volto di Waverly.</p>
<p>“Ho un'altra scelta?” Anche se l'avesse avuta, Waverly avrebbe comunque scelto di baciare Nicole: non capita tutti i giorni di incontrare una donna così bella. E non voleva sembrare una ragazza facile da rimorchiare, perché non lo era di certo.</p>
<p>“Certo.” Nicole raddrizzò la schiena, e si allontanò da Waverly.</p>
<p>“Ma...”</p>
<p>“Hai delle bombolette spray? Dobbiamo segnalare la presenza di questo muro su più strade possibili... questa cosa è quasi invisibile.”</p>
<p>Waverly non rispose, era rimasta senza parole per il comportamento della donna.</p>
<p>“Chissà che diavolo è...?” la mano di Nicole si avvicinò lentamente alla superficie della cupola, “sembra vetro, ma è più trasparente.”</p>
<p>“Non lo so... comunque, ho delle bombolette a casa.” Rispose Waverly, avvicinandosi alle spalle di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Bene.” La mano di Nicole toccò la cupola.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. L'Orrore che ci Circonda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>L'orrore che ci circonda</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Wynonna Earp non aveva mai visto un campo di battaglia, era stata fortunata. Ma quello che aveva davanti agli occhi, era uno spettacolo macabro e malato: sangue, rovine, polvere e fiamme, e l'odore... carne e capelli bruciati, odore di rame e ferro... odore di morte.</p>
<p>Era tutto così dannatamente surreale e sbagliato.</p>
<p>Non c'era neppure un soffio di vento a dissipare quel puzzo di morte e disperazione.</p>
<p>“Se questo è l'inferno...” non concluse la frase. No, quello non era il giorno del Giudizio, per quanto spaventoso ed orribile fosse, no: c'era una spiegazione che non andava cercata nella Bibbia, ma solo nelle azioni dell'Uomo.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Lei urlò, quando vide un gruppo di persone radunate in cerchio; i loro corpi nascondevano qualcosa alla vista di Wynonna.</p>
<p>“E' morto....” disse uno di loro, spostandosi lasciò che Wynonna vedesse.</p>
<p>Il corpo a terra era quello di un giovane uomo, poco più di un ragazzino. Era un busto senza arti in una pozza di sangue e polvere.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace tanto...” Wynonna distolse lo sguardo da quel macabro spettacolo e represse un conato. Dubitava che qualcuno avrebbe mai potuto abituarsi ad una cosa del genere.</p>
<p>“Non dovete toccare la cupola per nessuna ragione o morirete. Dovete spargere l'informazione a tutti coloro che incontrerete!” Wynonna guardò i volti di tutti i presenti, per essere sicura che tutti avessero recepito il messaggio.</p>
<p>“Cupola? No... no, è uno scherzo, vero?” Una donna urlò. “Non può essere...”</p>
<p>“Siamo in trappola?”</p>
<p>“Chi è il responsabile?”</p>
<p>“Probabilmente è opera di quelli del governo, maledetti stronzi!”</p>
<p>“E' stato sicuramente il governo!”</p>
<p>“Non voglio rimanere intrappolato in questa trappola mortale!”</p>
<p>“Non può essere opera dell'uomo! Qui c'è la zampa del demonio! Lucifero è tra noi!”</p>
<p>“Com'è possibile che sia una cupola?!”</p>
<p>Wynonna si allontanò da loro, lasciando le loro urla dietro di sé.</p>
<p>Poche centinai di metri dopo, Wynonna incontrò una donna.</p>
<p>“Non dovete toccare la parete di vetro per alcun motivo, ti prego, spargi la voce!”</p>
<p>“Come facciamo con i feriti?” Le chiese la donna, avvicinandosi a lei.</p>
<p>Wynonna scosse la testa, “i pochi medici sopravvissuti al crollo dell'ospedale stanno facendo tutto il possibile...”</p>
<p>“Mia figlia ha bisogno di andare all'ospedale!” Urlò la donna.</p>
<p>“Non esiste più un ospedale...”</p>
<p>“Hai una macchina? Devo portare mia figlia all'ospedale...!”</p>
<p>“Signora... io... mi dispiace.” Wynonna si allontanò da lei: aveva capito che la donna aveva perso la ragione.</p>
<p>“Non puoi lasciarmi cosi! Stronza! Se fosse tua figlia? Devo portala in ospedale!”</p>
<p>Wynonna iniziò a correre.</p>
<p>Si nascose dietro l'angolo di una casa e, lasciandosi scivolare a terra, pianse. Pianse per il senso d'imponenza, per l'orrore che i suoi occhi le avevano mostrato e per tutta quella sofferenza.</p>
<p>“Perché a noi...” si portò le mani sporche di sangue e terra al viso; il suo pianto divenne disperato.</p>
<p><br/>Lo spettacolo da cui lo sceriffo Doc Holliday era circondato, sfortunatamente, non era per niente diverso da quello di Wynonna .</p>
<p>Proteggere la città era il suo dovere, ma come si fa a proteggere le persone da qualcosa che non capisci? Da qualcosa di troppo più grande di te?</p>
<p>Non poteva salvarli tutti, lo sapeva.</p>
<p>L'unica cosa che potesse fare ora, era cercare di limitare i danni.</p>
<p>Doveva avvisare più persone possibile, e pregare che nessun'altra catastrofe colpisse la città di Purgatory.</p>
<p>“Dove sei, Dio?!” Gridò rivolgendosi al cielo. “Aiutaci...”</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>La mano sinistra della donna dai capelli rossi toccò la parete di vetro.</p>
<p>Il dolore percepito non aveva precedenti: era qualcosa di sconosciuto ed oscuro, ma allo stesso tempo... era anche così piacevole e rassicurante; come un senso d'appartenenza... come l'abbraccio di una mamma.</p>
<p>Fu bellissimo e sbagliato, così doloroso e giusto.</p>
<p>Fu come se ogni cosa, finalmente, andasse al suo posto.</p>
<p>“Cazzo!!!” Nicole Haught ritrasse velocemente la mano.</p>
<p>“Stai bene?!”</p>
<p>“Sto bene! Sto bene...” Nicole si guardò la mano, ma sulla sua pelle non c'era traccia di tutto quel dolore o di quelle sensazioni. “Non toccarla mai.”</p>
<p>“Non ho intenzione di toccare quella cosa... ma sei sicura di stare bene?”</p>
<p>“Sì, sto bene.”</p>
<p>“I tuoi occhi... erano azzurri...” Waverly guardò il viso della donna.</p>
<p>“Ne dubito.”</p>
<p>“So quello che ho visto.”</p>
<p>“I miei occhi sono castani.”</p>
<p>“Ora sì.”</p>
<p>“No, lo sono sempre stati.”</p>
<p>“Nicole... so quello che ho visto. Perché fai così?”</p>
<p>“No, Waverly Earp, non sai quello che hai visto.” Nicole sorrise e guardò intensamente gli occhi di Waverly.</p>
<p>“Hai ragione... mi sono sbagliata...”</p>
<p>“Di che colore sono i miei occhi?”</p>
<p>“Castano chiaro...”</p>
<p>“Lo sono sempre stati?”</p>
<p>Waverly annuì, “sì.”</p>
<p>“Non hanno mai cambiato colore?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise.</p>
<p>Waverly aveva la sensazione di aver perso, per un breve momento, coscienza.</p>
<p>“Stai bene? Non stai per svenire, vero?”</p>
<p>“No, ho solo avuto un giramento di testa... è una giornata davvero intensa. La tua mano è okay?”</p>
<p>“Guarda.” Nicole porse la mano sinistra a Waverly.</p>
<p>Waverly la prese fra le sue mani, “sei mancina...”</p>
<p>“Lo sono. Qualcosa non va?”</p>
<p>La ragazza scosse la testa, “no, certo che no... solo, non avevo mai conosciuto una persona mancina... è affascinante.”</p>
<p>“Lo pensi?”</p>
<p>Lei annuì, “usi l'emisfero destro del cervello più di quello sinistro... è bello.”</p>
<p>“Secondo me sono tutte legende... anche se devo dire di essere brava in matematica e strategia militare.”</p>
<p>“Strategia militare?” Waverly continuò a guardare la mano di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Mi piaceva giocare con giochi di guerra... oh, e gli scacchi... adoro gli scacchi.”</p>
<p>“Anche a me piacciono gli scacchi, ma non sono molto brava...”</p>
<p>“Potremmo giocare, qualche volta... mi piacciono i giochi.” Nicole sorrise, il suo era un sorriso stupendo, ma... allo stesso tempo... sbagliato. Ora che la donna era così vicina, Waverly colse un'altro dettaglio, l'odore di Nicole: un lieve sentore di zolfo.</p>
<p>“Mi piacerebbe.”</p>
<p>“Okay, non perdiamo altro tempo. Torniamo a casa e prendiamo le bombolette di vernice.”</p>
<p><br/>“Hai una mappa della città? Voglio vedere quali e quante strade portano a Purgatory.” Nicole chiese, mentre metteva la terza bomboletta spray nello zaino che Waverly le aveva dato.</p>
<p>“Sì, vado a prenderla.” Waverly lasciò la stanza e tornò pochi secondi dopo, “ecco qua.”</p>
<p>“Ti ringrazio.” Nicole aprì la mappa e cominciò a studiarla.</p>
<p>“Perché lo fai?”</p>
<p>Nicole sollevò la testa e guardò Waverly, lei non capiva il senso delle sue parole e lo disse: “non capisco...”</p>
<p>“Lo so che è la cosa giusta da fare... ma tu non sei di qui.”</p>
<p>“Proteggere le persona è quello che ho giurato di fare. Un pastore deve sempre occuparsi del suo gregge.” Nicole rispose, tornando a guardare la mappa.</p>
<p>“Era una domanda stupida... scusa...”</p>
<p>“No. Tu non intendevi quello che hai detto. Volevi solo ottenere qualche informazione su di me. Vuoi capire chi sono. Ma non hai bisogno di fare giochi con me: io risponderò sempre alle tue domande.” Disse, senza alzare lo sguardo.</p>
<p>Waverly rimase confusa per qualche secondo: non si aspettava una tale... sincerità? Intelligenza? Sfacciataggine? Qualunque cosa fosse, non se l'aspettava. Era come se la donna le avesse letto nella mente.</p>
<p>“Non volevo offenderti, se è quello che ho fatto.... scusa.”</p>
<p>“Non mi hai offesa. Ma mi piace chiarire subito le cose.”</p>
<p>“Davvero risponderai ad ogni mia domanda?”</p>
<p>“Certo.”</p>
<p>“Grazie...”</p>
<p>“Sono nuova qui, ma sono anche una poliziotta; senza la fiducia dei miei cittadini non posso proteggervi.”</p>
<p>“Perché sei venuta a Purgatory?”</p>
<p>“Per lavorare come poliziotta.”</p>
<p>“Ma perché proprio qui?”</p>
<p>“Ho visto che avevate pochi agenti.”</p>
<p>“Da dove vieni?”</p>
<p>“New York city.”</p>
<p>“Le mie domande ti infastidiscono?”</p>
<p>“No. Ti sto dando quella sensazione?” Nicole richiuse la mappa.</p>
<p>“No...”</p>
<p>“Bene.”</p>
<p>“Posso venire con te?”</p>
<p>“Certo.”</p>
<p>“Davvero?”</p>
<p>“Certo. Sei molto più utile là fuori: conosci il posto.”</p>
<p>Waverly annuì, “pensi che ne cadranno altre?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Come fai ad esserne sicura?”</p>
<p>“Siamo sotto una cupola”</p>
<p>“Una cosa?”</p>
<p>“Una cupola.”</p>
<p>“Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?”</p>
<p>“Hai visto il cielo?”</p>
<p>“Sì, ma questo come risponde alla mia domanda.”</p>
<p>“Non sta piovendo.” Rispose.</p>
<p>“Ma...”</p>
<p>“Non c'è altra spiegazione.” Nicole si diresse verso la porta, “andiamo, abbiamo molto da fare.”</p>
<p>Waverly esitò qualche secondo prima di seguire Nicole: la notizia l'aveva lasciata senza parole.</p>
<p>Sotto una cupola... in trappola...<br/><br/><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lucy</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/><br/>“Preferirei non prendere la macchina, come dicevo prima: la benzina ci serve.”</p>
<p>“Ho delle biciclette...” Waverly evitò di guardare il volto di Nicole.</p>
<p>“E non potevi dirmelo prima?” Nicole guardò la ragazza.</p>
<p>“Come facevo a guidare una bicicletta con la pistola in mano...? E poi, con quelle gambe lunghe, mi saresti scappata facilmente...”</p>
<p>Nicole rise, “okay. Hai ragione, ma si può andare in bicicletta anche con una mano sola.”</p>
<p>“Sono troppo affezionata ai miei denti...”</p>
<p>Nicole rise di nuovo, “va bene, Dove sono le bici?”</p>
<p>“Nel granaio.” Le rispose, poi prese il cellulare, “vorrei mandare un messaggio a Wynonna, ma il cellulare non ha ancora linea.”</p>
<p>“Carta e penna...?” Nicole cominciò a camminare verso il granaio. “E poi, quella cosa avrà tranciato tutti i cavi, non avremo corrente elettrica e o segnale telefonico, finché ci sarà la cupola.”</p>
<p>“Giusto...” Waverly corse dentro casa.</p>
<p>Nicole non ebbe problemi nel trovare le biciclette: erano appoggiate all'entrata del granaio.</p>
<p>“Sembra che non vengano usate molto... guarda, hanno le ragnatele.” Nicole disse, cominciando ad alzare il sellino per adeguarlo alla sua altezza.</p>
<p>“No, infatti... non le usiamo molto spesso, non più.” Waverly annuì.</p>
<p>“Per quale motivo?”</p>
<p>“Io ho iniziato l'università, lontano da qui, e Wynonna usa sempre il furgone che vedi laggiù.” Waverly indicò un vecchio furgone azzurro.</p>
<p>“Capisco.”</p>
<p>“Perché mi hai fatto questa domanda?”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, “sono una persona curiosa.”</p>
<p>“Okay... pensi che questa cupola sia opera del governo?”</p>
<p>“Perché hai pensato al governo?”</p>
<p>“Non lo so...” Waverly alzò le spalle.</p>
<p>“Non so rispondere alla tua domanda.”</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>Dopo un paio d'ore, Wynonna tornò nel punto in cui si era separata da Doc e Bob, si guardò attorno, ma non vide nessuno dei due.</p>
<p>La città stava lentamente cercando di riprendersi dallo shock: nelle strade non c'erano più cadaveri, il solo ricordo di loro era il sangue che ancora macchiava l'asfalto. Qualcuno cercava di ripulire dalle macerie; altri si occupavano dei feriti, aiutando i pochi medici rimasti.</p>
<p>In tutti i punti della città che Wynonna aveva esplorato, per diffondere l'informazione di non toccare la cupola, non aveva assistito ad atti di sciacallaggio. Alla fine dei conti, Purgatory non era poi così male come città. Tutti stavano lavorando inseme per aiutarsi l'un l'altro, come una vera e solida comunità. Quale motivo avrebbe avuto Dio di punirli, quindi? No, quella non era opera del Divino...</p>
<p>Perché diavolo aveva pensato al Divino? Non aveva creduto a quella storia fin dal primo momento, perché pensarci ora?</p>
<p>Wynonna scosse la testa e cercò di pensare lucidamente.</p>
<p>Si avvicinò ad un gruppo di persone che stava scavando sotto le macerie dell'ospedale, alla ricerca di sopravvissuti.</p>
<p>“Chiedo scusa, se vedete lo sceriffo potete riferirgli che sono tornata a casa? Devo vedere se mia sorella sta bene.”</p>
<p>“Non c'è problema.” Un uomo annuì, ma non smise di scavare.</p>
<p>“Grazie.”</p>
<p>Wynonna cominciò a camminare, sarebbe stata una lunga camminata: l'Homestead distava circa tre miglia da Purgatory, e lei era davvero stanca. Ma il pensiero di trovare Waverly ed assicurarsi che lei stesse bene cancellava la fatica.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“La prima strada è a tre miglia da qui. Non servirà segnare anche quella che stavo percorrendo io, penso che la povera Morgana sarà sufficiente.” Nicole disse, costeggiando la cupola.</p>
<p>“Va bene.” Rispose Waverly, pedalando al fianco di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Non mi sono presentata come si deve, comunque, “Nicole si voltò a guardare Waverly, “sono Nicole L. Haught, sono appena uscita dall'accademia di polizia, e questo sarebbe il mio primo giorno di lavoro. Non ti porgo la mano perché so che ci tieni ai tuoi denti.” Nicole sorrise divertita.</p>
<p>“Sono Waverly Earp,.. per cosa sta la 'L'?”</p>
<p>“Waverly... che bel nome. Sai, è divertente, ma fino a qualche minuto fa non ricordavo che ci fosse una lettera fra il mio nome ed il mio cognome.” Sorrise.</p>
<p>“Com'è possibile?”</p>
<p>“Chi lo sa.”</p>
<p>“Posso ipotizzare che tu non voglia rispondere alla mia domanda?”</p>
<p>“Certo che puoi. Ma come ho detto prima: io risponderò ad ogni tua domanda.” Nicole continuò a sorridere.</p>
<p>“Scusa...”</p>
<p>“Non scusarti. Non mi conosci, ma imparerai a farlo.”</p>
<p>Pedalarono in silenzio per un po'.</p>
<p>La prima strada era a sole poche decine di metri da loro.</p>
<p>“Cos'è?” Waverly chiese, indicando quella che sembrava una macchia bianca all'orizzonte.</p>
<p>“Sembra un'animale... forse una capra.” Rispose Nicole.</p>
<p>Nicole non si era sbagliata: davanti a loro c'era una capra.</p>
<p>L'animale cominciò a belare.</p>
<p>“Poverina, deve essersi separata dal resto del gregge.” Nicole scese dalla bici e si avvicinò all'animale.</p>
<p>“Beeeeh” La capra corse verso Nicole come se lei fosse la sua padrona con un pezzo di pane in mano.</p>
<p>“Sembri piacerle...” Waverly commentò, era un po' sorpresa: non aveva mai visto una capra comportarsi come un cane.</p>
<p>Nicole sollevò la testa per rispondere a Waverly, in quel momento vide un grosso camion che si avvicinava, circa un minuto e si sarebbe schiantato contro la cupola.</p>
<p>“E' carina, non trovi?”</p>
<p>“Lo è... credo...” Waverly rispose.</p>
<p>Nicole guardò il camion, 40 secondi circa.</p>
<p>“Chissà se qua attorno c'è una fattoria...?”</p>
<p>“In realtà no, la nostra è l'ultima rimasta a Purgatory.” Waverly rispose, continuando a dare le spalle alla cupola.</p>
<p>30 secondi...</p>
<p>“Capisco, chissà da dove viene?”</p>
<p>“Non ne ho idea...” Rispose la ragazza.</p>
<p>15 secondi..</p>
<p>“Oh, cazzo! C'è un camion laggiù, dobbiamo fermarlo!” Nicole cominciò a correre, inseguita da Waverly e dalla capra.</p>
<p>La parte anteriore del camion si accartocciò contro la barriera come una lattina di birra vuota.</p>
<p>“Merda! Dannazione!!!” Nicole urlò, lasciandosi cadere in ginocchio. “E' tutta colpa mia... se non mi fossi lasciata distrarre dalla capra... cazzo!”</p>
<p>“Non è colpa tua, Nicole...”</p>
<p>“Merda... l'autista è morto di sicuro... quella cosa sembra indistruttibile...”</p>
<p>“Abbiamo fatto tutto ciò che potevamo...”</p>
<p>“Non è abbastanza, Se fossi stata più attenta... cazzo!” Nicole scosse la testa.</p>
<p>La capra cominciò a leccare la faccia di Nicole come se fosse un pezzo di sale.</p>
<p>“Vedi? Anche lei pensa che non sia colpa tua. Eravamo in due, neppure io stavo guardando la strada.” Waverly si inginocchio davanti a Nicole, “non possiamo fare più nulla per lui, ma per gli altri sì, mancano ancora due strade. Alle altre avranno pensato sicuramente mia sorella e lo sceriffo.”</p>
<p>“Allora non perdiamo altro tempo, andiamo!” Nicole si rimise in piedi e corse a recuperare la bicicletta.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>-Sono fuori, La donna che abbiamo salvato è una poliziotta, sono con lei. Torno presto.</p>
<p>Waverly.-</p>
<p>Wynonna lesse diverse volte le poche righe, ma non trovò nessun indizio che potesse dirle dove Waverly fosse diretta. Certo, non fuori da Purgatory, ma questo non era abbastanza.</p>
<p>Cosa doveva fare?</p>
<p>Se Waverly avesse toccato la cupola... Dio, non voleva neppure pensarci.</p>
<p>Dei lampi rossi e blu attirarono l'attenzione di Wynonna. Lei guardò dalla finestra e vide che, dove c'era quello che rimaneva della macchina della donna dai capelli rossi, c'erano molti lampeggianti: polizia, pompieri e chissà che altro.</p>
<p>Finalmente qualcuno là fuori si era accorto di loro... no, un momento! Cazzo! Non dovevano toccare la barriera!</p>
<p>Lei uscì di casa correndo e prese il furgone,</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Okay, tu segna questa. Io corro all'ultima strada da segnare.” Nicole lanciò una bomboletta spray a Waverly, subito dopo ricominciò a pedalare, inseguita dalla capra.</p>
<p>“Ti aspetterò qui!” Waverly urlò, Nicole era già molto lontana. Non si era sbagliata: quelle gambe erano davvero lunghe e potenti.</p>
<p><br/>“Hai un nome?” Nicole pedalava più lentamente ora: Waverly non poteva più vederla, ma doveva comunque segnare il muro o assicurarsi che qualcosa ci fosse finito già contro.</p>
<p>“No, padrona.” Rispose la capra.</p>
<p>“Cosa ne pensi di Lucy? Uh? Come abbreviazione di Lucifero.”</p>
<p>“E' un onore, padrona.”</p>
<p>“E' bello avere un alleato. Ci si sente soli a volte.”</p>
<p>“Qualcuno come te, padrona?”</p>
<p>“Sono la più sola fra le creature... la più incompresa del creato...”</p>
<p>La capra... Lucy, continuò a camminare in silenzio al fianco di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Non amo seguire le regole, questa è stata la mia condanna... ed ora vengo punita di nuovo, intrappolata in un posto che sembra peggio dell'inferno.”</p>
<p>“Che cosa farai, padrona?”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, “cercherò di rendere questo purgatorio un posto divertente.”</p>
<p><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<p>
  <strong>6</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dentro e Fuori</strong>
</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>Più Wynonna si avvicinava alle macchine e furgoni al di là della barriera, più c'era qualcosa che non capiva... ma cosa?</p>
<p>Il suono! Certo, ecco cosa c'era di strano! Le sirene dei veicoli erano sicuramente accese, allora perché lei non sentiva nulla? Eppure quella barriera non sembrava così spessa...</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli neri scese dal furgone azzurro e corse verso la barriera, agitando le braccia, “non toccatela! Non toccate la barriera!” Non sapeva se loro potessero sentirla, ma doveva provare.</p>
<p>Gli agenti ed i pompieri lì attorno sembravano sorpresi, è vero, ma non particolarmente agitati; Wynonna pensò di essere arrivata in tempo.</p>
<p>“Riuscite a sentirmi?” Chiese, quando fu a pochi passi dalla cupola.</p>
<p>Un pompiere si portò due dita dietro l'orecchio: no, non la sentivano, esattamente come lei non sentiva loro.</p>
<p>“Non toccate la cupola!” Wynonna indicò la barriera e scosse la testa. Forse qualcuno di loro era capace di leggere il labiale.</p>
<p>Lo stesso pompiere, forse fraintendendo i gesti di Wynonna, appoggiò una mano sulla cupola.</p>
<p>La donna chiuse gli occhi: non voleva vedere un uomo disintegrarsi proprio davanti sé.</p>
<p>Attese qualche secondo, il suono non poteva aiutarla a capire, e una parte di lei fu felice che non ci fosse: non avrebbe voluto sentire le urla di quel povero pompiere o dei suoi colleghi.</p>
<p>Ma quando Wynonna riaprì gli occhi, il pompiere era ancora davanti a lei, sano e salvo.</p>
<p>“Ma che diavolo...?”</p>
<p>Forse la cosa funzionava solo dall'interno della cupola?</p>
<p>Wynonna si voltò, voleva prendere una penna dal furgone in modo da poter comunicare con loro. In quel momento, guardando ciò che rimaneva della macchina della donna dai capelli rossi, ricordò un dettaglio: la schiena della donna era appoggiata alla cupola quando l'avevano trovata... perché era rimasta viva ed illesa...?</p>
<p>Guardò le mani del pompiere: aveva i guanti... forse funziona solo contro la pelle nuda? No... Mario, l'amico di Bob Miller che era rimasto ucciso, indossava sempre dei guanti da lavoro... sempre... allora quale spiegazione c'era? Certo, lei non aveva visto Mario morire, ma dubitava che Bob avesse mentito, e di certo non avrebbe toccato la cupola per scoprirlo...</p>
<p>Wynonna lasciò da parte quei pensieri e corse al furgone. Dal vano porta oggetti prese una penna, poi tornò alla cupola.</p>
<p>-Che sta succedendo?- Scrisse sul palmo della sua mano.</p>
<p>Il pompiere si voltò a guardare gli altri colleghi e i poliziotti, disse loro qualcosa, ma Wynonna non poteva sentirlo, vide che anche altre bocche si muovevano, ma il suono continuava ad essere assente.</p>
<p>Il pompiere alzò le spalle e scosse la testa: loro non lo sapevano.</p>
<p>“Perfetto...”</p>
<p>Wynonna cancellò l'inchiostro e scrisse: -potete aiutarci?-</p>
<p>L'uomo alzò di nuovo le spalle.</p>
<p>“Merda!”</p>
<p>Il pompiere le fece segno di aspettare, poi andò verso uno dei camion dei pompieri, tornò pochi secondi dopo con una lavagnetta ed un pennarello.</p>
<p>-Quanto è grande questa cosa?- Scrisse.</p>
<p>-Circonda tutta Purgatory. Cupola.- Wynonna scrisse, in risposta.</p>
<p>-Quante persone sono intrappolate?-</p>
<p>-Tutta Purgatory.- Poi lei aggiunse: -bloccare aerei, quassù.-</p>
<p>Il pompiere alzò il pollice, -già fatto.-</p>
<p>“E' qualcosa...”</p>
<p>-Avete trovato un apertura?-</p>
<p>Il pompiere scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Non l'avrete neppure ancora cercata o non mi avresti chiesto quanto è grande...” Wynonna scosse la testa.</p>
<p>-Non lasciateci soli.-</p>
<p>Il pompiere alzò di nuovo il pollice.</p>
<p>Wynonna annuì e tornò al van, voleva percorrere tutta la barriera per cercare sua sorella e un apertura in quella dannata cupola.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Sta arrivando una macchina...” Nicole alzò la testa e guardò all'orizzonte, dove un van azzurro si stava avvicinando velocemente.</p>
<p>“Ciao.” Nicole salutò la donna dai capelli neri.</p>
<p>“Cosa stai facendo?” Fu la risposta della donna.</p>
<p>Nicole indicò la barriera, “non si vede? Impedisco a qualcuno di finirci contro.”</p>
<p>“Oh, bel lavoro. Aspetta un momento... sei la donna che abbiamo salvato! Dov'è mia sorella?”</p>
<p>“Parli di Waverly, immagino. Lungo la cupola, a non più di due miglia da qui. Ci siamo separate per finire prima il lavoro.”</p>
<p>“Va bene, sali sul van.”</p>
<p>“In futuro sarebbe meglio risparmiare benzina. Oh, e lei viene con me.” Nicole disse, trascinando la bici verso il van e indicando la capra.</p>
<p>“Sono d'accordo per quanto riguarda la benzina: i generatori d'emergenza... aspetta un'attimo... parli della capra?”</p>
<p>“Lei è Lucy.” Nicole annuì.</p>
<p>“Va bene, metti la capra e la bicicletta sul retro del furgone...”</p>
<p><br/>“Sono Nicole L. Haught, comunque. Grazie per avermi soccorso.” Nicole disse, quando fu seduta accanto a Wynonna sul mezzo.</p>
<p>“Il mio nome è Wynonna Earp, sono la moglie dello sceriffo. Nicole, hai chiamato questa cosa 'cupola', come fai a saperlo?”</p>
<p>“Intuizione.” La donna sorrise. “Dimmi qualcosa di tuo marito.”</p>
<p>Wynonna si voltò a guardare Nicole, “cosa?”</p>
<p>“E' il mio capo ora.”</p>
<p>“Oh, giusto... sei una poliziotta. E' una brava persona, un buon marito e un bravo poliziotto.” Wynonna rispose.</p>
<p>“Non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo allora.”</p>
<p>“Comunque, la cupola non deve essere toccata... spero che Waverly...”</p>
<p>“Lei non toccherà la barriera.” Nicole scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Come puoi esserne così certa?”</p>
<p>“Le ho detto di non farlo.”</p>
<p>“Perché? Hai visto qualcosa?”</p>
<p>“No, ma l'ho toccata e non è stato piacevole.” Rispose, la donna dai capelli rossi.</p>
<p>“Perché sei ancora viva?”</p>
<p>“La cosa sembra dispiacerti, eppure non ho ancora avuto il tempo di farmi odiare da te.” Nicole rise.</p>
<p>“Mi hai frainteso... sono solo sorpresa. Un uomo è morto, toccandola.” Wynonna rispose.</p>
<p>“Merda... lo conoscevi?”</p>
<p>“Sì.”</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace, Wynonna.”</p>
<p>“Grazie...”</p>
<p>“Guarda, vedo Waverly.” Nicole indicò il camion che si era schiantato davanti a Waverly e lei.</p>
<p>“Grazie a Dio...” Wynonna sospirò.</p>
<p>“Qui Dio non centra niente...” rispose Nicole.</p>
<p>Wynonna si voltò brevemente verso di lei, ma scelse di non commentare.</p>
<p>“Wynonna!” Waverly lasciò cadere la bomboletta a terra, e corse ad abbracciare la sorella.</p>
<p>“Stai bene, piccola?” Wynonna strinse forte le braccia intorno a Waverly.</p>
<p>“Sto bene... Doc?” Waverly si allontanò dal corpo di sua sorella per poterla guardare in faccia.</p>
<p>“Ci siamo separati qualche ora fa, ma penso che lui stia bene.”</p>
<p>“Bene,” Nicole si avvicinò a loro, “devo parlare con lo sceriffo: dobbiamo organizzarci il prima possibile.”</p>
<p>“Sei riuscita a segnare la barriera o...” Waverly chiese.</p>
<p>“Nessun'altro si schianterà. “Nicole le sorrise.</p>
<p>“Bene, torniamo all'Homestead, forse Doc è tornato.” Wynonna tornò al furgone e ci salì.</p>
<p>“Sali, metterò io la tua bicicletta sul retro.” Nicole raccolse la bici e sorrise a Waverly.</p>
<p>“Grazie, Nicole.” Anche Waverly sorrise a Nicole.</p>
<p><br/>Doc era nel cortile anteriore della proprietà degli Earp; un sorriso si disegnò sul suo volto quando vide, all'orizzonte, il furgone azzurro di Wynonna.</p>
<p>Dopo che Wynonna, Doc e Waverly si furono riuniti ed assicurati che tutti stessero bene, Nicole si fece aventi.</p>
<p>“Sono Nicole, il nuovo agente di Purgatory.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Organizzazione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>7</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Organizzazione</strong>
</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Il nuovo agente...?” Doc si tolse il capello da cowboy per grattarsi la testa, “oh, certo! Nicole Haught, da NY, se non sbaglio. Sono felice che ci sia un nuovo poliziotto tra noi. Avrei preferito che le circostanze fossero state più tranquille, ma... beh, è un piacere. Sono Henry Holliday, ma tutti mi chiamano Doc, lo sceriffo di Purgatory.” L'uomo porse la mano alla donna.</p>
<p>“Piacere mio.” Nicole strinse la mano di Doc. “Ho notato che ci sono poliziotti e pompieri laggiù, sei riuscito a comunicare con loro?”</p>
<p>L'uomo scosse la testa, “ne sanno quanto noi.”</p>
<p>“Ovvero un bel niente. Anche io ho provato a parlare con loro...” disse Wynonna, guardando l'orizzonte.</p>
<p>“Non importa, tanto loro non possono aiutarci da là fuori. Siamo soli, questo significa che se non ci organizziamo subito, beh, siamo fregati.”</p>
<p>“Nicole ha aiutato fin dal primo momento. Ha subito suggerito di segnalare la presenza della cupola sulle strade per evitare incidenti.” Waverly sorrise alla donna dai capelli rossi.</p>
<p>“Nicole Haught, ti ringrazio per esserti subito messa all'opera per salvaguardare la nostra città. E' una cosa che non dimenticherò.” Doc diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla di Nicole, “Purgatory ha bisogno di gente come te, ora più che mai.”</p>
<p>“Ho solo fatto il mio dovere, sceriffo, e questa ora è anche la mia città.”</p>
<p>“Benvenuta tra noi, ufficiale Nicole Haught.” Anche Wynonna sorrise alla donna.</p>
<p>“Vi ringrazio tutti per la gentile accoglienza.” Nicole sorrise a tutti. “Ora però sarà meglio studiare le prossime mosse: non sappiamo per quanto quella cosa rimarrà sulle nostre teste, ma una cosa è certa: le risorse saranno limitate.”</p>
<p>“Hai ragione, entriamo in casa.” Doc invitò Nicole a seguirlo.</p>
<p><br/>“Tu bevi, Nicole?” Wynonna appoggiò un bicchiere davanti alla donna dai capelli rossi, e rimase in attesa con una bottiglia di Rum in mano.</p>
<p>“Certo. Grazie, Wynonna.” Nicole le sorrise.</p>
<p>“Allora, come ci organizziamo? Ogni suggerimento è utile.” Doc cominciò a sorseggiare il suo bicchiere di liquore.</p>
<p>“L'acqua. Come viene rifornita Purgatory?” Chiese Nicole.</p>
<p>“Attraverso un bacino naturale... ma...” Doc esitò, aveva capito la gravità di ciò che stava per dire.</p>
<p>“Fammi indovinare, è fuori dalla cupola.” Nicole incrociò le braccia al petto.</p>
<p>Il cowboy si limitò ad annuire.</p>
<p>“Non ci sono dei pozzi?” Nicole guardò i presenti.</p>
<p>“Uno c'è, ma è abbandonato da anni... non sappiamo se si sia prosciugato...” rispose Waverly.</p>
<p>“Direi che il primo punto l'abbiamo: finché non sapremo se il pozzo può fornirci acqua potabile, beh, dovremmo razionare le scorte.” Nicole allungò un braccio e prese il bicchiere di Rum. “Non possiamo permetterci sprechi.”</p>
<p>“Il secondo punto, come suggerito da Nicole, è il risparmio di carburante, non solo per i generatori d'emergenza, ma anche per l'inquinamento, non possiamo respirare aria tossica.” Waverly guardò Nicole.</p>
<p>“Bene. Acqua, aria ed elettricità... cosa manca?” Nicole finì il suo bicchiere.</p>
<p>“Il cibo.” Rispose Wynonna, allungando la bottiglia verso la donna dai capelli rossi.</p>
<p>“Grazie, Wynonna.” Nicole prese la bottiglia e si versò altro Rum, “esatto, cibo.”</p>
<p>“Per fortuna quello non sarà un problema, almeno per un po': abbiamo tutte le scorte messe da parte per poi essere inviate a qualche ente di beneficenza. Sarebbero dovute partire domani...” rispose Doc, “non tutto sembra perduto.”</p>
<p>“Non lo è.” Nicole annuì.</p>
<p>“Bene, direi di dividerci e cominciare ad organizzare la città.” Doc si alzò, “Nicole, vieni come me, ti farò conoscere Purgatory e ti presenterò agli abitanti. Intanto cominceremo con le basi che abbiamo stabilito”</p>
<p>Anche Nicole si alzò, “ho bisogno anche di una divisa, non sono molto credibile in jeans e maglietta.”</p>
<p>“Waverly ed io andremo a controllare il pozzo, non è troppo distante da qui, possiamo andare a piedi e voi potete prendere le biciclette.” Wynonna finì il suo bicchiere di Rum.</p>
<p>“Purgatory ha un negozio di biciclette?” chiese Nicole, “a piedi e in bici saranno gli unici due modi consentiti per spostarsi, dal momento che i lunghi viaggi non sono più possibili”</p>
<p>“Abbiamo questa fortuna, sì.” Wynonna annuì.</p>
<p>“Bene, allora direi di non perdere altro tempo, andiamo. La notte arriverà presto.”</p>
<p>Nicole si diresse verso la porta, seguita dagli altri tre.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Ho minacciato Nicole con la tua pistola.” Disse Waverly, camminando al fianco di Wynonna. “Pensavo davvero che fosse il diavolo...”</p>
<p>Wynonna si trattenne dal ridere, “se lei fosse stata davvero il diavolo, pensi che una pistola l'avrebbe fermata?”</p>
<p>“Ero spaventata... non ragionavo lucidamente...”</p>
<p>“Nicole sembra una brava persona, credo che ti abbia già perdonata. Non preoccuparti.” Rispose Wynonna, sorridendo alla sorella.</p>
<p>“Non si è mai arrabbiata, in realtà... è stata molto gentile dal primo momento...”</p>
<p>“Ma...?”</p>
<p>Waverly scosse la testa, “non lo so, Wynonna... c'è qualcosa di strano in lei... è praticamente perfetta...”</p>
<p>“Ti piace?” Wynonna guardò sua sorella, poi aggiunse: “è oggettivamente molto bella.”</p>
<p>Waverly esitò a rispondere, “sì, lo è. Ma non ti sembra strano che la cupola sia caduta nel momento esatto in cui Nicole ha varcato il confine di Purgatory, voglio dire, il momento esatto!”</p>
<p>“Waverly...”</p>
<p>“No, ascoltami solo per un momento, Wynonna... non puoi aver dimenticato la parole di quella donna!”</p>
<p>“Non le ho dimenticate, Waverly, soprattutto perché tu rendi impossibile dimenticarle... sarà stata una sensitiva, ma le sue parole non si sono avverate letteralmente: uno, il cielo non ci è caduto in testa, siamo sotto una dannata cupola, due, non siamo morte, e tre, il diavolo non è fra noi.”</p>
<p>“Forse hai ragione, Wynonna... ma voglio trovare quella donna e chiederle spiegazioni, forse lei conosce il modo per uscire da questa trappola trasparente.”</p>
<p>“Se io avessi saputo una cosa del genere, col cazzo che rimanevo qui!”</p>
<p>“Non hai torto... se solo le avessimo dato ascolto... ora saremo fuori da qui.” Waverly guardò il cielo, ancora nero.</p>
<p>“Usciremo di qui... te lo prometto.”</p>
<p>“Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere, Wynonna.”</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli neri si fermò, “ho detto che usciremo di qui, okay?”</p>
<p>Waverly annuì, “va bene, Wynonna... usciremo di qui.”</p>
<p>“Così mi piaci. Guarda, ecco il vecchio pozzo.”</p>
<p>“Speriamo che sia pieno d'acqua...”</p>
<p>“Se Dio vuole...” Wynonna ripensò alle parole della donna dai capelli rossi, ma decise di mettere da parte quel pensiero.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Posso dirti una cosa, sceriffo.” Nicole pedalava al fianco di Doc.</p>
<p>“Chiamami Doc, siamo colleghi ora. Anche se sono il tuo capo, non vedo perché dovremmo usare certe inutili formalità.”</p>
<p>“Va bene, Doc.” Nicole non si voltò a guardare l'uomo, ma continuò a guardare l'asfalto. “Non volevo dirlo davanti alla ragazze, ma c'è ancora qualcosa di cui parlare.”</p>
<p>“Ti ascolto, Nicole. Dimmi tutto quello che devi.”</p>
<p>“Non possiamo prevedere quando e se la cupola sparirà, quindi alcune leggi dovranno cambiare... dovremo eliminare il superfluo, gli scarti.”</p>
<p>“Non capisco.” Il cowboy guardò la donna, ma lei non stava ancora guardando lui.</p>
<p>“Non ci girerò attorno, andrò dritta al punto, Doc, sto parlando di assassini, stupratori e ladri.” Finalmente Nicole si voltò verso di lui.</p>
<p>“Noi non uccidiamo le persone, ufficiale Haught.”</p>
<p>“E quando i bambini non avranno più cibo o acqua? Anche a quel punto sceglieremo di mantenere in vita persone che non ci servono, ma che anzi sono dannose?” Nicole scosse la testa, “sarò io a prendermi questa responsabilità. Ma da oggi, ogni cittadino di Purgatory dovrà rispettare le nuove regole o ne pagherà le conseguenze.”</p>
<p>“No. Noi non siamo assassini. Io capisco quello che mi stai dicendo, ma se la cupola sparisse domani o fra una settimana? Avremmo ucciso delle persone per cosa?” Il tono della sua voce era alterato dall'emozione.</p>
<p>“Non persone, criminali.”</p>
<p>“Il discorso si chiude qui.” Gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio di lui si fermarono su quelli nocciola chiaro di lei, “capito?”</p>
<p>No, il discorso non finiva lì.</p>
<p>“Sì, sceriffo.” Nicole guardò di nuovo la strada davanti a sé.</p>
<p>“Loro avranno razioni ridotte... questo chiude definitivamente il discorso.”</p>
<p>“Sei tu il capo qui.” Replicò Nicole.</p>
<p>“Non voglio che tra noi ci siano problemi, Nicole....” disse Doc, dopo pochi metri.</p>
<p>“Neppure io. Scusami, è stata la paura a farmi parlare.” Nicole si voltò a guardarlo.</p>
<p>“Lo so che hai paura, siamo tutti spaventati. Dimenticherò tutto quello che hai detto, a patto che tu non ne parli mai più. D'accordo?”</p>
<p>“Sei una brava persona, John Henry Holliday. Non meriti di stare qui.”</p>
<p>Doc si chiese quando avesse detto a Nicole il suo nome completo, ma poi pensò che forse erano state Wynonna o Waverly, e dopo pochi metri, lui se ne dimenticò.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Cazzo!” Wynonna vuotò sul prato il contenuto del secchio che lei e Waverly avevano tirato su dal vecchio pozzo, “sabbia, nient'altro che fottuta sabbia.”</p>
<p>“Cosa facciamo ora, Wynonna? Dal cielo non cadrà una sola goccia d'acqua...”</p>
<p>“Merda, non lo so. Ci speravo davvero in questo pozzo...” Wynonna rigettò il secchio nel pozzo.</p>
<p>“Le razioni d'acqua saranno sufficienti per non più di una o due settimane... questo significa che non potremmo neppure coltivare i campi... anche il cibo finirà...”</p>
<p>“Okay, sai cosa? Forse siamo davvero all'inferno, dopotutto...” Wynonna guardò il cielo, chiedendosi se lassù Dio stesse ridendo di loro.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>8</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Speranza</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/>“Hai visto Bob Miller?” Chiese Doc, quando lui e Nicole arrivarono in centro città.</p>
<p>“Dove vuoi che sia, sceriffo?” Un uomo rispose, scuotendo la testa.</p>
<p>“Non ho parole... grazie Tom.” Poi si rivolse a Nicole, “vieni, ti mostro la centrale di polizia.”</p>
<p>“Non ho capito la situazione: chi è Bob Miller e dove è?” Chiese Nicole, seguendo Doc.</p>
<p>“Il vice sceriffo... ed è al bar, ovviamente.” Rispose Doc, scuotendo la testa.</p>
<p>“Questo tipo di comportamento non può essere tollerato, non in una situazione come questa.”</p>
<p>“Hai ragione Nicole, per questo motivo, fra poco la città di Purgatory avrà un nuovo vice sceriffo.” Rispose Doc.</p>
<p>“Non voglio farmi dei nemici al primo giorno di lavoro...”</p>
<p>“Tu, Nicole, hai fatto più in queste ore che lui in dieci anni... è questione di merito.”</p>
<p>Henry non poteva vedere il sorriso disturbante che era apparso sul volto di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Allora sarò felice di accettare la promozione, sceriffo.”</p>
<p>“Bene. Vieni, ti darò la nuova divisa.”</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Per fortuna che abbiamo una zia Italiana.” Wynonna guardò le bottiglie d'acqua radunate nel suo scantinato, “lei è così fissata che l'acqua del rubinetto non sia buona da bere, che alla fine mi aveva convinto.”</p>
<p>“Quando usciremo da qui, zia Maria sarà la prima persona che andrò ad abbracciare.” Disse Waverly.</p>
<p>“Un viaggio in Italia... perché no?” Wynonna sorrise al pensiero.</p>
<p>“Per ora sarà meglio riempire tutte le taniche che troviamo, fino a finire quella del rubinetto.” disse Waverly. “Anche se non sarà molta, immagino...”</p>
<p>“Hai ragione... probabilmente la cupola ha tagliato tutte le tubature... aspetta un attimo...! Quanto in profondità sono le tubature dell'acqua?”</p>
<p>“Abbastanza... credo. Perché me lo chiedi?”</p>
<p>“Perché non c'è modo di oltrepassare la cupola dalla superficie, quindi...”</p>
<p>“Le miniere! Forse la cupola non è così profonda!” Waverly concluse la frase di Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Esatto! Quando ho fatto il giro della barriera per cercarti, sono passata vicino alle miniere, sono dentro la cupola!” Wynonna vedeva la speranza riaccendersi.</p>
<p>“Fra poco sarà buio, ma domani dobbiamo assolutamente provare!” Waverly sorrise, forse dopotutto Wynonna aveva ragione: sarebbero uscite da lì.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Grazie per la divisa. E' proprio della mia taglia.” Nicole ammirò i nuovi indumenti neri... il nero: l'assenza totale di luce... le piaceva.</p>
<p>“Ora sei perfetta.” Doc sorrise a Nicole. “Andiamo, per quanto Bob sia un coglione, abbiamo bisogno anche di lui.”</p>
<p>Nicole annuì.</p>
<p>“No, solo un minuto... questo mi servirà.” Doc aprì un armadietto e prese un megafono. “Non vedo altro modo per attirare l'attenzione.”</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Bob, seguimi, ci sono delle cose che dobbiamo dirci.” Doc si avvicinò al tavolo dove era seduto Miller.</p>
<p>“Che fretta c'è, sceriffo? Siamo bloccati qui.” Era palesemente ubriaco. “Non c'è fretta, perché invece non mi presenti questa bella signorina rossa?”</p>
<p>Nicole rimase in silenzio, avrebbe voluto ordinare a Bob di seguirli fuori, ma non poteva mettere in discussione l'autorità di Doc in pubblico.</p>
<p>“Ti ho detto di seguirmi, Bob.”</p>
<p>L'uomo scolò il calice di birra, “ascolta, Mario è morto davanti a me qualche ora fa... avrò il diritto di consolarmi... quella dannata cupola mi gela il sangue.”</p>
<p>Mario... forse è l'uomo di cui parlava Wynonna. Nicole doveva saperne di più o non avrebbe potuto attuare il suo piano.</p>
<p>“Giuro su Dio, Bob, o mi segui fuori o ti umilierò qui, davanti a tutti.”</p>
<p>Bob Miller si alzò in piedi e la sua mano andò alla pistola, “non ti permetto di parlarmi in questo modo!” Minacciò, puntando la pistola contro il petto di Doc.</p>
<p>Le persone dentro al bar si voltarono tutte a guardare la scena.</p>
<p>“Metti via la pistola, Bob, e fingerò di non aver visto niente. Sei ubriaco.”</p>
<p>“NO! Ora basta, sono stufo del tuo atteggiamento, non mi hai mai portato rispetto!”</p>
<p>Bob Miller avrebbe premuto il grilletto, Nicole ne era certa. Ma quello era esattamente quello che voleva.</p>
<p>“Ora tu ti metterai in ginocchio e mi chiederai scusa, poi io metterò via la pistola.”</p>
<p>“Non succederà, Bob.” Doc scosse la testa.</p>
<p>Pochi secondi e Bob avrebbe sparato allo sceriffo.</p>
<p>“Inginocchiati o ti giuro che ti sparerò! Io sono la legge ora!”</p>
<p>“Mettila via immediatamente!” Urlò Doc.</p>
<p>In quel momento, il proiettile lasciò la canna della pistola.</p>
<p>La mano destra di Nicole spinse Doc, e la sua mano sinistra afferrò la pistola, un secondo dopo che il proiettile ebbe colpito la sua carne.</p>
<p>Nel locale si scatenò per un momento il panico.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Pensi che dovremmo dare un po' d'acqua a Lucy? Non penso che l'erba che mangia ne contenga a sufficienza.” Disse Waverly, mentre lei e Wynonna riempivano le taniche d'acqua.</p>
<p>“Chi diavolo è Lucy?”</p>
<p>“La capra di Nicole.” Rispose.</p>
<p>“Oh... giusto. E' davvero uno strano animale domestico da avere... però è in tema con la situazione...” Wynonna richiuse l'acqua prima di prendere un'altra tanica, neppure una goccia doveva essere sprecata.</p>
<p>“Che vuoi dire?” Waverly passò un'altra tanica a Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Sai, no? Il diavolo viene rappresentato con sembianze di capra...”</p>
<p>“Dio, Wynonna...” Waverly rabbrividì.</p>
<p>“Cosa? Era una battuta, stavo solo scherzando: né Lucy né Nicole sono il diavolo... rilassati sorellina.”</p>
<p>“Ti prego, non scherzare su questo... mi fa paura.”</p>
<p>“Cavolo, okay.” Wynonna scosse la testa, ma il suo umore era troppo buono per lasciarsi andare alle paure di Waverly: domani sarebbero uscite da quella dannata cupola.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Nicole!” Urlò Doc, rialzandosi.</p>
<p>“Sto bene.” Nicole aveva la pistola, che era riuscita a strappare di mano a Bob, puntata contro di lui.</p>
<p>“Ti prego... non sparare! Non sparare!” Bob Miller si buttò in ginocchio davanti alla donna dai capelli rossi. “Non spararmi...” congiunse le mani in preghiera.</p>
<p>“Non sono un assassina.” Rispose, ma lei non abbassò la pistola. “Sceriffo, hai delle manette?”</p>
<p>“Dio... sei sicura di stare bene? Il tuo braccio...” Doc guardò il braccio sinistro di Nicole, il quale gocciolava macchiando di sangue il pavimento.</p>
<p>“Sì, ma non sono destrorsa, la pistola è pesante per questa mano... potresti ammanettarlo?” Replicò la donna.</p>
<p>“Certo! Subito!” Doc estrasse le manette.</p>
<p>Quando Bob Miller fu reso incapace di nuocere, la folla che era rimasta in silenzio fino a quel momento, proruppe in un coro: “NICOLE! NICOLE! NICOLE!”</p>
<p>“Mi hai salvato la vita...” Doc guardò Nicole con sincera gratitudine.</p>
<p>“Non ho fatto nulla di speciale.” Poi alzò la voce, in modo che tutti potessero sentire le sue parole, “è questo che fa una comunità! Noi ci proteggiamo a vicenda!”</p>
<p>Un'altro grido di coloro che stavano dentro il bar, “Nicole! Nicole! Nicole!!!”</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>Dopo che Bob fu messo dietro le sbarre...</p>
<p>“Te la sei meritata.” Doc porse a Nicole una stella argentata, “vice sceriffo Nicole Haught.”</p>
<p>“Grazie sceriffo... potresti... sai, il mio braccio...” Nicole sorrise al cowboy.</p>
<p>“Certo!” Doc fissò la stella sul petto di Nicole. “Andiamo a casa, il tuo braccio ha bisogno di cure.”</p>
<p>“E' poco più che un graffio.”</p>
<p>“Hai perso molto sangue.” Doc guardò la donna con preoccupazione.</p>
<p>“Il mio cuore era accelerato: pompava più sangue e più velocemente, ma ora sono calma e la ferita non sanguina quasi più.”</p>
<p>“Andiamo comunque a casa: fra poco sarà notte e le strade sono buie. Per oggi abbiamo fatto tutto quello che era in nostro potere. E questo...” Doc rimise a posto il megafono, “questo lo userò domani per annunciare tutto quello che abbiamo deciso riguardo le razioni, e presentare a tutti il nuovo vice sceriffo. La città ti ama già.”</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>Wynonna e Waverly erano nel fienile.</p>
<p>“Ecco a te, Lucy.” Wynonna fece una carezza fra le corna dell'animale, “l'acqua è qualcosa che non si deve negare a nessuno.”</p>
<p>“Non riesco più a guardarla nello stesso modo, non dopo le tue parole, Wynonna...”</p>
<p>“Oh, andiamo, Waverly... è solo una capra.”</p>
<p>“Beeh.” Lucy cominciò a succhiare forte l'acqua dal secchio che Wynonna le aveva portato.</p>
<p>Waverly stava per dire qualcosa, ma la voce di Doc che chiamava Wynonna, glielo impedì.</p>
<p>“Che succede, Henry?!” Wynonna, seguita da Waverly corse fuori dal fienile.</p>
<p>“Nicole è ferita!” Rispose l'uomo.</p>
<p>“No, è solo un graffio... non spaventarle, Doc.” Nicole, sorridente, si avvicinò scendendo dalla bicicletta.</p>
<p>“Che cosa è successo?” Waverly si avvicinò a Nicole e, con l'ultima luce del giorno, vide la ferita, “merda... ti fa male?”</p>
<p>Nicole scosse la testa, “non è piacevole, ma neppure così terribile.”</p>
<p>“Vieni in casa, devo medicarti.” Waverly prese il braccio sano di Nicole e la condusse verso l'Homestead.</p>
<p>“Amore... tu stai bene? Cosa è successo a Nicole?” Wynonna abbracciò Doc.</p>
<p>“Bob è andato fuori di testa... Nicole si è presa una pallottola per salvarmi la vita.”</p>
<p>“Merda... davvero stai bene?”</p>
<p>Il cowboy annuì e baciò le labbra di sua moglie. “Andiamo ad accendere qualche candela o fra poco non vedremo più nulla.</p>
<p>Wynonna annuì, ed insieme entrarono in casa.</p>
<p><br/>“:.. e Nicole mi ha spinto, ha preso la pistola a Bob e l'ha fermato!” Doc stava dicendo, mentre versava da bere per tutti.</p>
<p>“Doc sta esagerando: non è stata una cosa eroica come la descrive lui, stavo morendo di paura... ho solo reagito d'istinto.” Nicole accettò il bicchiere che Doc le porgeva.</p>
<p>“Beh, istinto o eroismo, resta il fatto che mi hai salvato la vita. Io brindo a Nicole Haught, la mia salvatrice e nuovo vice sceriffo di Purgatory!” Doc sollevò il bicchiere, Wynonna e Waverly si unirono a lui.</p>
<p>“A Nicole!” Dissero in coro.</p>
<p>“Grazie...” Nicole sorrise e vuotò il suo bicchiere.</p>
<p>“Ora vieni come me, la tua ferita potrebbe infettarsi.” Waverly prese una candela ed invitò Nicole a seguirla su per le scale.</p>
<p>Intanto che Waverly e Nicole lasciavano la stanza, Wynonna disse: “penso di avere ottime notizie.”</p>
<p>“Davvero?” Il cowboy attirò il corpo di Wynonna vicino al suo: la desiderava.</p>
<p>“Aspetta un secondo, cowboy, abbiamo tutta la notte...”</p>
<p>“Mi sei mancata ed ho avuto una paura fottuta di perderti oggi...” lui iniziò a baciarle il collo, e lei decise che la storia delle miniere poteva aspettare ancora un po'.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<p>
  <strong>9</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>La storia di Nicole</strong>
</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Siediti lì. Prendo qualcosa per disinfettare. E tieni tu la candela, così posso vedere.”</p>
<p>Nicole annuì e si mise a sedere sul bordo della vasca, mentre Waverly frugava nell'armadietto del bagno.</p>
<p>“Grazie per esserti presa cura di Lucy.”</p>
<p>“E' stata Wynonna...” rispose Waverly, prendendo del disinfettante e delle garze.</p>
<p>“Non ti piacciono le capre?” Il tono di Nicole era divertito, ma quello di Waverly fu serio quando rispose: “caprone... è come dire diavolo...”</p>
<p>“Ancora con questa storia del diavolo...? Povera Lucy, è solo una povera piccola capretta...” Nicole scosse la testa. “Non sarai fra quegli idioti che trattano male i gatti neri per superstizione, vero?”</p>
<p>“Non ho mai fatto del male neppure ad una zanzara... figuriamoci un gatto...”</p>
<p>“Questo mi rende felice.”</p>
<p>“Lo fa?”</p>
<p>“Sì.” Nicole sorrise.</p>
<p>“Sei un'amante degli animali?”</p>
<p>“Tutti tranne uno.”</p>
<p>“Quale?”</p>
<p>“L'essere umano.” Il sorriso scomparve del volto di Nicole.</p>
<p>Waverly ebbe un brivido, “okay...”</p>
<p>“Ora mi spieghi la storia del diavolo? E poi, detto tra noi, il diavolo non ha mai fatto davvero del male a nessuno, vogliamo contare i morti durante il diluvio universale...?”</p>
<p>“Non pensi che questa sia un bestemmia? Ma non penso di voler affrontare un tema tanto controverso... ognuno ha le sue idee.”</p>
<p>“Ed è giusto che sia così! Che cos'è l'essere umano se non può almeno pensare liberamente?”</p>
<p>“Già, forse...” Waverly appoggiò le bende accanto a Nicole, “puoi toglierti la camicia?”</p>
<p>“Ho capito che non ne vuoi parlare, ma potresti almeno dirmi per quale motivo mi hai chiamata 'diavolo' per ben due volte oggi?”</p>
<p>“Possiamo affrontare la questione dopo che ti avrò medicato il braccio?” Waverly aprì la boccetta del disinfettante.</p>
<p>“Possiamo.” Nicole cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia.</p>
<p>“Vuoi che mi volti...?”</p>
<p>Nicole guardò Waverly con un espressione sorpresa, “sei capace di curarmi senza usare gli occhi?”</p>
<p>“No... okay, quello che ho detto non aveva molto senso... stavo cercando di non metterti a disagio...”</p>
<p>“Quella a disagio qui, sei tu, ma non devi. Non farò niente per offendere la tua purezza, promesso.”</p>
<p>“Okay... grazie... penso...”</p>
<p>“Tu pensi troppo, Waverly Earp.” Nicole si liberò dalla camicia, rimanendo con la canottiera. “Come vedi, è solo un graffio: il proiettile mi ha preso di striscio.”</p>
<p>“Posso?” Chiese Waverly, appoggiando le dita vicino alla ferita.</p>
<p>“Fai tutto quello che devi.”</p>
<p>“Brucerà un po'....” avvisò Waverly, prima di versare un po' di disinfettante sulla ferita.</p>
<p>Nicole studiò il profilo del viso di Waverly, così vicino al suo volto, guardò l'orecchio, la guancia e l'occhio: la pupilla di Waverly era dilatata... paura, emozione, concentrazione... eccitazione; era tutto quello che Nicole vedeva.</p>
<p>Le labbra di Nicole si posarono sulla guancia di Waverly, sentì subito la pelle diventare bollente sotto di esse, “grazie...” le sussurrò.</p>
<p>Waverly deglutì, ma non rispose.</p>
<p><br/>“Sei stata davvero delicata, non ho sentito nulla.” Nicole guardò la fasciatura attorno al suo braccio.</p>
<p>“Mi fa piacere...”</p>
<p>“Bene. Direi che ora che io me ne vada...” Nicole si alzò e prese la camicia che aveva abbandonato sulla lavatrice pochi minuti prima.</p>
<p>“Andare dove?”</p>
<p>“Non lo so ancora... forse nel fienile, Lucy potrebbe gradire la mia presenza.” Rispose.</p>
<p>“Ti sto dando l'impressione di non volerti qui...?”</p>
<p>“Un pochino. Ma non mi offendo, tranquilla: lo so che non mi conosci. E poi ho approfittato anche troppo della vostra accoglienza.” Nicole sorrise di nuovo e camminò verso la porta, lasciando la candela appoggiata sul bordo della vasca da bagno.</p>
<p>Waverly voleva trovare un modo per fermarla, “Wynonna e Doc stanno facendo sesso, non puoi passare dal salotto...”</p>
<p>Nicole si voltò verso di lei, grattandosi la testa, “avrei preferito che la cosa non fosse resa tanto palese...” ma infine, lei rise.</p>
<p>“E poi... non vuoi sapere perché ti ho chiamata 'diavolo'?”</p>
<p>“Sì, lo voglio sapere.”</p>
<p>“Andiamo nella mia stanza, è okay per te?” Waverly prese la candela.</p>
<p>“Solo se lo è per te.” Rispose.</p>
<p>“Da questa parte.”</p>
<p><br/>Dopo che Waverly ebbe raccontato a Nicole la storia della vecchia signora...</p>
<p>“Sapresti riconoscerla?”</p>
<p>Waverly annuì, “sicuramente...”</p>
<p>“E'... disturbante. Tutta questa storia...”</p>
<p>“Lo è.”</p>
<p>“Non ti biasimo per avermi puntato contro una pistola.”</p>
<p>“Non lo fai?”</p>
<p>“No.” Nicole sorrise.</p>
<p>“Grazie...”</p>
<p>Nicole appoggiò la schiena contro il letto; lei e Waverly erano sedute sul pavimento della camera di Waverly.</p>
<p>“Prima hai detto che non ti conosco... è vero. Posso farti qualche domanda?” Chiese Waverly, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, “come ho già detto: io risponderò sempre ad ogni tua domanda.”</p>
<p>“Anche se quello che ti chiederò sarà personale e non sono affari miei?”</p>
<p>“Certo.” Nicole annuì, “non ho nulla da nascondere.”</p>
<p>“Grazie, Nicole.” Waverly sorrise alla donna. “Cosa ti ha spinta a diventare un poliziotto?”</p>
<p>Nicole non ebbe bisogno di molto tempo per rispondere, “la voglia di avere il controllo e di poter essere importante per qualcuno.”</p>
<p>“Importante per qualcuno...?”</p>
<p>Nicole annuì, “sono una persona sola.”</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace...” Waverly abbassò la testa, “forse le mie domande ti turbano...”</p>
<p>“Le tue domande non possono aprire nessuna ferita del mio passato: sono cicatrici troppe vecchie per poter sanguinare ancora.”</p>
<p>“Okay... ma se non vuoi rispondere andrà bene lo stesso... okay?”</p>
<p>Nicole annuì, e cominciò a fissare le sua mani, magre ed affusolate.</p>
<p>“Quanti anni hai, Nicole? Non riesco a capirlo: il tuo volto è insieme infantile e maturo, quasi austero... dipende dalle espressioni facciali che assumi...”</p>
<p>“Ho trentatré anni. Posso sapere anche io la tua età?” Nicole continuò a guardarsi le mani.</p>
<p>“Ho ventinove anni... o meglio, a Dicembre compirò gli anni. Quando sei nata?”</p>
<p>“Il 2 Febbraio, sono un Acquario.”</p>
<p>Waverly ignorò il brivido che corse lungo la sua spina dorsale: 2 Febbraio... una data associata al male... questo le aveva detto la Zia Maria... ma forse erano solo miti.</p>
<p>“Tutto okay?” Nicole aveva lasciato le sue mani per guardare il volto di Waverly.</p>
<p>“Il tuo segno zodiacale è il più pazzo dello zodiaco...” Waverly sorrise, cercando di mascherare i suoi pensieri.</p>
<p>“Così dicono.” Nicole annuì, tornando a concentrarsi sulle sue mani.</p>
<p>“La tua famiglia... non lo so, non hai buoni rapporti con loro?”</p>
<p>“La mia famiglia naturale non ha potuto tenermi... sono stata adottata, ma ora loro non ci sono più.”</p>
<p>“Hanno cambiato Stato, Continente?”</p>
<p>Nicole scosse la testa, “no, non sono più su questa Terra :sono morti. Vuoi sapere come?”</p>
<p>Waverly rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, “ Mi dispiace tanto...! Solo se vuoi dirmelo... non sei obbligata...”</p>
<p>“Avevo quindici anni... una notte la mia famiglia adottiva: mio padre, mia madre e la mia sorellina Anne, furono assassinati nei loro letti, fatti a pezzi con un'ascia.”</p>
<p>“Dio... mi dispiace tanto, Nicole! Hanno trovato il responsabile?”</p>
<p>“No, non hanno mai capito chi li abbia massacrati.” Il tono di Nicole era incolore, quasi piatto: era come se la donna non provasse alcuna emozione. “Hanno pensato che fossi stata io: sono l'unica sopravvissuta. Ma alla fine mi hanno lasciata in pace.”</p>
<p>“E' orribile...!”</p>
<p>“Sono passati più di quindici anni...” Nicole si voltò e sorrise a Waverly, “è il passato.”</p>
<p>“Cosa hai fatto dopo? Voglio dire, avevi solo quindici anni...”</p>
<p>“Il mio padre naturale mi ha contattata, mi ha dato dei soldi, ma non potevo stare con lui... quando sono diventata abbastanza grande mi sono iscritta all'accademia di polizia.”</p>
<p>“E la tua madre biologica?”</p>
<p>“Lei è morta dandomi alla luce, ha solo avuto il tempo di scegliere il mio nome e darmi il suo cognome.”</p>
<p>“Hai avuto una vita davvero difficile... mi dispiace tanto, Nicole...”</p>
<p>“E' tutto okay.”</p>
<p>“Grazie per avermi raccontato la tua storia...”</p>
<p>Nicole annuì, “ora sarà meglio dormire, domani dobbiamo organizzare la città.”</p>
<p>Waverly era rimasta talmente sconvolta dalla storia di Nicole, che aveva dimenticato di parlare delle miniere.</p>
<p>Nicole attese che Waverly dormisse profondamente, prima di svanire in una nube nera.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>Nicole riapparve in un luogo isolato di Purgatory, un luogo dove nessuno avrebbe potuto sentire le sue urla di rabbia.</p>
<p>Quello era il primo momento in quella giornata in cui era davvero sola e libera di sfogarsi.</p>
<p>“Cazzo! Non bastava darmi un corpo mortale?! Non era sufficiente come punizione?! Imprigionarmi sotto questa dannata cupola è troppo! Davvero troppo! Costretta a morire di fame e sete con questi scarti della razza umana!” Urlò. “Ridarmi dei poteri a cosa dovrebbe servirmi? Uh? A cosa cazzo dovrebbe servirmi?! Se non posso uscire da qui!? Lo so che questa dannata cupola è per me! Lo so! L'avete messa voi! Dannazione!!!”</p>
<p>Continuò ad urlare fino a ferirsi la gola.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Volontari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Volontari</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/><br/>Waverly si svegliò quando il sole non era ancora del tutto sorto: la sera prima era andata a dormire molto presto, poco dopo il tramonto.</p>
<p>La prima cosa che notò, fu l'assenza di Nicole nella stanza.</p>
<p>Pensò che la donna dai capelli rossi avesse preferito dormire sul divano della stanza, ma lei non era lì.</p>
<p><br/>“Buongiorno, avete visto Nicole?” Chiese Waverly, quando entrò in cucina.</p>
<p>La fioca luce del giorno non bastava ad illuminare la cucina, nonostante la finestra fosse rivolta ad est, così Wynonna e Henry avevano acceso una candela.</p>
<p>“Pensavo che avesse dormito con te.” Wynonna fece l'occhiolino a Waverly. Ma la ragazza la ignorò, “mi sono addormentata subito. Forse è andata a vedere se Lucy sta bene.”</p>
<p>“Chi è Lucy?”Chiese Doc, sorseggiando il suo caffè.</p>
<p>“La capra di Nicole.” Wynonna e Waverly lo dissero in contemporanea.</p>
<p>“Okay...” Henry annuì.</p>
<p>Waverly stava per accendere il fuoco sotto al bollitore, per prepararsi del thé, quando qualcuno busso alla porta. “Vado io...”</p>
<p>“Chi potrà essere a quest'ora?” Si chiese Doc.</p>
<p>“Tra poco lo scopriremo...” Rispose Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Spero solo che non ci siano altri problemi...”</p>
<p>Waverly girò la chiave per aprire la porta d'ingresso.</p>
<p>“Nicole... ma...?”</p>
<p>“Buongiorno, Waverly...” la faccia di Nicole sembrava sconvolta e stanca: delle occhiaie scure risaltavano il colore chiaro dei suoi occhi e la pelle pallida faceva sembrare i suoi capelli ancora più rossi.</p>
<p>“Cosa ti è successo? E come hai fatto ad uscire...? la porta era chiusa dall'interno...”</p>
<p>“E' stata una lunga notte, ho davvero bisogno di una tazza di caffè, se sarai così gentile da offrirmela...” la voce di Nicole era bassa e roca.</p>
<p>“E forse ti servirà anche qualcosa per il mal di gola... entra.” Waverly si fece da parte per permettere alla donna di entrare.</p>
<p>“Grazie...” Nicole entrò, ma attese che Waverly richiudesse la porta, prima di dirigersi verso la cucina.</p>
<p>“Buongiorno a tutti.” Nicole si mise a sedere accanto a Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Nicole... cavolo, hai un aspetto tremendo...” la donna dai capelli neri posò una mano sulla fronte di Nicole, “e anche le febbre direi...”</p>
<p>“Sto bene, Wynonna. Non preoccuparti.” Rispose la donna, poi lei aggiunse, “grazie, Waverly.” Quando la ragazza le porse una tazza di caffè fumante.</p>
<p>“Hai passato la notte fuori, Nicole?” Chiese Henry.</p>
<p>Nicole prese un sorso di caffè prima di rispondere, “sì. Non riuscivo a dormire, ho fatto il giro dell'intera cupola, ma non ho trovato vie d'uscita.” Nicole mentiva, in realtà lei aveva passato tutta la notte ad urlare e piangere.</p>
<p>“Quando hai finito il caffè vieni con me, voglio cambiarti le bende.” Waverly si mise seduta davanti a Nicole, fra Wynonna e Henry.</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi annuì.</p>
<p>“Poi tornate giù, Waverly ed io abbiamo pensato ad una cosa ieri, e vorrei che ci fossimo tutti prima di parlarne.” Wynonna finì la sua tazza di caffè e se ne versò dell'altro, questa volta con un goccio di rum.</p>
<p>“Buone notizie, mi auguro.” Disse Doc, prendendo del rum anche per sé.</p>
<p>“Spero che sia così.” Wynonna annuì.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Nicole finì il caffè, “Waverly, se vuoi prenderti cura di me, io sono pronta.”</p>
<p>La scelta della parole di Nicole aveva sempre qualcosa di strano, non sbagliato, solo strano.</p>
<p>“Seguimi.” Waverly lasciò a metà la sua tazza di thé e si alzò.</p>
<p><br/>“Ora mi dici come hai fatto ad uscire?” Chiese Waverly, mentre Nicole si sbottonava la camicia della divisa.</p>
<p>“Usando i miei poteri.”</p>
<p>“Molto divertente, perché non li usi per farci uscire dalla cupola? Sono seria, come hai fatto?” Waverly posò delle garze pulite e del disinfettante accanto a Nicole.</p>
<p>“Dallo scantinato, c'è una finestra rotta, non sono riuscita a chiudermela dietro... non avete paura dei ladri?”</p>
<p>“Chi verrebbe mai a rubare a casa dello sceriffo?” Waverly sorrise, grata che ci fosse una spiegazione. “Perché sei uscita dalla finestra?” Chiese poi, cominciando a togliere le vecchie bende, macchiate di sangue, dalla ferita di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Wynonna e Henry erano nudi... non mi sentivo a mio agio a passare loro vicino” Rispose.</p>
<p>“Nicole... la tua ferita ha fatto infezione... merda, pensavo di averla disinfettata bene...”</p>
<p>Nicole si guardò il braccio, -stupido corpo mortale...- “non è colpa tua, probabilmente della polvere è finita nel taglio, oppure il proiettile era sporco di qualche sostanza, Miller non sembrava uno che si prende cura della propria attrezzatura...”</p>
<p>“Ti darò degli antibiotici, ma devi stare a riposo. Se l'infezione entra nel sangue potresti morire.” Waverly cominciò a pulire la ferita di Nicole, cercando di non farle male, ma anche di rimuover il pus che spurgava dal taglio.</p>
<p>“Non se ne parla. La città ha bisogno di tutti. Ieri quello stronzo di Bob Miller ci ha fatto perdere un sacco di tempo.” Disse Nicole, continuando a guardarsi la ferita, e le mani di Waverly, le quali si muovevamo delicate ma veloci sulla sua pelle. “E il tempo è la cosa più preziosa che abbiamo...”</p>
<p>“Nicole, un infezione è una cosa seria.”</p>
<p>“Waverly, apprezzo davvero molto le tue cure e la tua preoccupazione nei miei confronti, ma sono una donna adulta.”</p>
<p>“Io...” Waverly lasciò cadere qualche goccia di disinfettante, “vorrei che tu mi ascoltassi... hai anche la febbre...”</p>
<p>“E io voglio che tu non dica niente a nessuno. Quando ci sarà più calma starò a risposo. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay...”</p>
<p>“Voglio la tua parola.” Nicole cercò gli occhi di Waverly, ed infine li trovò.</p>
<p>“Hai la mia parola, Nicole.”</p>
<p>“Ti ringrazio.”</p>
<p><br/>“Bene, ora che ci siamo tutti, vorrei parlarvi di qualcosa.” Disse Wynonna, quando Waverly e Nicole furono in cucina con loro.</p>
<p>“Ti ascoltiamo, Wynonna.” Doc sorrise alla donna dai capelli neri.</p>
<p>“Grazie, amore. Dunque, sappiamo che non c'è modo di oltrepassare la cupola dalla superficie, quindi ho pensato che potremmo provare da sotto terra.”</p>
<p>“Non ti seguo, Wynonna.” Disse Nicole, guardandola.</p>
<p>“Le miniere sono ancora dentro Purgatory, scendono molto in profondità. Siamo sotto una cupola, no? Non dentro una boccia di vetro.”</p>
<p>“Wynonna, se hai ragione... sei hai ragione siamo salvi!” Esclamò Doc, “come abbiamo fatto a non pensarci subito?”</p>
<p>Tutti stavano sorridendo, tutti tranne Nicole.</p>
<p>“E' tutto okay, Nicole? Sei davvero pallida...” Wynonna guardò attentamente il volto di Nicole, sudato e pallido.</p>
<p>“Stavo solo pensando che questa è davvero una buona notizia, quasi troppo bella per crederci...”</p>
<p>“Non fare la pessimista, Nicole, oggi usciremo da qui!” Doc si alzò per baciare la fronte di sua moglie.</p>
<p>“Propongo di razionare comunque il cibo, l'acqua ed il carburante, se il piano B fallisce dovremmo tornare alla piano A: sopravvivere il più a lungo possibile sotto questa dannata cupola e sperare che sparisca, così com'è comparsa. Non voglio rompere le uova nel paniere a nessuno, voglio solo essere realista, pronta a tutto.” Nicole li guardò tutti in faccia.</p>
<p>“Sei una donna saggia, Nicole Haught. Ma cerchiamo di pensare positivo, okay?” Doc tornò a sedersi.</p>
<p>“Penseremo positivo, ma Nicole ha ragione: il piano A deve essere attuato.” Disse Waverly.</p>
<p>“Sono d'accordo anche io.” Wynonna annuì.</p>
<p>“Beh, tre donne contro un uomo... non ho speranza. Farò come dici, Nicole, ma subito dopo, cercheremo dei volontari per scendere nelle vecchie miniere.” Doc alzò le mani.</p>
<p>“Sarò fra quei volontari.” Il tono di Nicole era fermo, nonostante la sua voce tremasse appena.</p>
<p>“Non se ne parla, io guiderò il gruppo attraverso le miniere, sono l'autorità più alta rimasta in città.” Doc scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Nicole...” Waverly stava per dire qualcosa, ma lei si trattenne, ricordando la promessa che le aveva fatto.</p>
<p>“E' questo il punto: se ti succedesse qualcosa la città sarebbe perduta. La cupola potrebbe aver danneggiato le miniere, è troppo pericoloso.”</p>
<p>“Sono un uomo, è mio dovere proteggervi.”</p>
<p>“Qui il sesso non centra niente, non è una questione di forza fisica, è una questione di ruoli.” Il tono di Nicole non ammetteva repliche, “tu rimarrai in superficie. Hai una famiglia qui, se io dovessi morire laggiù nessuno piangerebbe la mia morte.”</p>
<p>“Gesù, Nicole...! Questo è davvero triste... a noi importa di te, anche se ti conosciamo da poco.” Wynonna posò una mano su quella di Nicole e le sorrise.</p>
<p>“Ti ringrazio, Wynonna. Ma non c'è vergogna nel tenere più al proprio marito piuttosto che ad una sconosciuta. Non sono niente per voi, ma posso diventarlo se mi date la possibilità di aiutare.”</p>
<p>“Va bene, Nicole... ma questo non significa che la mia vita valga più della tua.” Doc guardò Nicole con sincera ammirazione.</p>
<p><br/>Lo sceriffo Doc era nella piazza principale di Purgatory, con un microfono in mano, e Nicole al suo fianco. Circondati da praticamente tutta Purgatory.</p>
<p>“Ora che abbiamo parlato di come organizzare la città. Ho due buone notizie per voi, una lo sarà di sicuro: voglio presentarvi il nuovo vice sceriffo di Purgatory, Nicole Haught! Datele il benvenuto!”</p>
<p>La folla applaudì forte, e qualcuno urlò:</p>
<p>“E' la donna che ha salvato lo sceriffo!”</p>
<p>“Nicole, Nicole, Nicole!”</p>
<p>“Nicole ha salvato lo sceriffo e i clienti del bar!”</p>
<p>“Hai la nostra stima, Nicole Haught!”</p>
<p>“E' la donna che ha segnato le strade!”</p>
<p>“E' sopravvissuta alla caduta della cupola! E' benedetta da Dio!”</p>
<p>Nicole guardò la folla che l'acclamava e sorrise, nonostante non riuscisse a vedere bene i loro volti: la sua vista era offuscata, probabilmente la febbre stava salendo.</p>
<p>“Ti amano, Nicole.” Doc le sorrise, “vorrei che fossi tu a parlare delle miniere a queste persone.”</p>
<p>“Grazie, sceriffo, ma non penso di volerlo fare. Sei tu lo sceriffo, questa è la tua città.” Nicole gli sorrise.</p>
<p>“Sei sicura? Non è un problema per me, questo non è un concorso di popolarità.” Lui ricambio il sorriso di lei.</p>
<p>Nicole annuì, “Purgatory ha bisogno della voce del suo sceriffo.”</p>
<p>“Va bene, non ti obbligherò a fare nulla.” Poi lui riavvicinò il megafono alla bocca e attese qualche secondo per far finire gli applausi. “L'altra buona notizia è che forse c'è un modo per uscire da questa cupola, mia moglie, la bellissima Wynonna Earp ha avuto l'idea di controllare le miniere, forse la cupola non è così profonda.”</p>
<p>Un'altro applauso e altre grida di gioia.</p>
<p>“Nicole Haught si è offerta come prima volontaria per esplorare le miniere alla ricerca di una via di fuga, il suo è un gesto di grande coraggio e generosità!”</p>
<p>Altri applausi.</p>
<p>“Ho bisogno di altri due volontari, ma voglio che ci pensiate bene prima di alzare la mano, non vi nasconderò che le miniere sono pericolose.” Disse Doc.</p>
<p>Molte mani si alzarono, praticamente tutte quelle della popolazione adulta di Purgatory, tutti erano ispirati dal gesto di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Nicole è una di noi!”</p>
<p>“Lei è la miglior cosa capitata a Purgatory!”</p>
<p>“Sono con te, Nicole!”</p>
<p>“Verrò anche io!”</p>
<p>“Nicole, Nicole, Nicole!!!”</p>
<p>La donna sorrise: tutto stava andando secondo i suoi piani. Tutto era quasi troppo perfetto, era bastato davvero poco per portare i cittadini di Purgatory dalla sua parte.</p>
<p>Se tutto fosse andato secondo i desideri di Nicole Haught, presto la città di Purgatory avrebbe avuto un nuovo sceriffo e leader. C'era solo una cosa da fare: non morire nelle miniere...<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<p>
  <strong>11</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Alla Ricerca di una Via D'uscita</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Avete tutti delle torce?” Chiese Nicole Haught, guardando l'uomo e la donna che aveva davanti: i due volontari scelti.</p>
<p>“Sì, Ufficiale Haught.” L'uomo rispose, e la donna annuì, “anche una di riserva.”</p>
<p>“Fate attenzione.” Doc era davanti ad una piccola folla che era venuta fino a quel punto per augurare loro buona fortuna.</p>
<p>“Le miniere sono molto profonde, da quello che ho capito, quindi potrebbero volerci delle ore... se la missione avrà successo, allora ci vediamo al punto in cui giace la mia povera macchina, ma saremo dall'altra parte. A quel punto cercheremo aiuto dall'esterno e faremo in modo che tutta Purgatory possa attraversare le miniere in sicurezza.” Nicole fece un pausa ed alzò la voce, “se entrò il tramonto di domani non ci vedrete dall'altra parte o non saremo usciti da qui... beh, ricordateci come degli eroi e pregate per le nostre anime.” Poi lei si rivolse ai due volontari, “quali sono i vostri nomi?”</p>
<p>“Sono Michael Verdi.” Rispose il giovane uomo.</p>
<p>“Virginia Clark.”</p>
<p>“Ricorderete per sempre Virginia e Michael come gli eroi che hanno provato a salvare Purgatory o che sono morti con onore, provandoci!” Nicole lo urlò, in modo che tutti potessero sentire le sue parole.</p>
<p>Nicole sentiva di essere molto debole, ma non poteva arrendersi ora, non ora che era così vicina...</p>
<p>La folla applaudì rumorosamente.</p>
<p><br/>Le persone si avvicinarono ai volontari per salutarli ed augurare loro di tornare sani e salvi, da una parte o l'altra della cupola.</p>
<p>Waverly si avvicinò a Nicole.</p>
<p>“Ce la faremo. In un modo o nell'altro...” Disse Nicole, mentre lei e Waverly si allontanavano un po' dal resto delle persone.</p>
<p>“Nicole, nelle tue condizioni...” Waverly scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Sei preoccupata per me...?” Nicole sembrava sorpresa.</p>
<p>“Certo che sì! Hai la febbre alta, forse dovrete camminare per miglia e miglia...” rispose la ragazza.</p>
<p>“Grazie...”</p>
<p>Waverly guardò Nicole con espressione smarrita, “per cosa?”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, “perché ti preoccupi per me... è una bella sensazione...”</p>
<p>Waverly guardò Nicole negli occhi per alcuni secondi, “sei stata sola per tanto tempo, Nicole L. Haught, ma qui hai delle persone che ti rispettano e che impareranno a volerti bene... quindi cerca di non morire...”</p>
<p>“Ci proverò, lo prometto.” Nicole fece una carezza sulla guancia di Waverly.</p>
<p>“Un'ultima cosa, Nicole...”</p>
<p>“Sì?”</p>
<p>“Credo di volerti dare quel bacio... hai vinto la scommessa dopotutto...” Waverly continuò a guardare Nicole dritta negli occhi. “Potresti abbassarti un po'?”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, “no.”</p>
<p>“No...?” Waverly era sorpresa.</p>
<p>“Quel bacio mi spetta di diritto, non posso morire senza prima averlo ottenuto... me lo darai quando ci rivedremo.”</p>
<p>“Quando ci rivedremo... Nicole...” Waverly guardò ancora una volta la donna dai capelli rossi, poi si allontanò, lasciando che anche Wynonna potesse parlare con Nicole.</p>
<p>“Ti prenderai cura di Lucy per me, Wynonna?”</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli neri sorrise alla donna dai capelli rossi, “sarà per poco tempo, penso che lei ed io andremo d'accordo.”</p>
<p>“Ne sono sicura.” Anche Nicole sorrise.</p>
<p>“Posso abbracciarti, Nicole?” Chiese Wynonna, avvicinandosi a lei.</p>
<p>Nicole esitò qualche secondo: non era abituata a dimostrazioni d'affetto. “Certo...”</p>
<p>“Stai attenta alla testa, là sotto...” Wynonna abbracciò la donna più alta per alcuni secondi.</p>
<p>Nicole rise, “lo farò.”</p>
<p>“Nicole, una parola?” Chiese Doc, avvicinandosi a loro.</p>
<p>“Vi lascio parlare... stai attenta, Nicole.” Wynonna si allontanò.</p>
<p>“Sceriffo.” Nicole abbassò la testa in segno di rispetto.</p>
<p>“Se si mette male...”</p>
<p>“Se sarà troppo pericolo proseguirò da sola. Prometto che non metterò a rischio le loro vite.”</p>
<p>“E nemmeno la tua, Nicole! Devi imparare ad essere più egoista.” Henry la guardò in faccia, “dico sul serio Nicole, non voglio perdere una persona come te inutilmente. Promettimi che non correrai rischi stupidi.”</p>
<p>“Promesso.”</p>
<p>Doc annuì, “la città, dentro o fuori da questa cupola, ha bisogno di una persona come te. Torna da noi.” Henry le diede una pacca sulla spalla e si allontanò</p>
<p><br/>Le voci di coloro che facevano il tifo per i volontari, diventavano sempre più deboli, mentre i tre scendevano nelle miniere, dopo qualche minuto, attorno a loro ci fu solo il silenzio e l'oscurità.</p>
<p>Nicole dubitava che sarebbe stato così facile uscire dalla cupola, ma una parte di lei cominciava a crederci, forse a causa di tutto l'ottimismo e la gioia che si era lasciata alle spalle...</p>
<p>“Non è facile orientarsi con questo buio, ma tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è scegliere sempre la strada a sinistra, in questo modo passeremo sotto la strada principale che porta a Purgatory ed usciremo a circa sei miglia da Purgatory, in un'altra miniera che si collega a questa.” Disse Virginia.</p>
<p>“Esatto, poi uno di noi correrà alla cupola e gli altri due cercheranno aiuto.” Aggiunse Michael.</p>
<p>... e l'ottimismo e la speranza che i suoi compagni d'avventura avevano portato con loro nella miniera.</p>
<p><br/>“Tutto bene, Ufficiale Haught?” chiese Virginia, dopo circa un paio d'ore di cammino, “non hai detto una parola e il tuo respiro sembra affannato.”</p>
<p>Nicole deglutì, era sempre più debole e stordita, “sto bene, Virginia, ma ti prego, chiamami Nicole... non è il caso di essere formali qua sotto.”</p>
<p>“Va bene, Nicole. Non ti ho ancora ringraziato per tutto quello che hai fatto e stai facendo per la città.” La ragazza dai capelli castano chiaro le sorrise.</p>
<p>“Sto solo facendo il mio dovere, davvero non è nulla di straordinario.”</p>
<p>“Nicole, è vero che la tua macchina è stata tagliata in due dalla cupola? Come diavolo hai fatto a salvarti il culo?” Chiese Michael.</p>
<p>“Sono stata davvero fortunata o sfortunata, dipende dai punti di vista...” Rispose Nicole, cercando sostegno nelle pareti per non cadere a terra. Gli altri due erano davanti a lei e non potevano vederla, questo fece piacere a Nicole: c'era il rischio che annullassero la missione. Perdere tempo era l'ultima cosa che Nicole voleva: il tempo era essenziale per il suo piano.</p>
<p>“Poteva andare in soli tre modi,” disse Michael, “uno, portare il culo in salvo, quello che hai fatto, due, schiantarti contro la barriera e tre, ma non meno figo, esserne schiacciata!”</p>
<p>“Figo...?” Virginia scosse la testa. “Nicole, tu hai idea di che cosa possa essere la cupola e chi sia il responsabile?”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, un sorriso brutto e malato, “i demoni dell'inferno.”</p>
<p>“Già... figo!” Rise Michael.</p>
<p>“Parli di quelli del governo...?” chiese Virginia, continuando ad illuminare il percorso con la torcia.</p>
<p>“Sì, parlo di loro.” Rispose Nicole.</p>
<p>“Oh...” il giovane uomo sembrava deluso.</p>
<p>“Okay, eccoci al terzo bivio, questo significa che siamo quasi al momento della verità. Siamo scesi parecchio, quindi la strada percorsa era verso il basso e non in linea retta, secondo i miei calcoli, fra circa trenta metri dovrebbe esserci la cupola o la nostra via d'uscita...” disse Virginia. “Nicole, vuoi avere l'onore di scoprire il nostro destino?”</p>
<p>Nicole tolse la mano dalla parete e raddrizzò la schiena, giusto un secondo prima che Virginia e Michael si voltassero verso di lei.</p>
<p>“Insieme... qualunque cosa ci aspetti oltre questo bivio, lo scopriremo insieme.” Nicole cercò di camminare dritta.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/>“Stanno andando tutti a casa o ad aspettare dalla macchina di Nicole, noi che facciamo?” Chiese Wynonna. Lei e Waverly erano ancora davanti all'entrata delle miniere.</p>
<p>“Credo che aspetterò qui, se non trovano niente e tornano indietro non ci sarà nessuno ad accoglierli qui.” Rispose, sedendosi sul prato davanti alla miniera.</p>
<p>“Hai ragione, vuoi un po' di compagnia?”</p>
<p>“Mi farebbe piacere, sì.” Waverly annuì.</p>
<p>“Hai visto la faccia di Nicole?” Wynonna si mise seduta sull'erba accanto a Waverly, “sembrava una che ha pianto per tutta la notte...”</p>
<p>“L'ho pensato anche io. Ieri sera mi ha raccontato qualcosa del suo passato...”</p>
<p>“E...?”</p>
<p>“E non è stato bello.” Waverly ripensò al volto e al tono di Nicole della sera prima, lei sembrava non provare emozioni, ma forse era solo diventata brava a nasconderle.</p>
<p>“Ha detto che nessuno piangerebbe la sua morte... mi ha fatto molta tristezza. Immagino che lei non abbia rapporti con i suoi parenti.”</p>
<p>“I suoi genitori sono morti, almeno tre di essi: è stata adottata. E anche la sua sorellina è morta.”</p>
<p>“Merda...”</p>
<p>“Già...” Waverly annuì.</p>
<p>“Spero che là fuori lei possa trovare un po' di felicità... è una brava persona, ne sono sicura.”</p>
<p>“Mi sento davvero in colpa per il modo in cui l'ho trattata, ma c'era e c'è qualcosa che non capisco di lei...” Waverly guardò la bocca nera e spalancata della miniera. “Come se Nicole fosse... non lo so... diversa, in qualche modo.”</p>
<p>“Ho la stessa sensazione, ma forse è solo perché non la conosciamo ancora bene.”</p>
<p>“E' sicuramente per quello.” Waverly annuì, scegliendo di crederci.</p>
<p>“Corro a casa a prendere un paio di birre per noi e dell'acqua, nel caso loro dovessero tornare da qui... anche se spero che qualcuno venga a dirmi che sono dall'altra parte di questo dannato muro trasparente...”</p>
<p>“Lo spero anche io...”</p>
<p>“Torno fra dieci minuti!” Wynonna raccolse una bicicletta e cominciò a pedalare verso l'Homestead.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Siamo vicini... la risposta è letteralmente dietro l'angolo...” Disse Virginia.</p>
<p>Loro tre stavano camminando lentamente, quasi spaventati da qualunque cosa potessero trovare: libertà o condanna.</p>
<p>“Se la barriera non dovesse esserci, potremmo vedere la luce del sole fra meno di quindici minuti...” Michael sorrise.</p>
<p>Nicole aveva la sensazione che le pareti si muovessero come enormi gelatine, ma non poteva ancora perdere i sensi... non ancora!</p>
<p>“Sembra libero!” Esclamò Michael, una volta voltato l'angolo.</p>
<p>“Tiriamo un sasso, non vedo il riflesso delle torce, ma voglio esserne sicura...” disse Virginia, raccogliendo una pietra da terra. “Pronti?”</p>
<p>Nicole e Michael annuirono, trattenendo il respiro.</p>
<p>Virginia lanciò la pietra.</p>
<p>La pietra rimbalzò contro qualcosa d'invisibile...</p>
<p>I due ragazzi cominciarono ad urlare tutta la loro rabbia e disperazione.</p>
<p>Nicole non riusciva a sentirsi completamente delusa, ci avrebbe scommesso: troppo facile. Ma quello era il momento per giocarsi l'ultima carta di quella giornata, solo un ultimo sforzo...</p>
<p>I suoi occhi brillarono di azzurro e un secondo dopo, parte del soffitto della miniera cominciò a crollare.</p>
<p>“Attenti!” Nicole afferrò i vestiti dei suoi due compagni, un secondo prima che pietre e travi li colpissero. Ma uno dei frammenti, forse una trave, colpì Nicole.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Quanto tempo è passato?” Chiese Wynonna, finendo la seconda bottiglia di birra.</p>
<p>“Quattro ore e venti minuti... o sono usciti dall'altra parte o stanno per tornare...” rispose Waverly, guardando l'orologio che aveva al polso.</p>
<p>“O sono morti...”</p>
<p>“Wynonna...”</p>
<p>“Scusami... sono nervosa... non so aspettare.”</p>
<p>Waverly stava per replicare, ma lei si bloccò, “hai sentito?”</p>
<p>“Cosa?”<br/>“Sembrano voci... ascolta...”</p>
<p>Le due sorelle trattenerò il respiro per ascoltare meglio, ma non sentirono nulla.</p>
<p>“Forse l'ho solo immaginato...” Waverly scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“No, non l'hai immaginato... merda! Guarda!” Wynonna indicò le miniere.</p>
<p>Virginia e Michael stavano uscendo, lui aveva il corpo di Nicole tra le braccia; la faccia della donna dai capelli rossi era una maschera di sangue, sembrava interamente ricoperta del suo sangue, in realtà.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>12</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Inferno...?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Cosa è successo?!” Wynonna e Waverly raggiunsero subito i due ragazzi ed il corpo di Nicole.</p>
<p>“E' morta...?” Waverly guardò Nicole: sembrava un cadavere.</p>
<p>“Non penso che sia morta, la sento respirare tra le mie braccia... ci ha salvato da un crollo, ma qualcosa l'ha colpita...” Michael mise a terra Nicole, aveva bisogno di riposare.</p>
<p>“Ditemi che siete tornati indietro per il crollo...?” Wynonna si inginocchiò vicino al corpo di Nicole per capire da dove il sangue fosse uscito, ma con tutto quel sangue era difficile dirlo.</p>
<p>Virginia scosse la testa, “il crollo è avvenuto dopo che abbiamo trovato la barriera... siamo completamente in trappola. Ma ora penso che la cosa più importante sia prendersi cura di Nicole...” guardò il corpo steso sul prato</p>
<p>“Vado a chiamare un medico. L'Homestead è la più vicina, portatela là!” Waverly non riusciva a guardare Nicole ridotta in quelle condizioni pietose.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>Nicole pensava di essere morta e di essere all'inferno... l'inferno vero, insieme alle altre anime dannate, un anima tra miliardi di miliardi... non poteva esserci altra spiegazione: tutto era buio, dolore, sofferenza e solitudine... era morta... aveva fallito, questo la faceva arrabbiare: era così vicina al completamento del suo piano, ancora solo poche mosse... così poche... dannazione!</p>
<p>Era almeno riuscita a salvare quei due ragazzi...? Sì, Nicole ne era abbastanza sicura, ora riusciva a ricordare la trave che le colpiva la testa. Almeno qualcuno l'avrebbe ricordata con un po' di stima... NO! Non era abbastanza! Non doveva morire, non ancora... dannazione! Aveva fatto qualsiasi cosa per ottenere il controllo della città in modo pulito ed eroico... ed ora era stato tutto inutile... tutto dannatamente inutile... ma forse... tutto sommato, era stata fortunata, forse morire di fame e sete sarebbe stato peggio... ma perché allora non riusciva a sentirsi meglio? Perché aveva fallito... aveva esagerato, si era spinta troppo oltre, non era stata abbastanza brava, abbastanza intelligente... era stata stupida... aveva sopravalutato il suo corpo mortale... la Superbia è un peccato...</p>
<p>Quali erano gli altri peccati macchiavano la sua anima...? Invidia ed Ira... tre peccati capitali che, anche escludendo tutte le altre azioni malvagie della sua esistenza, sarebbero comunque bastati a condannarla all'inferno...</p>
<p>Un inferno buio... lei aveva paura del buio...</p>
<p>Un inferno che non poteva neppure vedere o toccare... sembrava galleggiare senza corpo, sola con la sua mente, con i suoi demoni e peccati... sarebbe stato così per tutta l'eternità... cazzo! Fanculo! Dannazione!!!</p>
<p>“Penso che lei stia per svegliarsi...”</p>
<p>Chi parla? Di chi è questa voce? Chi si sta svegliando? Forse dei demoni infernali che si stanno occupando di un'altra anima vicino a lei, qualcosa che lei non può vedere o toccare, ma solo sentire... sentire sarà l'unica cosa esterna alla sua mente che potrà fare per tutta l'eternità, non è abbastanza...!</p>
<p>“Nicole...?”</p>
<p>Chi parla? Chi sei...? Conosco la tua voce, ma non riesco a ricordare il tuo viso... parlami ancora... ti prego...</p>
<p>Mamma...? Ma tu non puoi essere qui, perché io... io...</p>
<p>“Nicole riesci a sentirmi?”</p>
<p>Sì, ti sento... ti prego, non lasciarmi nell'oscurità della mia mente... aprimi gli occhi... permettimi di vedere ancora qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa... ho paura del buio, lo sai...</p>
<p>Mamma, sei tu vero? Perché sei qui?</p>
<p>Mamma!?</p>
<p>“Nicole, sei forte, aprì gli occhi...”</p>
<p>Ci sto provando... lo giuro, ci sto provando...! Mamma...?!</p>
<p>Dove sei?</p>
<p>No, non mi lasciare da sola...! Ti prego, aiutami Mamma!</p>
<p>“Mamma!” Nicole aprì gli occhi.</p>
<p>“Piano... piano, Nicole... va tutto bene... sei al sicuro ora.” Wynonna aveva le mani appoggiate sul petto e le spalle di Nicole, cercando di tenerla ferma. “Sono Wynonna... mi riconosci?”</p>
<p>Nicole lasciò che le mani di Wynonna la spingessero di nuovo contro il cuscino. “Non sono all'inferno...”</p>
<p>“Dipende dai punti di vista...” Wynonna le sorrise.</p>
<p>“Ci hai fatto preoccupare tanto, Nicole...”</p>
<p>La donna voltò la testa alla sua sinistra e vide Waverly, seduta sul letto accanto a lei. “Waverly...” In quel momento, Nicole si accorse che qualcosa non andava: non riusciva a vedere dall'occhio sinistro.</p>
<p>“Che cos'ha il mio occhio?!” Nicole cercò di toccarlo, ma delle bende le fasciavano la testa.</p>
<p>“Piano, non toccarlo... ti è caduta una trave in testa...” Wynonna prese i polsi di Nicole, impedendole di togliersi la benda.</p>
<p>“Dimmi che c'è ancora...” supplicò.</p>
<p>“Hai ancora l'occhio, tranquilla, Nicole... ma non sappiamo se potrai vedere ancora...” Wynonna si assicurò che Nicole rimanesse ferma, poi aggiunse: “mi dispiace tanto Nicole, andrà tutto bene.”</p>
<p>“Come ho fatto ad uscire dalla miniera...?”</p>
<p>“Sono stati Michael e Virginia... hanno detto che hai salvato loro la vita, prendendoti la trave in testa... sei stata davvero coraggiosa, Nicole.” Waverly le sorrise.</p>
<p>“Da quanto tempo sono in questo letto...?” Nicole si era appena resa conto di essere nel letto di Waverly.</p>
<p>“Nove giorni... hai avuto la febbre alta fino a ieri... pensavamo che saresti morta...”</p>
<p>“Nove giorni?!” Urlò, “cazzo! La città sta rispettando le regole sulle razioni?”</p>
<p>“Non preoccuparti della città, hai bisogno di riposo...” Disse Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Rispondimi!” Urlò Nicole.</p>
<p>“Nicole, calmati... va tutto bene...” intervenne Waverly.</p>
<p>“La città sta rispettando le regole...?” Nicole cercò di usare un tono più tranquillo, ma l'ira era palese nel suo tono.</p>
<p>“Sì, tutti stanno rispettando le regole...” rispose Wynonna. “Ma ti prego, stai calma...”</p>
<p>“Scusatemi... mi dispiace tanto...”</p>
<p>“Va tutto bene, Nicole, sappiamo che sei sconvolta.” Waverly le prese la mano e la strinse nella sua.</p>
<p>“Vuoi qualcosa? Non lo so, hai fame...?” chiese Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Ho sete... molta sete, come se avessi respirato le fiamme dell'inferno...”</p>
<p>“Ti porto subito dell'acqua.” Wynonna lasciò la stanza.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace aver alzato la voce... ero spaventata... pensavo di essere finita all'inferno...”</p>
<p>“Lo so, parlavi nel sonno...” rispose Waverly.</p>
<p>“E cosa dicevo...?”</p>
<p>“Cose strane, ma deliravi, non preoccuparti.”</p>
<p>“Ti prego... dimmi cosa dicevo.” Nicole guardò Waverly in faccia.</p>
<p>“Va bene, sembra importante per te... chiamavi tua mamma, dicevi che lei non poteva essere all'inferno perché tu avevi fatto qualcosa; dicevi che i demoni dell'inferno ti hanno condannata a morire di fame e sete sotto questa cupola; dicevi tante altre cose, ma capirle era impossibile...”</p>
<p>“Ho fatto dei brutti sogni...” disse Nicole.</p>
<p>“Avevi la febbre molto alta...”</p>
<p>“Grazie...” sussurrò.</p>
<p>Wynonna torno nella stanza pochi minuti dopo.</p>
<p>“Ognuno ha diritto a non più di tre bicchieri d'acqua al giorno... mi dispiace.”</p>
<p>“Grazie. Razionando in questo modo, quanto durerà l'acqua?” Nicole prese il bicchiere che Wynonna le porgeva.</p>
<p>“Siamo circa 500 qua sotto... l'acqua finirà in meno di 3 mesi...” rispose Wynonna.</p>
<p>Nicole finì il bicchiere in meno di un paio di secondi. “penso che userò anche il mio secondo bicchiere... ho troppa sete.”</p>
<p>“Vado a prenderlo subito...” Wynonna recuperò il bicchiere vuoto e uscì di nuovo.</p>
<p>“Pensi che la cupola svanirà entro i tre mesi che ci rimangono?” Chiese Waverly.</p>
<p>“No... Waverly, penso che questa cupola rimarrà qui...” -...fino alla mia morte...- Nicole concluse il pensiero nella sua testa. sapeva di dover fare in fretta, più il tempo passava meno acqua c'era, e meno tempo lei aveva per trovare una soluzione. era una donna intelligente, molto intelligente, doveva solo usare bene la sua mente astuta.</p>
<p>Riducendo la popolazione a 250 abitanti: 6 mesi.. 125: 9 mesi... ancora troppo poco tempo... voleva almeno un anno, se entro quell'anno non avesse trovato la soluzione, allora si sarebbe uccisa, sempre meglio che morire di sete...</p>
<p>62,5 persone avrebbero consentito di raggiungere l'anno di tempo di cui Nicole aveva bisogno. Quelle sessanta persone sarebbero rimaste al fianco di Nicole.</p>
<p>Questo era il piano finale di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Nicole...?” Wynonna era ferma davanti a lei con un bicchiere d'acqua in mano. “Stai bene...?”</p>
<p>“Scusa... mi ero persa nei miei pensieri...” Nicole prese il suo secondo bicchiere d'acqua.</p>
<p>“Ti lasciamo riposare... Waverly...?” Wynonna guardò la sorella.</p>
<p>Waverly guardò Nicole ancora per qualche secondo, poi lei si alzò, “cerca di riposare, Nicole.”</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>Waverly tornò in camera sua, dove Nicole riposava, quando il sole stava per tramontare.</p>
<p>Nicole mise giù il libro che stava leggendo, era ancora troppo debole per camminare.</p>
<p>“Ti ho portato un bicchiere d'acqua e una candela...” Waverly li posò entrambi sul comodino. “Che cosa stavi leggendo?”</p>
<p>“Il più grande fantasy di tutti i tempi, l'ho trovato nel tuo comodino.” Nicole alzò la Bibbia.</p>
<p>“Nicole... non dovresti essere così blasfema...” Waverly si mise seduta sul letto accanto a lei.</p>
<p>“Altrimenti che succederà? Morirò intrappolata in una cupola? Ops, troppo tardi. Dio non ci sta guardando, Waverly.”</p>
<p>“Perché sei così arrabbiata con Lui, se non pensi che sia Sua la colpa?”</p>
<p>“Perché non è giusto...” Nicole scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Cosa non è giusto? Questo...? Nel mondo succedono disgrazie tutti i giorni, ma è colpa dell'essere umano...”</p>
<p>“Non è questo il motivo per cui sono arrabbiata con Dio... quella volta è stata colpa Sua...” Nicole abbassò la testa, tremava di rabbia.</p>
<p>“Quale volta? Cosa è successo, Nicole?”</p>
<p>“Non posso dirtelo.”</p>
<p>“Perché...?”</p>
<p>“Perché non capiresti...”</p>
<p>“Prova a spiegarmelo...”</p>
<p>“No.” Nicole la guardò negli occhi, “no, Waverly... questa è la sola domanda a cui non risponderò.”</p>
<p>“Va bene, Nicole... ma non ti arrabbiare con me...” Waverly si ritrasse leggermente, spaventata dall'Ira della donna dai capelli rossi.</p>
<p>“Non sono arrabbiata con te... scusami... ho mentito: ci sono cicatrici del mio passato che possono ancora sanguinare...”</p>
<p>“Va tutto bene, Nicole... sono stata invadente...” Waverly cercò gli occhi di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Dove hai dormito queste nove notti?” Nicole chiese, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.</p>
<p>“Sul divano laggiù... ma è molto comodo, penso che ti lascerò il letto...” Waverly le sorrise.</p>
<p>“Vuoi dormire con me, questa notte? Il letto è grande abbastanza per due...”</p>
<p>“Certo...”</p>
<p>“Vieni qui, allora...” il tono di Nicole era basso, forse minaccioso, forse... spaventato?</p>
<p>Waverly esitò qualche secondo prima di coricarsi al fianco di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Mi sono sentita attratta de te dal primo momento, Waverly Earp... non era mai successo prima...” Nicole guardava il viso e le labbra di Waverly in modo strano.</p>
<p>“La prima volta che mi hai vista ti stavo puntando contro una pistola...” Waverly deglutì.</p>
<p>“Eccitante...” il tono di Nicole continuava a conservare una nota minacciosa e un'altra che non era ben definibile.</p>
<p>“Vuoi baciarmi, Nicole...?” Waverly si sentiva strana: eccitata, spaventata, forte e debole, tutto insieme.</p>
<p>“Lo voglio... ma non ho mai baciato nessuno prima... voglio godermi questa strana sensazione di paura...” il dito di Nicole sfiorò le labbra di Waverly.</p>
<p>“Una donna bella come te, Nicole...?” anche il tono di Waverly era basso.</p>
<p>“Non sono mai stata innamorata... e ho sempre pensato che il bacio fra due esseri umani fosse qualcosa... non lo so... di intimo e speciale...”</p>
<p>“E' una cosa molto romantica...”</p>
<p>“Ho desiderato baciare la tua bocca dal primo istante... conoscere il tuo sapore...” Nicole continuò a giocare con le labbra di Waverly, “conoscere la sensazione che il tuo bacio mi avrebbe dato...”</p>
<p>“Nicole...” Waverly prese il viso di Nicole tra le mani, “posso baciarti...?” Waverly sentiva la testa girare.</p>
<p>La mano sinistra di Nicole scivolò dietro la nuca della ragazza, “sarò io a baciare te.” Ma Nicole rimase ferma, con gli occhi fissi in quelli di Waverly, “non so quale strano incantesimo tu mi abbia fatto, ma non spezzarlo...” finalmente le labbra di Nicole e quelle di Waverly si toccarono.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Come un Partita di Scacchi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La partita, giocata in questo primo capitolo, è reale: ero io contro il computer al livello 10 (io Waverly e Nicole il computer.) Se avessi la curiosità di vederla fisicamente, ti basterebbe usare una scacchiera, fisica o virtuale, poiché ho riportato ogni singolo passaggio.<br/>Buona Lettura.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>13</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Come una Partita di Scacchi</strong>
</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La sensazione delle labbra di Waverly contro le sue, era per Nicole un emozione talmente strana e forte che avrebbe potuto svenire. Il sapore delle labbra di Waverly era dolce, la pelle setosa... era caldo e giusto, meraviglioso.</p>
<p>Si baciarono lentamente, senza fretta o pretese per alcuni minuti, finché Nicole si allontanò da Waverly.</p>
<p>“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato...?” chiese la ragazza, toccandosi le labbra rosse e turgide.</p>
<p>“Sta arrivando Wynonna...” spiegò Nicole.</p>
<p>Un secondo dopo, Waverly sentì l'ultimo gradino della scala gemere sotto il peso di qualcuno.</p>
<p>“Che udito...” sussurrò.</p>
<p>Wynonna si fermò sulla soglia, nonostante Nicole e Waverly fossero vestite, lei sapeva di aver interrotto qualcosa. “Uh... Virginia e Michael sono venuti a farti visita, Nicole... posso farli salire...?” Wynonna non guardò Nicole in faccia.</p>
<p>“Con piacere, grazie, Wynonna.” Nicole le sorrise, anche se la donna dai capelli neri non la stava guardando.</p>
<p>Nicole attese che Wynonna lasciasse la stanza, poi sussurrò “è stato bellissimo... grazie di avermi regalato una sensazione così piacevole. Spero che tu non l'abbia fatto per obbligo...” Nicole guardò intensamente gli occhi di Waverly.</p>
<p>La ragazza sorrise, “l'ho fatto perché volevo farlo, Nicole... ti avrei baciata anche quel giorno, davanti alla povera Morgana... sei davvero bellissima...”</p>
<p>Nicole avrebbe voluto chiedere a Waverly se l'avesse baciata solo per la sua bellezza, ma dei passi che salivano le scale, la costrinsero a desistere dal l'intento.</p>
<p>Waverly scese dal letto.</p>
<p>“Ecco la poliziotta più cazzuta di sempre!” Michael entrò nella stanza sorridendo, “sapevo che avresti salvato il culo anche questa volta, sei troppo figa per morire!”</p>
<p>“Buon pomeriggio, Ufficiale Haught, spero che la nostra visita non ti disturbi...” anche Virginia sorrise a Nicole.</p>
<p>“Vi lascio.” Waverly guardò i nuovi arrivati e lasciò la stanza.</p>
<p>“Sono felice di vedervi, ragazzi.” Sorrise loro, “tutto okay?”</p>
<p>“Solo grazie a te, ci hai salvato il culo laggiù!” Michael alzò il pollice.</p>
<p>“Sì, grazie davvero, Ufficiale Haught...”</p>
<p>“Chiamami Nicole, Virginia ne abbiamo già parlato...” le sorrise.</p>
<p>Nicole e i ragazzi parlarono per quasi mezz'ora.</p>
<p>Nicole aveva la loro stima e il loro rispetto, le prime due pedine della scacchiera erano state conquistate. Nicole era una scacchista eccellente, la cupola poteva solo baciarle il culo, come avrebbe detto Michael.</p>
<p>Aspetta... c'era un ombra sulla scacchiera, qualcosa che impediva a Nicole di vedere e muovere i suoi pezzi con chiarezza... ma certo, quell'ombra apparteneva ad una pedina della cupola, qualcosa che andava al più presto eliminato: John Henry Holliday.</p>
<p>Doc non era il Re, sfortunatamente, ma solo un altra Regina, la Regina bianca... Nicole sarebbe scesa in campo come la Regina nera, doveva solo stare attenta a non farsi prendere durante la cattura del pezzo più forte dei bianchi...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il sole stava tramontando sul decimo giorno della cupola.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace avervi interrotte, prima.” Wynonna stava preparando la cena sotto la luce fioca di una candela: minestrone di verdure e cereali, non molto, ma pur sempre cibo. Era importante consumare prima tutti gli alimenti freschi, quelli con meno o assenza totale di conservanti.</p>
<p>“Non importa,” disse Waverly, mentre aggiungeva un po' di sale al minestrone, “Nicole ed io stavamo solo parlando...”</p>
<p>Wynonna sorrise furbescamente, ma scelse di non commentare.</p>
<p>“Sono contenta che Nicole si stia facendo degli amici. Nessuno merita di essere così solo.”</p>
<p>Wynonna annuì, “sono d'accordo. Inoltre qui sotto non possiamo permetterci di essere divisi: tutti per tutti, o finirà molto male...”</p>
<p>“Nicole pensa che la cupola non svanirà... cominciò a crederci anch'io...” disse Waverly.</p>
<p>“Nicole è una brava persona, ma non è onnisciente... ti ho promesso che saremo uscite da qui e lo faremo.”</p>
<p>“Ora che il progetto delle miniere è fallito e che sappiamo che il governo non ha niente a che vedere con questo...” la ragazza non seppe come concludere.</p>
<p>Il giorno stesso in cui Nicole, Virginia e Michael erano scesi nelle miniere, attorno alla cupola si erano radunati un gran numero di soldati. Erano rimasti a studiare la cupola per cinque, sei giorni, poi erano svaniti, abbandonandoli al loro destino.</p>
<p>“Troveremo un modo, Waverly.”</p>
<p>Prima che Waverly potesse dire qualcosa, Virginia e Michael entrarono in cucina.</p>
<p>“Noi andiamo.” Disse Virginia.</p>
<p>“Volete rimanere per cena?” Chiese Waverly.</p>
<p>“No, grazie, Waverly Earp, la Signora Johnson sta cucinando per noi in città.” rispose Michael, sorridendo a Waverly.</p>
<p>“Fate attenzione, le strade sono molto buie.” Disse Wynonna, togliendo la pentola dai fornelli.</p>
<p>“Abbiamo delle torce. A presto.” Virginia e Michael lasciarono la stanza, diretti verso la porta d'ingresso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perché non mi hai detto che il governo è stato qui...?” chiese Nicole, quando Waverly le portò un piatto di minestrone.</p>
<p>“Non volevo farti preoccupare... hai bisogno di riposo e tranquillità, sei stata fra la vita e la morte per molti giorni. Hai perso il poco grasso corporeo che avevi, e devi pensare a rimetterti in forze, prima di ogni altra cosa...”</p>
<p>“Ti preoccupi troppo per me...” Nicole accettò il piatto, ma prima di cominciare a mangiare, le chiese: “tu hai mangiato a sufficienza?”</p>
<p>“Sì, non ti preoccupare per me.” Le sorrise.</p>
<p>“Okay. Sei stanca?” Nicole prese un cucchiaio e cominciò a mangiare il minestrone ancora caldo.</p>
<p>Waverly scosse la testa, “no, ho dormito fino a tardi oggi, e non c'è stato molto lavoro da fare... perché me lo chiedi?”</p>
<p>“Mi chiedevo se tu avessi una scacchiera e se volessi giocare con me una partita... ho dormito per nove giorni, la mia mente è offuscata.”</p>
<p>“Forse riuscirò a vincere, allora. Vado a prenderla...”</p>
<p>“Ti ringrazio, mi rendi felice.”</p>
<p>“Se basta così poco...” Waverly le sorrise, cominciando a camminare verso la porta.</p>
<p>“Le piccole gioie della vita sono le migliori...” Nicole le sorrise a sua volta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come ti avevo detto quando ci siamo conosciute, non sono molto brava a questo gioco...” disse Waverly, quando tornò nella stanza con la scacchiera in mano.</p>
<p>“Gli Scacchi sono un arte, come la scrittura o la danza... bisogna amarla per poterla padroneggiare...” Nicole prese una Regina e la guardò con l'unico occhio che aveva al momento, “ma come tutte le arti, l'amore non basta, ci vuole pratica e impegno... non si è mai abbastanza padroni di un'arte. Prendo i neri, se non ti dispiace.”</p>
<p>“No, prego.” Rispose Waverly, cominciando a sistemare le pedine bianche. “Quando hai scoperto l'amore per il gioco degli Scacchi?”</p>
<p>Nicole posò la Regina nera fra il Re e l'Alfiere, “era una delle poche cose buone del mio padre adottivo.” Un sorriso triste si disegnò sul volto di Nicole, “quando era di buon umore e non mi picchiava... giocavamo.”</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace tanto, Nicole... non immaginavo.” Waverly guardò la donna dai capelli rossi.</p>
<p>“Non importa, non più ormai. E' raro avere una famiglia perfetta come quelle delle pubblicità, forse impossibile. Pensandoci, non ti ho mai chiesto dei tuoi genitori...”</p>
<p>“Non li ho mai conosciuti, sono morti poco dopo la mia nascita. Wynonna ed io abbiamo vissuto per qualche anno in Italia con la zia Maria, la sorella di mio padre. Poi Wynonna ed io e siamo tornate a Purgatory...” rispose Waverly.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace tanto, Waverly...” Nicole guardò il viso della giovane donna, ma non vi lesse del dolore. Quello che disse la ragazza, spiegò a Nicole il perché di quell'assenza.</p>
<p>“Non puoi provare dolore per qualcosa che non sai di aver perso, per qualcuno che non hai mai conosciuto.”</p>
<p>Nicole annuì comprensiva, “per quale motivo non siete rimaste in Italia? Non era un buon posto?”</p>
<p>“L'Italia è meravigliosa, soprattutto nella campagna, ma le nostre radici sono qui, a Purgatory. Wynonna voleva tornare nella casa in cui era nata e aveva vissuto per tre anni con i nostri genitori, questa casa.”</p>
<p>“Capisco, quindi tu parli Italiano? Eppure il tuo accento sembra quello di un Inglese... com'è possibile?”</p>
<p>“Sì, parlo Italiano.” Waverly sorrise, “la zia Maria è originaria di Londra, in casa parlavamo Inglese e Italiano, ho preso dai lei l'accento. Wynonna invece ha mantenuto quello di qui: cominciava già a parlare quando siamo partite.”</p>
<p>“Grazie per aver soddisfatto la mia curiosità.” Poi disse: “il bianco muove per primo.”</p>
<p>Waverly mosse il Cavallo g1 in f3, “hai altre domande per me?”</p>
<p>Nicole studiò la scacchiera, secondo lei le mosse d'apertura erano le più importanti. “Sì, ma non sul tuo passato, vorrei chiederti di dirmi qualcosa del primo e forse unico, uomo rimasto ucciso toccando la cupola.” La mano di Nicole prese il suo Cavallo g8 e lo mise in f6. “Ho chiesto a Virginia e Michael, ma loro non lo conoscevano.”</p>
<p>“Perché ti interessi di lui?” Il pedone e2 di Waverly fu spostato in e4.</p>
<p>Il Cavallo f6 di Nicole catturò il pedone di Waverly in e4, “anche io ho toccato la cupola, ma non sono morta...”</p>
<p>“Giusto... Mario Belli, questo era il suo nome.” Il pedone d2 di Waverly avanzò in d3 per minacciare il Cavallo di Nicole in e4. “Era un muratore...”</p>
<p>Il Cavallo e4 di Nicole fu ritirato in f6, “era una brava persona?”</p>
<p>“Non saprei rispondere, giravano delle voci su di lui...” pedone c2 in c4.</p>
<p>Pedone nero c7 in c5, “che tipo di voci?” Chiese Nicole.</p>
<p>Alfiere c1 in g5, “qualcuno diceva che avesse violentato più di una bambina, nella città in cui viveva prima.</p>
<p>“Capisco...” Cavallo 8b di Nicole in c6.</p>
<p>Regina bianca in d1 in a4, “pensi che ci sia un nesso...?”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise vedendo che, la traiettoria diagonale della Regina bianca di Waverly, era su quella del suo Re nero, “no, e poi delle voci non sono un verdetto di colpevolezza.” Pedone nero e7 in e6, “inoltre non penso che la cupola sia un essere senziente.”</p>
<p>“No, neppure io...” Cavallo b1 in d2, “ma se invece fosse così?”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, spostando il pedone b7 in b6, “non siamo in un Romanzo di S. King, al massimo in quello di una giovane scrittrice un po' matta e immatura.”</p>
<p>“Cosa?” Torre bianca a1 in c1.</p>
<p>Pedone nero h7 in h6, “sì, immagini mai di essere il personaggio di un libro o di una storia...?”</p>
<p>Alfiere bianco g5 in f4, “no... tu lo fai spesso...?” chiese Waverly.</p>
<p>“Sì,” pedone nero g7 in g5, “mi piace pensarlo a volte...”</p>
<p>“Per spiegare alcune cose strane o brutte che accadono nella tua vita?” Cavallo bianco f3 cattura pedone nero in g5.</p>
<p>Pedone nero h6 cattura Cavallo bianco in g5, “forse, o forse semplicemente mi diverte.” Nicole sorrise.</p>
<p>Alfiere bianco f4 cattura pedone nero in g5, “sei una donna strana, Nicole...”</p>
<p>Alfiere nero f8 in h6, “è un complimento o un insulto?”</p>
<p>Pedone f2 in f4, “non un insulto di certo....”</p>
<p>Alfiere nero h6 cattura Alfiere bianco in g5, “allora è un complimento.”</p>
<p>Pedone bianco f4 cattura Alfiere nero in g5, “ma forse hai ragione, Nicole... siamo i personaggi di una scrittrice con qualche rotella fuori posto, voglio dire, andiamo, un cupola?!”</p>
<p>Nicole rise, Cavallo nero f6 in h7.</p>
<p>Cavallo d2 di Waverly in e4.</p>
<p>Cavallo h7 di Nicole cattura pedone in g5.</p>
<p>Cavallo bianco e4 cattura Cavallo nero in g5.</p>
<p>Regina nera d8 cattura Cavallo bianco in g5.</p>
<p>Torre bianca c1 in d1, “lascia in pace la mia torre, Nicole...” Waverly sorrise.</p>
<p>“Pensavo che sarei riuscita a catturala. Va bene, scacco al re con Regina g5 in e3...”</p>
<p>“Sei terribile...!” Waverly mosse Alfiere bianco f1 in e2 per proteggere il Re bianco.</p>
<p>“Sei mia ormai...” Cavallo nero c6 in d4.</p>
<p>“Fammi pensare... probabilmente il tuo Cavallo d4 catturerà il mio Alfiere e2... quindi... Regina a4 in d7 cattura il tuo pedone e fa scacco al tuo Re.”</p>
<p>“Mossa inutile: il mio Alfiere c8 cattura la tua Regina in d7...”</p>
<p>“Pedone g2 in g4...” Waverly scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Regina e3 in e2... Sah Mat!” Nicole sorrise trionfante.</p>
<p>“Cosa vuol dire 'Sah Mat'?” Chiese Waverly, guardando la scacchiera.</p>
<p>“Il re è morto, è antico persiano... si usa per lo scacco matto. Mi stringi la mano, avversario?” Nicole continuava a sorridere.</p>
<p>“Non avevo speranze...!” Waverly strinse la mano di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Ti insegnerò qualche trucco, se vorrai giocare ancora.”</p>
<p>“Con piacere...!”</p>
<p>Waverly e Nicole giocarono altre due partite, tutte finirono con la vittoria schiacciante di Nicole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>14</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Regina Nera e Regina Bianca</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole era rimasta a letto per due giorni, il terzo sentiva di impazzire. Stava sprecando la cosa più preziosa: il tempo.</p>
<p>“Ti prego, sei ancora molto debole...” Waverly guardò la donna dai capelli rossi vestirsi.</p>
<p>“Stare a letto, circondata dalle tue attenzioni è la cosa più bella del mondo, Waverly, ma la città ha bisogno di tutti quanti.” Nicole le sorrise, “e grazie per avermi ricucito la camicia della divisa.” Si chinò a darle un lieve bacio sulle labbra.</p>
<p>Non era previsto, forse era sbagliato... ma Nicole cominciava a provare sentimenti sempre più complessi per Waverly. L'avrebbe protetta dalla sua stessa natura, dalla sua voglia di sopravvivere... se necessario, persino da sé stessa.</p>
<p>Era sicuramente sbagliato, forse pericoloso.</p>
<p>Non era mai successo prima, Nicole non si era mai innamorata, non aveva mai amato nessuno oltre a sé stessa e alla sua vera madre, anche se il tempo che aveva potuto trascorrere con lei era stato così poco.</p>
<p>“Sei sicura di stare abbastanza bene?” Chiese, quando le labbra di Nicole si separarono dalle sue.</p>
<p>Nicole guardò la ragazza negli occhi per un lungo, interminabile momento, chiedendosi se in quello sguardo sarebbe riuscita a trovare una risposta, una qualunque...</p>
<p>“Nicole...?” anche gli occhi di Waverly erano fissi in quelli di Nicole, ma lei non cercava risposte, non qualcosa di simile a quello di cui era in cerca Nicole.</p>
<p>“Sono sicura, grazie di esserti presa cura di me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ciao.” Wynonna sorrise a Nicole, quando entrò nella cucina.</p>
<p>“Nicole, non pensi che sia ancora presto per alzarti dal letto? Le tue ferite non sono ancora del tutto guarite, e il tuo occhio...” Doc guardò la benda che ancora nascondeva l'occhio sinistro di Nicole. “Dovresti riposare ancora qualche giorno.”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise ad entrambi, “buongiorno. Sto bene, Henry, non devi preoccuparti per me.” Nicole si mise seduta accanto a lui.</p>
<p>“Sta mattina ho solo dei fagioli neri e del latte...” Wynonna posò un bicchiere e un piatto davanti a Nicole, “il latte è in polvere, ma è pieno di vitamine.”</p>
<p>“Voi avete mangiato a sufficienza?” Chiese, prima di prendere la forchetta.</p>
<p>“Devi smetterla di preoccuparti per noi, mangia il tuo pasto.” Doc le sorrise, “ognuno ha la sua razione, senza differenze.”</p>
<p>“Grazie.” Solo a quel punto, Nicole prese la forchetta e cominciò a mangiare. Lei odiava i fagioli, ma quello non era certo il momento di essere schizzinosi...</p>
<p>“Avrei voluto provare a mungere Lucy per avere un po' di latte fresco, ma prima volevo sentire la tua opinione.” Disse,Wynonna sorseggiando del rum.</p>
<p>“Lucy non ha latte. Non ha avuto ancora nessuna gravidanza, come avrai notato, le sue mammelle sono piccole.” Rispose.</p>
<p>“Giusto... ci speravo però...” Wynonna scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Non ti preoccupare, Wynonna, presto andrà meglio per tutti noi.” Nicole finì la sua colazione.</p>
<p>“Che vuoi dire?” La donna dai capelli neri la guardò con curiosità.</p>
<p>“Quello che ho detto.”</p>
<p>Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui nessuno si mosse.</p>
<p>“Uhm...” Doc si schiarì la gola, “Nicole, pensavo di controllare i confini oggi, nel caso ci fosse una qualsiasi novità, sarei contento se tu mi accompagnassi.”</p>
<p>Nicole dovette lottare per non sorridere troppo, per non rivelare il ghigno malato che avrebbe potuto comparire sul suo viso.</p>
<p>Sarebbe stato davvero così facile?</p>
<p>La cupola riusciva a vedere la minaccia?</p>
<p>No, non la cupola, ma la Regina Bianca...</p>
<p>La Regina nera stava per divorare la Regina Bianca.</p>
<p>No... Nicole doveva rischiare, voleva sentire un brivido di paura e minaccia. Era stupido? Molto probabilmente sì.</p>
<p>Ma il gioco per essere bello non può essere facile, non così facile...</p>
<p>“Certo, pensi che dovremmo chiedere a qualcun'altro di controllare una metà, mentre noi controlliamo l'altra? Faremo molto prima.”</p>
<p>Doc annuì, “probabilmente hai ragione, e poi le tue ferite non ti consentirebbero di percorrere tutte quelle miglia... scusami, non ci avevo pensato. Eppure sono stato io a dire che dovresti riposare ancora un po'...”</p>
<p>“Non ti scusare, Sceriffo, stai gestendo un'intera città in crisi... sei stanco.” Nicole gli sorrise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Max e tu, Jade andate in quella direzione, opposta alla nostra, ci incontreremo, penso a circa metà cupola. Sono circa quindici miglia a testa.” Disse Doc.</p>
<p>“Perfetto, con le biciclette non impiegheremo più di mezz'ora.” Jade alzò il pollice e Max annuì.</p>
<p>“Assicuratevi di controllare bene ogni metro...” disse Nicole.</p>
<p>Mezz'ora non era molto tempo... ma questo era il punto, no? Rendere le cose divertenti, e senza un po' di rischio...</p>
<p>“Certo, Vice Sceriffo Haught, contate su di noi!” Max le sorrise.</p>
<p>“Bene, andiamo allora.” Disse Doc.</p>
<p>Tutti salirono sulle loro biciclette.</p>
<p>Doc e Nicole cominciarono a fiancheggiare la cupola verso Ovest, Max e Jade verso Est.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole attese di percorrere almeno tre miglia: voleva essere sicura di essere abbastanza lontana dagli altri e da possibili testimoni... dodici miglia circa, ancora venti o venticinque minuti. Troppo poco tempo, dunque era il momento di fermarsi e agire.</p>
<p>“Henry.” Nicole rallentò.</p>
<p>Il cowboy si voltò verso la donna dai capelli rossi, “tutto okay, Nicole? Stai male?” Lui rallentò e si fermò.</p>
<p>Nicole lo raggiunse e scese dalla bicicletta, “scendi dalla bicicletta, per favore.”</p>
<p>L'uomo non si mosse, “non capisco...”</p>
<p>Nicole estrasse la pistola, “per favore, scendi dalla bicicletta.”</p>
<p>“Okay! Okay... Nicole...” Doc scese e lasciò cadere la bicicletta a terra, “ma ora metti via la pistola, okay?” Alzò le mani.</p>
<p>“Non voglio farti del male, Henry.” Ma la pistola era puntata contro la sua testa, “quindi limitati a fare ciò che dico.”</p>
<p>“Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha offesa? Possiamo parlarne, ma ti prego, metti via la pistola...” Doc era talmente scioccato dal comportamento della donna da non sapere esattamente cosa fare.</p>
<p>“Tu sei stato molto buono con me, John Henry Holliday, mi hai dato fiducia, mi hai offerto la tua amicizia e un posto in cui stare, questa è la ragione per cui scelgo di non ucciderti.” Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, “la vita umana non ha alcun valore per me. Non sono malvagia, semplicemente non m'importa... per questo ho lasciato che il camion, a qualche miglia da qui, si schiantasse contro la cupola, non m'importa.”</p>
<p>“Non... non capisco...”</p>
<p>“Voglio essere sincera con te, Doc, non so se funzionerà, non ne sono sicura al cento per cento...” fece una pausa, “spero davvero che tu non muoia.”</p>
<p>“Di cosa stai parlando...?”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, “è tempo che la Regina bianca abbandoni la scacchiera.”</p>
<p>“Nicole, sei sconvolta e probabilmente i medicinali offuscano il tuo raziocinio, ma ti prego, metti giù quella pistola...” fece un passo avanti.</p>
<p>“Non muoverti, ho detto che non voglio ucciderti, non che non lo farò.”</p>
<p>“Cosa stai facendo? Io non ti capisco...”</p>
<p>“Cerco di sopravvivere... non è qualcosa di sbagliato, vero?”</p>
<p>“No... non lo è... ma non è questo il modo giusto! E perché minacciarmi dovrebbe consentire la tua sopravvivenza? Non sono un pericolo per te, non ho mai pensato di farti del male!”</p>
<p>“No, tu sei un uomo buono... ma è la tua presenza ad intralciare i miei piani.”</p>
<p>“Quali piani...?”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise di nuovo, un sorriso triste questa volta, “posso dirti una cosa? Ho un peso sul cuore da molti anni e vorrei poterne parlare con qualcuno...”</p>
<p>“Non hai bisogno di puntarmi contro una pistola, ascolterò volentieri quello che ti preoccupa...” disse.</p>
<p>“Ho capito che la giustizia non esiste,” lei ignorò le parole di lui, “che non importa quanto tu faccia del bene, basta un errore, un solo errore a rovinare tutto... come può l'amore essere un errore?”</p>
<p>“Non ti capisco...”</p>
<p>“Mia madre, la mia vera madre... lei... si innamorò dell'uomo sbagliato...” l'occhio destro di Nicole si riempì di lacrime, “non voleva fare del male a nessuno... ma è stata punita!” La voce di Nicole era rotta da un dolore profondo ed oscuro, “ed io sono la figlia di quel peccato...”</p>
<p>“Ti ascolto... vai avanti...” a Doc sembrava l'unico modo.</p>
<p>“L'hanno punita condannandola all'inferno!” Urlò, “l'inferno vero, fra le anime dei dannati... fra l'immondizia del mondo... lei non lo meritava...”</p>
<p>Henry cominciava a pensare che Nicole fosse pazza, ma doveva guadagnare tempo e aspettare l'arrivo di Max e Jade, “cosa ha fatto per finire all'inferno...?”</p>
<p>Nicole lo guardò negli occhi, “ha amato un demone... il demone della luce... Lucifero, Satana, Diavolo... in qualunque modo tu lo voglia chiamare... da quell'amore sono nata io... metà demone, metà donna... non era sufficiente ucciderla mentre mi partoriva, no... per loro non era abbastanza!” La voce di Nicole somigliava sempre più a quella di un animale ferito, “non potevo lasciarla laggiù... mio padre non poteva aiutarla e lei soffriva...” Nicole fece una pausa per asciugarsi le lacrime che scorrevano lungo la sua guancia, ma era inutile perché altre si formavano cadevano senza sosta, “dovevo fare qualcosa, dovevo salvarla, capisci?”</p>
<p>“Sì, capisco...” Doc annuì, “cosa hai fatto?”</p>
<p>“Appartengo a questo mondo per metà e all'inferno per l'altra metà, ma per raggiungere l'inferno e salvare mia madre... dovevo pagare un prezzo: la mia anima. Dovevo romperla, strapparla, macchiarla per sempre con il peggiore dei peccati...”</p>
<p>“L'omicidio...” sussurrò.</p>
<p>Nicole annuì, “ho sterminato la mia famiglia adottiva... non ho risparmiato neppure la bambina, non potevo lasciarla senza genitori in un mondo come questo... so cosa vuol dire essere soli... so cosa vuol dire soffrire e non avere nessuno a consolarti... la mano forte e gentile di un padre, l'abbraccio caldo e dolce di una madre...”</p>
<p>Doc trattenne il respiro, la sua faccia era una maschera d'orrore e raccapriccio, “dimmi che stai mentendo...”</p>
<p>“No, ma capisco perché mi guardi così... come se fossi un mostro...” Nicole continuò a guardarlo negli occhi, “ho dovuto farlo... mia madre è stata libera di reincarnarsi ed ora vive come merita, da qualche parte in questo mondo...”</p>
<p>“L'inferno esiste davvero...? Hai ucciso la tua famiglia... io...” lui non riusciva a parlare.</p>
<p>“Sono stata punita per questo, per aver salvato un'anima dell'inferno, non per aver ucciso... dov'è la giustizia, Henry?”</p>
<p>Ma lui rimase muto, totalmente sconvolto dalle parole della donna dai capelli rossi.</p>
<p>“Quando mi hanno tolto i poteri, condannandomi in un corpo mortale, mi avevano avvertito che non era finita, dovevo essere punita ancora... ed ecco la cupola...”</p>
<p>“La cupola...?”</p>
<p>“Un versione in miniatura dell'inferno, un regno che posso governare fino al momento di andare nell'inferno vero, un regno in cui sono prigioniera... ma io non mi arrenderò così facilmente... ho bisogno che tu sparisca, questa cupola è troppo piccola per due Regine, e per due eserciti di pedoni... con la prossima mossa, il bianco dà scacco al re e divora la Regina bianca.”</p>
<p>“Sono la Regina bianca...?”</p>
<p>Nicole annuì.</p>
<p>“Hai detto che non vuoi uccidermi...”</p>
<p>“E' la verità, non voglio farlo.” Rispose Nicole.</p>
<p>“Ma lo farai...?”</p>
<p>“Spero di no...”</p>
<p>“Cosa vuol dire...?”</p>
<p>“Tu ami Wynonna....?”</p>
<p>“Questo cosa centra?” Il cowboy alzò la voce, “non la devi toccare!”</p>
<p>“Non ho intenzione di farle del male, ora rispondi alla mia domanda.”</p>
<p>“Certo che la amo!”</p>
<p>“E lei ama te?”</p>
<p>“Nicole...” Doc fece un'altro passo verso la donna dai capelli rossi.</p>
<p>“Rispondi alla mia domanda e non muoverti... non voglio spararti, ma se mi costringi lo farò.”</p>
<p>“Sì, sono sicuro che anche lei ricambi il mio amore...”</p>
<p>Nicole annuì, “tocca la cupola, Henry.”</p>
<p>“Cosa?”</p>
<p>“Mi hai sentito.”</p>
<p>L'uomo indietreggiò, “non voglio morire... non in quel modo...”</p>
<p>Nicole guardò oltre le spalle di Doc, “merda.”</p>
<p>Max e Jade stavano arrivando.</p>
<p>“Che sta succedendo qui?!” I due scesero dalla bicicletta.</p>
<p>“Non ho fatto in tempo...” Nicole sorrise, scuotendo la testa. “Non muovetevi.”</p>
<p>“Perché lo stai facendo, Ufficiale Nicole?” Jade alzò le mani.</p>
<p>Max invece cercò di allontanarsi.</p>
<p>“Non fare loro del male...” disse Doc.</p>
<p>“Fermo o sparo.” Nicole puntò la pistola contro il ragazzo.</p>
<p>Doc approfittò della distrazione di Nicole per estrarre i suoi due revolver, “butta la pistola! Ora!”</p>
<p>“Non puoi uccidermi, Doc...” Nicole stava mentendo, ma lui non poteva saperlo.</p>
<p>“Butta l'arma a terra!” Ordinò Henry.</p>
<p>Nicole doveva giocare di strategia. Svani in una nube nera, un secondo dopo, un colpo di pistola fece voltare Jade e Doc.</p>
<p>Max era a terra, sulla sua fronte c'era un buco, e a qualche passo da lui, Nicole teneva la pistola ancora fumante in mano, “come vedi non stavo mentendo: non sono completamente umana. Inoltre la vita umana non ha davvero valore per me. Lanciami i due revolver o ucciderò anche lei.”</p>
<p>“Ti prego, non voglio morire!” Pianse Jade.</p>
<p>“Dannazione! Okay...” Doc lasciò cadere i due revolver.</p>
<p>“Tocca la cupola, Henry.” Nicole aveva la pistola puntata contro Jade.</p>
<p>“Se lo faccio, promettimi che non la ucciderai.”</p>
<p>“Lo prometto.” Nicole annuì.</p>
<p>“Va bene... merda... dì a Wynonna che la amo e che il mio ultimo pensiero è stato per lei...”</p>
<p>“Spero che tu non muoia, Henry... coraggio, dimostrami che non mi sono sbagliata...”</p>
<p>“Merda...” la mano di Doc tremava forte mentre si avvicinava alla superficie della cupola.</p>
<p>“Ti prego, ti prego lasciaci andare!” Urlò Jade.</p>
<p>“Silenzio, per favore.” Poi Nicole si rivolse a Doc, “avanti, devi solo sfiorarla, nient'altro.”</p>
<p>“Non ho fretta di morire...!”</p>
<p>“Conto fino a tre, poi le sparo.” Il tono di Nicole era calmo, ma minaccioso allo stesso tempo.</p>
<p>“Nicole, ci deve essere un'altro modo!”</p>
<p>“Uno.”</p>
<p>“Per favore, dannazione!”</p>
<p>“Due.”</p>
<p>Jade piangeva tendendosi la testa fra le mani.</p>
<p>“Okay! Va bene, lo faccio!” La mano di Doc non toccò la cupola, ci passò attraverso...</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, “mi piace aver ragione.”</p>
<p>“Ma che diavolo...?” Doc si guardò la mano, totalmente illesa.</p>
<p>“La tua anima è pura, John Henry Holliday, non sei destinato a nessun inferno.” Un secondo dopo, Nicole premette il grilletto, il proiettile perforò il cuore di Jade.</p>
<p>“NO! Dannazione, perché l'hai fatto? Mi avevi promesso che le avresti risparmiato la vita, ho fatto quello che mi hai detto di fare!”</p>
<p>“Mai fidarsi della parola di un demone.” Sorrise.</p>
<p>“Maledetta creatura infernale!”</p>
<p>“Ora uscirai da questa cupola, ma ti giuro che se ti avvicinerai a questo posto, sterminerò la tua famiglia. Farò in modo che Wynonna soffra per giorni, settimane, prima di morire.”</p>
<p>“Non devi neppure avvicinarti a lei!” Urlò.</p>
<p>“Una volta fuori non potrai rientrare, ne sono sicura... fai quello che ti ho detto e non le farò niente.”</p>
<p>“Preferisco morire provando a fermarti piuttosto che lasciarti avvicinare ancora alla mia famiglia!”</p>
<p>“La tua vita non ha valore, Henry, ma non riesco a dimenticare la tua gentilezza. Può finire in solo due modi, scegli se vivere o morire.”</p>
<p>“Ti ucciderò!”</p>
<p>Nicole scosse la testa, “no, non ti permetterò di macchiare la tua anima.” Lei svanì in una nube nera.</p>
<p>“Dove sei?!” Doc fece il giro su sé stesso, ma Nicole sembrava scomparsa.</p>
<p>“Qui.”</p>
<p>Henry sentì due mani forti appoggiarsi sulla sua schiena e spingerlo.</p>
<p>Lui cadde oltre la cupola.</p>
<p>Henry cominciò a colpire la cupola con dei pugni.</p>
<p>“Bene...” Nicole guardò la bocca di Henry, aperta per un grido senza voce.</p>
<p>Nicole si morse un dito e lasciò che il sangue uscisse.</p>
<p>-Lontano o la ucciderò.- Scrisse col sangue, ignorando il dolore atroce che il contatto con la cupola le procurava.</p>
<p>Doc prese a pugni la cupola ancora per qualche secondo, poi corse via.</p>
<p>“Ora devo occuparmi di questo casino...” Nicole guardò i due cadaveri a terra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>15</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nicole e La Vecchia</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole raccolse il cadavere della ragazza, prendendola in braccio, “mi dispiace, credimi.” Le disse, prima di lanciarla contro la cupola. Come Nicole aveva previsto, essendo il corpo privo di anima, esso oltrepassò senza problemi la barriera, non aveva importanza se l'anima di Jade fosse buona o cattiva, non più.</p>
<p>“Ora tu...” Nicole si voltò verso Max, lo afferrò per un braccio, ma prima che potesse lanciare anche lui, una voce la colse alla sprovvista.</p>
<p>“Pensi di poter fare come ti pare? Questo non è il tuo regno... questa è la tua prigione.”</p>
<p>Nicole si voltò, cercando di nascondere la sua sorpresa, “sei la vecchia che ha cercato di avvisare gli abitanti...” non era una domanda.</p>
<p>La vecchia, dall'aspetto sporco e trasandato sorrise, un sorriso senza denti, “ci ho provato. Quest'anno hai compiuto i tuoi trentatré anni, era il momento di porre fine alla tua punizione. Non potevamo rinchiudere tutta New York, questo posto era perfetto.”</p>
<p>“Perché hai cercato di avvisarli? Quell'era l'obbiettivo? Sapevi che non ti avrebbero dato ascolto.”</p>
<p>La vecchia continuò a sorridere, “i sensi di colpa sono una brutta cosa con cui convivere.”</p>
<p>“Questa è la tua risposta?”</p>
<p>“Sì.”</p>
<p>Anche Nicole sorrise, “non morirò sotto questa dannata cosa.”</p>
<p>“Chi può dirlo?”</p>
<p>Il sorriso sulle labbra di Nicole si allargò, “quindi esiste un modo per lasciare la cupola.”</p>
<p>“Chi può dirlo?” Anche il sorriso della vecchia diventò più largo.</p>
<p>“Sto cercando di capire se il tuo obbiettivo sia quello di aiutarmi o quello di confondermi...” Nicole scosse la testa, “perché sei rimasta qui? Perché stai parlando con me?”</p>
<p>“Chi può dirlo?” Disse ancora la vecchia.</p>
<p>“Non sei divertente, vecchia. Smettila di farmi perdere tempo, rispondi alla mie domande o levati di torno, non ho tempo da perdere con stupidi giochi.”</p>
<p>“Ti stai scavando la fossa da sola.” Disse la vecchia, senza smettere di sorridere.</p>
<p>“E questo cosa vuol dire?”</p>
<p>“Chi può dirlo?”</p>
<p>“Chi sei? Puoi rispondere a questa domanda...?” chiese Nicole, cercando di capire se la vecchia fosse nemica o amica.</p>
<p>“Io? Io sono tutto, io sono niente, dipende da chi me lo chiede.” Rispose.</p>
<p>“Il tutto ed il niente non esistono, dunque chi sei?”</p>
<p>“Chi me lo chiede?”</p>
<p>Nicole si mise le mani sui fianchi, era sicura che quello che aveva davanti fosse qualcosa che non aveva a che fare con l'inferno o il paradiso, no, lei era qualcosa di diverso, ma cosa? “Io, io te lo chiedo.”</p>
<p>“Chi sei?” Chiese la vecchia.</p>
<p>“Conosci il mio nome, conosci la mia storia... sono sicura di questo.”</p>
<p>“E tu? Sei sicura di sapere chi sei?”</p>
<p>“Non capisco... smettila con i giochi!”</p>
<p>La vecchia rise forte, era una risata che non aveva senso, nome o dimensione, “pensavo che ti piacesse giocare.”</p>
<p>Nicole sospirò, “dimmi solo se sei qui per aiutarmi.”</p>
<p>“Chi può dirlo?”</p>
<p>“Mi hai stufato.” Nicole voltò le spalle alla vecchia ed afferrò il braccio del cadavere rimasto, “mi hai fatto perdere fin troppo tempo.” Disse, lanciando il corpo oltre alla cupola.</p>
<p>Nicole non si aspettava di vedere il cadavere di Max atterrare ai piedi della vecchia, “che diavolo?!”</p>
<p>“Pensavi davvero che ne fossi prigioniera?” Sorprendentemente, la sua voce raggiunse Nicole senza problemi, “Hai sprecato la tua occasione.”</p>
<p>“Quale occasione?!” Nicole si avvicinò alla cupola, vicino alla scritta che aveva lasciato col suo sangue.</p>
<p>“Chi può dirlo?” La vecchia voltò le spalle a Nicole.</p>
<p>“No! Fermati, non andartene! Rispondimi, cazzo!”</p>
<p>Ma l'altra si stava allontanando, del tutto indifferente alle urla di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Ti ho detto di fermarti!!!” Nicole continuò ad urlare, ma la vecchia sparì, dissolvendosi nel nulla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dolore e Strategia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>16</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dolore e Strategia</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qual'era il significato delle parole della vecchia? Quale occasione aveva sprecato? Chi era, in realtà, quella vecchia e sporca donna? Sicuramente un essere sovrannaturale, ma chi?!</p>
<p>Nicole si prese la testa fra le mani... quale occasione aveva sprecato?</p>
<p>Nessuna...!</p>
<p>Non vedeva alcuna possibilità guardando indietro... ma forse, forse avrebbe potuto evitare di voltare le spalle alla donna... avrebbe cambiato qualcosa? Probabilmente no: la vecchia non faceva altro che ripetere 'chi lo sa?'</p>
<p>Forse quella strana figura era stata inviata per confonderla, per farla impazzire...</p>
<p>No, ora doveva calmarsi! Non poteva permettere a nessuno di intralciare i suoi piani. A nessuno!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole L. Haught lanciò anche le due biciclette aldilà della barriera. Poi prese la sua e quella di Doc, e si allontanò da lì. Il piano era quello di far credere di non sapere dove i due ragazzi fossero finiti e far pensare che, invece, lo sceriffo fosse morto davanti a lei.</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi percorse circa tre miglia prima di fermarsi.</p>
<p>Usò la sua forza per storcere la ruota anteriore della bicicletta di Henry: lei avrebbe detto che la ruota si era scontrata contro un sasso e Doc era caduto contro la barriera, morendo. Non aveva potuto fare nulla per salvarlo.</p>
<p>Era un buon piano, davvero un buon piano.</p>
<p>Con la Regina Bianca fuori dai giochi, la Regina Nera aveva ora il pieno dominio sulla scacchiera di Purgatory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole entrò nel cortile anteriore del Homestead portando la bicicletta a mano, ma prima di entrare in casa, andò nella parte posteriore della casa, dove c'era un piccolo orto, e prese un peperoncino dalla pianta. Si portò il frutto all'occhio senza benda e lo strofinò finché esso cominciò a bruciare e lacrimare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wynonna! Waverly!” Spalancò la porta principale urlando i loro nomi.</p>
<p>La prima ad arrivare fu Waverly.</p>
<p>“Nicole, mio Dio! Cosa ti è successo?!”</p>
<p>Nicole si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia, “non ho potuto fare nulla, mi dispiace così tanto!” Pianse. “Non ho potuto fare nulla...!”</p>
<p>“Nicole, tesoro calmati... dimmi cosa è successo! Sei ferita?” La ragazza s'inginocchiò davanti alla donna dai capelli rossi, mettendole le mani sulle spalle.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace tanto!” Nicole continuò a recitare, ma non era difficile: l'occhio le bruciava come se stesse andando a fuoco, “è successo tutto troppo in fretta...”</p>
<p>“Che sta succedendo qui?!” Wynonna arrivò correndo, “Waverly, Nicole?”</p>
<p>“Wynonna... Wynonna... mi dispiace tanto!” Nicole alzò l'occhio verso la donna dai capelli neri.</p>
<p>“Dov'è Henry....?” La voce di Wynonna tradiva tutta la sua paura, “dov'è mio marito?”</p>
<p>“Nicole, parla, ti prego!” disse Waverly .</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace... mi dispiace tanto, non ho potuto fare nulla per salvarlo... quando mi sono voltata verso di lui era già tutto finito... Wynonna....”</p>
<p>Wynonna Earp afferrò Nicole per il colletto della divisa e la tirò su, “dov'è mio marito?!” Urlò.</p>
<p>“Wynonna calmati, le farai male!” urlò Waverly, vedendo con quanta violenza Wynonna aveva costretto Nicole ad alzarsi.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace... Wynonna... mi dispiace tanto...” Nicole lasciò che Wynonna la strattonasse per il bavero della camicia.</p>
<p>“Rispondimi, maledizione!” Wynonna spinse Nicole contro il muro, continuando a tenerla per la camicia, “dove diavolo è mio marito!?”</p>
<p>“Wynonna!” Waverly afferrò i polsi della sorella cercando di allontanarla da Nicole, ma la presa di Wynonna era troppo forte e disperata.</p>
<p>“Non ho potuto fare nulla... la sua bicicletta ha sbandato, credo per colpa di un sasso... e lui... lui è...”</p>
<p>“Lui cosa? Nicole, giuro su Dio che ti colpirò se non mi rispondi!” urlò Wynonna, schiacciando ancora di più Nicole contro il muro.</p>
<p>“Wynonna...” Nicole faceva fatica a respirare: le mani di Wynonna le schiacciavano la gola, “Wynonna... lui... lui è caduto contro... contro la cupola...”</p>
<p>“Mio Dio...” Waverly si coprì la bocca con la mano, sopraffatta dall'angoscia e dal dolore.</p>
<p>“Non è vero! Dimmi dov'è mio marito!!!” Gli occhi di Wynonna si riempirono di lacrime, “dimmi dov'è?!”</p>
<p>“Wynonna...” Nicole sentiva che l'ossigeno non era sufficiente per il suo cervello, presto sarebbe svenuta, “lui... lui non è più fra di noi... Wynonna... lui è morto.”</p>
<p>Finalmente le mani di Wynonna si allontanarono dal collo di Nicole, lei cadde a terra tossendo alla ricerca d'aria.</p>
<p>Anche Wynonna cadde sulle ginocchia.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace tanto, Wynonna...” Nicole si strofinò la gola, cercando di alleviare il dolore ed il bruciore. “Non ho potuto fare nulla... mi dispiace così tanto.”</p>
<p>Ma forse Wynonna non la sentì neppure: sembrava assente, quasi morta.</p>
<p>“Wynonna...” Waverly si inginocchiò davanti a lei e la strinse tra le braccia, “Wynonna...” pianse.</p>
<p>Wynonna rimase immobile nell'abbraccio di Waverly, mentre dai suoi occhi spalancati e pieni d'orrore scendevano calde lacrime.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace tanto...” Nicole si alzò in piedi, rimanendo ferma ad osservare la scena. Non era felice di aver causato quel dolore a Wynonna, ma non si poteva neppure dire che ne fosse dispiaciuta... come sempre, lei era indifferente alle vicende umane, ma... ma vedere Waverly soffrire, beh, quello non le piaceva per nulla.</p>
<p>“Wynonna... dì qualcosa...” Waverly prese il viso di Wynonna fra le mani, cercando i suoi occhi, ma gli occhi di Wynonna si erano spenti e guardavano senza vedere niente. “Ti prego, Wynonna... guardami... dimmi qualcosa...”</p>
<p>Nulla, Wynonna sembrava una bambola rotta e priva di anima.</p>
<p>“Vado a cercare un dottore...” Nicole si diresse verso la porta.</p>
<p>“Non è colpa tua, Nicole...” disse Waverly, cercando di respirare regolarmente.</p>
<p>Nicole non si voltò e varcò la soglia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi si fermò a qualche centinaia di metri da Purgatory; aveva bisogno di qualcosa per rimuovere i resti del frutto di fuoco dal suo occhio. Non fu facile trovare qualcosa che potesse aiutarla, per la precisione, non trovò nulla. Ma il dolore le impediva di vedere bene, e c'era il rischio che la capsaicina* le danneggiasse i nervi ottici.</p>
<p>“Merda... non ho scelta...” disse, cominciando a srotolarsi la benda dall'occhio sinistro.</p>
<p>Con la benda, cercò di pulirsi l'occhio destro meglio che poteva, ma il tessuto in parte toglieva i residui di peperoncino e in parte irritava ancor di più l'occhio.</p>
<p>“Che idea del cazzo che ho avuto...” il suo occhio destro vedeva un po' meglio, ma non osava ancora aprire l'occhio sinistro: temeva di scoprire di aver perso l'occhio o che la luce potesse danneggiarlo.</p>
<p>La donna si rimise a pedalare verso Purgatory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vice Sceriffo Haught.” L'unico medico rimasto a Purgatory si avvicinò a Nicole, quando lei entrò nell'ambulatorio provvisorio della città.</p>
<p>“Dottore, ho bisogno che lei mi segua dagli Earp. Wynonna Earp ha bisogno delle sue attenzioni.” Disse.</p>
<p>“Cosa è accaduto? Ma prima lascia che veda i tuoi occhi, sono in pessimo stato!” Il medico prese il viso di Nicole fra le sue mani, “perché hai rimosso la benda? E' ancora presto, la luce potrebbe danneggiare l'occhio!”</p>
<p>“Lo so, ma ai miei occhi penseremo dopo.” Nicole lasciò che il medico studiasse il suo volto, “prima mi deve seguire dagli Earp... lo sceriffo è morto e penso che Wynonna sia in stato di shock.”</p>
<p>Nicole sentì le mani del medico tramare contro il suo viso, “mio Dio! Come è potuto succedere?!” Chiese.</p>
<p>“Glielo spiego strada facendo, per favore, mi segua ora...!” Nicole si sottrasse alle mani del dottore.</p>
<p>“Il mio caro amico... morto...” il medico scosse la testa, “sono così addolorato...”</p>
<p>“Tutta la città sentirà la mancanza di un uomo come lui, non c'è dubbio, ma per favore, ora venga con me...” disse Nicole, sapeva di dover continuare a recitare la parte dell'altruista, ma era anche vero che voleva tornare da Waverly e assicurarsi che la ragazza stesse bene, per quanto bene qualcuno possa stare in una situazione del genere.</p>
<p>“Va bene.... ma prima lascia che ti bendi di nuovo l'occhio.” Il medico si voltò, diretto verso un armadietto.<br/>“Non ho tempo per questo, prenda il necessario per i miei occhi e venga come me.” Nicole stava perdendo la pazienza.</p>
<p>“Da quello che mi hai detto, c'è poco o nulla che io possa fare per Miss Wynonna... esiste solo una cura: il tempo. E non sempre è un rimedio infallibile. Lascia che mi prenda cura dei tuoi occhi, prima che tu li perda entrambi.” Rispose lui.</p>
<p>Nicole dovette arrendersi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aiutami a portarla di sopra...” disse il medico a Nicole.</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi annuì e si piegò su Wynonna, “Wynonna, ehi... ti portiamo nel tuo letto... scusami, ma ti dobbiamo sollevare.”</p>
<p>Ma Wynonna non rispose: era nello stesso stato in cui Nicole l'aveva lasciata.</p>
<p>“Non ha detto una sola parola...” Waverly piangeva, guardando le condizioni di sua sorella.</p>
<p>“Andrà tutto bene, Waverly...” Nicole cercò di sorriderle.</p>
<p>“Forza, prendila sotto le ascelle, io penso alle gambe.” disse il medico.</p>
<p>“Sì, Dottore...” Nicole prese Wynonna e la sollevò. In realtà lei avrebbe potuto facilmente portare Wynonna al piano superiore anche da sola.</p>
<p>“Fate piano... vi prego...” Waverly seguì Nicole e il dottore su per le scale.</p>
<p>“Avremmo cura di lei, non ti preoccupare, Waverly...” disse Nicole, salendo lentamente le scale, gradino dopo gradino.</p>
<p>“Mettiamola qua... piano... piano...” Nicole appoggiò la testa e le spalle di Wynonna al cuscino del letto.</p>
<p>“Dottore...” Waverly non sapeva esattamente cosa dire.</p>
<p>“Il tempo aggiusterà tutto... se Dio vuole...” rispose lui.</p>
<p>Nicole era tentata di dire qualcosa a proposito del commento del medico, ma alla fine preferì tacere, quello non era il momento giusto.</p>
<p>“Venga, l'accompagno alla porta...” disse Nicole , rivolgendosi al medico. “Torno subito, Waverly... resta con Wynonna.”</p>
<p>La ragazza si limitò ad annuire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Metti questo collirio nell'occhio destro due volte al giorno, è per calmare l'irritazione...” il medico consegnò a Nicole una boccetta di vetro, “e queste sono le bende pulite e del disinfettante per l'occhio sinistro. Fra qualche giorno potrai venire da me a togliere definitivamente il bendaggio.”</p>
<p>“Grazie, Dottore... pensa che l'occhio sinistro... pensa che potrò usarlo ancora...?” chiese, prendendo il necessario per la cura dei suoi occhi.</p>
<p>“Il tempo è la risposta, mia cara... ora torno in città, penserò io ad avvisare gli abitanti del grave lutto che ci ha colpito. Tu resta qui e prenditi cura di quelle due povere creature.”</p>
<p>Nicole annuì, “lo farò.”</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi salutò il medico e tornò al piano superiore.</p>
<p>Trovò Waverly che piangeva coricata accanto al corpo immobile di Wynonna.</p>
<p>Cos'era quella strana sensazione allo stomaco...? Somigliava a qualcosa... qualcosa di strano... forse senso di colpa?</p>
<p>Sì, era senso di colpa...</p>
<p>“Waves...?” Nicole si avvicinò al letto di Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Non... non posso vederla in questo modo... mi spezza il cuore...” disse, senza alzare la testa. “Henry è morto... ed io... io non posso perdere anche lei... mi ucciderebbe...”</p>
<p>“Ti ucciderebbe...” Nicole sentiva che la sensazione allo stomaco si trasformava lentamente in dolore, “Waverly...” ma non c'era nulla che Nicole potesse dire o fare. Lei aveva scelto di sopravvivere, tutto il dolore che si sarebbe lasciata alle spalle non poteva essere nulla di più che miseri effetti collaterali, dettagli di poco conto... ma vedere Waverly così non le piaceva, e non c'era nulla da fare...</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Nota D'Autore:</strong> <em>*La <strong>capsaicina </strong>(detta anche <strong>capsicina </strong>o <strong>capseicina</strong>) è un composto chimico presente, in diverse concentrazioni, in piante come il peperoncino, è uno degli </em><em><a href="https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alcaloidi">alcaloidi</a> responsabili della maggior parte della "piccantezza" dei peperoncini stessi.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>17</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>La Mano di Dio o la Mano di Satana?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come sta Wynonna...?” chiese Nicole, sedendosi al tavolo della cucina.</p>
<p>Waverly scosse la testa, “sono passati già sei giorni...” fece una pausa per respingere le lacrime, “i suoi capelli stanno diventando bianchi...”</p>
<p>“Non ha ancora detto nulla? Riesci a farle mangiare qualcosa?”</p>
<p>La ragazza annuì, “mangia come un uccellino... e non dice una parola...”</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace tanto, Waverly... dico davvero...” Nicole era sincera, certo, non era dispiaciuta per Wynonna, ma per Waverly.</p>
<p>Prima che Waverly potesse dire qualcosa, qualcuno bussò alla porta.</p>
<p>“Vado io, non preoccuparti.” Nicole si alzò.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Michael... che succede?” chiese Nicole, vedendo la faccia preoccupata del ragazzo.</p>
<p>“Sceriffo... il magazzino delle provviste...” quasi non riusciva a parlare, “il magazzino è andato a fuoco... abbiamo perso quasi metà della merce rimasta...”</p>
<p>“Merda...” ma dentro di sé, Nicole sorrideva: era stata lei ad ordinare ad un gruppo di ragazzi, tramite controllo mentale, di appiccare l'incendio. “Chi c'era di guardia? Chi è stato?”</p>
<p>“Walter e Anna.... c'erano loro di guardia...” rispose Michael . “Li abbiamo arrestati e abbiamo anche catturato i responsabili... dicono di non ricordare il motivo per cui l'hanno fatto...”</p>
<p>“Molto bene, va avanti, raduna i cittadini nella piazza principale. E' il momento di prendere provvedimenti: questo non è un gioco, i responsabili dovranno pagare.”</p>
<p>“Sì, Sceriffo.” Il ragazzo corse nel cortile e recuperò la bicicletta, diretto verso Purgatory.</p>
<p>Nicole non aveva previsto che così tanto cibo andasse perduto... aveva calcolato che i danni sarebbero stati ridotti... non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che altri facessero il suo lavoro, ma non poteva rischiare di essere vista... quello era un grosso problema, è l'unica soluzione era diminuire drasticamente la popolazione, il più in fretta possibile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Devo andare in città... il magazzino è stato incendiato.” disse Nicole, tornando in cucina.</p>
<p>Waverly non alzò la testa, sembrava persa in pensieri lontani ed oscuri.</p>
<p>“Piccola...?” Nicole posò una mano sulla spalla di Waverly.</p>
<p>La ragazza sussultò, “scusami... non mi ero accorta di te... che succede? Sembri preoccupata...”</p>
<p>“Lo sono... il magazzino con le nostre provviste è stato dato alle fiamme... abbiamo perso molto cibo... devo andare.”</p>
<p>“No... Nicole... come faremo?!” Nella voce di Waverly c'era la paura, una paura forte e tagliente: la paura di chi sa che sta camminando sulla lama del rasoio, “se il cibo diventerà un problema, qualcuno.... qualcuno potrebbe decidere che le persone nello stato di Wynonna siano inutili... Dio...!”</p>
<p>Sì, era esattamente quello il punto: Nicole voleva una buona scusa per introdurre la pena di morte... per eliminare ciò che non serve...</p>
<p>“Non permetterò che qualcuno faccia del male a Wynonna. Te lo prometto, Waverly.” Nicole la guardò dritta negli occhi, “potrai odiarmi per le scelte che farò... ma farò in modo che tu e Wynonna non soffriate ulteriori pene.”</p>
<p>“Nicole...”</p>
<p>“Ho preso la mia decisione.” Disse, senza smettere di guardarla negli occhi, “non importa quanti moriranno... se questo è il prezzo per proteggerti.”</p>
<p>“No... Nicole... non così... non posso accettare di avere dei privilegi...” Waverly scosse la testa, “non posso convivere con questo peso.”</p>
<p>“Tu non dovrai fare nulla, non puoi fare nulla... la scelta è mia, è la mia anima che si macchierà, non la tua.” Le prese il viso fra le mani, “non permetterò che tu muoia.”</p>
<p>“Anche il non fare nulla quando si potrebbe... anche quello potrebbe macchiare la mia anima... Nicole, non voglio che delle persone soffrano o muoiano per causa mia...!”</p>
<p>“Tu non sei responsabile di ciò che ci accade, capito? Nessuno morirà al posto tuo... o quello di Wynonna... ma lascia che io ti protegga.”</p>
<p>“Ma hai detto che...”</p>
<p>“Waverly, ti prego... fidati di me, puoi farlo...?”</p>
<p>“Perché fai tutto questo per me e Wynonna...? Ci conosci da meno di un mese...” chiese la ragazza, stringendo i polsi di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Tu mi fai sentire bene.... sento che è giusto proteggerti... inoltre mi sento responsabile per la morte di Doc... ho un debito con Wynonna.”</p>
<p>“Ucciderai delle persone...?” La voce di Waverly tremava.</p>
<p>Nicole annuì, “sì, Waverly... ucciderò delle persone...”</p>
<p>“Deve esserci un'altro modo... dobbiamo trovare un'altro modo...!”</p>
<p>“Non c'è un'altro modo... dobbiamo sopravvivere.” rispose.</p>
<p>“A quale prezzo...? A che scopo?”</p>
<p>Nicole guardò Waverly senza capire appieno il significato di quelle parole, “tu vuoi vivere, non è così?” Le chiese.</p>
<p>“Certo che voglio vivere... ma... io non so se...”</p>
<p>“Ascoltami. Lo so che non è facile da accettare, ma a volte siamo costretti a fare delle scelte, scelte difficili e per nulla belle, okay? Ma questo è il prezzo per sopravvivere... non pensare che io sia felice di togliere la vita a qualcuno... ma se questo può salvare la tua vita o quella di molti bambini e innocenti, allora lo farò. Sarà solo fino a quando non capirò come far sparire questa cupola...”</p>
<p>“Nicole...”</p>
<p>“Se non faccio nulla... moriremo tutti sicuramente... riesci a capirlo? I colpevoli devono essere puniti, l'inutile deve essere eliminato.”</p>
<p>Waverly si liberò dalla presa di Nicole, “l'inutile deve essere eliminato? Non stiamo parlando di immondizia, stiamo parlando di persone... Nicole, non puoi davvero parlare così!”</p>
<p>“E' più facile creare un distacco emotivo... non pensare che sia facile per me, ma ora sono lo Sceriffo, sono la responsabile di tutti voi.” Nicole si piegò su Waverly, “te l'avevo detto: potrai odiarmi per le scelte che farò, ma non smetterò di proteggerti.” Lei raddrizzò la schiena, “devo andare ora. Tu prenditi cura di Wynonna, non c'è altro che tu possa o debba fare.”</p>
<p>“Nicole...” Waverly si alzò, “lo so che non sei cattiva, ma non lasciare che questa situazione ti trasformi in un mostro...”</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi sorrise, “non pensi che io sia già un mostro...?”</p>
<p>Waverly la guardò negli occhi per un lungo minuto, “no... non sei un mostro... e per quanto la cosa mi faccia soffrire... capisco perché devi fare ciò che vuoi fare... lo capisco anche se non riesco ad accettarlo...” scosse la testa, “so che lo fai per proteggere i più deboli... so che lo fai perché siamo in una situazione di emergenza... le regole del mondo in cui vivevamo prima sono cambiate... dobbiamo adeguarci o morire... ma è difficile... quasi impossibile sopportare questo senso di vuoto che mi si allarga nel petto...”</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace, Waverly... ma sono felice che una parte di te riesca a capirmi...” Nicole le sorrise e lasciò la stanza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole era nella piazza principale di Purgatory; con un megafono in mano.</p>
<p>“Compagni, amici e fratelli... quello che sto per dire potrebbe non piacervi.” Fece una pausa, “neppure a me piace. Ma non possiamo tollerare che qualcuno cerchi di ucciderci dall'interno! Non possiamo permettere che i nostri stessi cittadini ci uccidano! I colpevoli devono essere puniti. Non permetterò che persone innocenti perdano la vita a causa dell'egoismo altrui! Dobbiamo difenderci dal cancro che ci sta invadendo! Dobbiamo ucciderlo!”</p>
<p>“Lei ha ragione!”</p>
<p>“Nicole, guidaci tu!”</p>
<p>“Uccidiamo il cancro!”</p>
<p>“A morte i traditori!”</p>
<p>“Non è facile per me,” Nicole riprese il discorso, “e so che non lo è neppure per voi, miei amati concittadini... ma non permetterò che i vostri figli, fratelli, mariti, mogli muoiano a causa di demoni mandati dall'inferno per distruggerci! E' Satana in persona a guidare la mano di queste persone, la cupola ha risvegliato i demoni sopiti nei loro cuori! Vogliono distruggerci! Ma noi siamo più forti, noi siamo uniti! Per questo motivo, con il cuore colmo di dolore, io annuncio l'entrata in vigore della pena di morte! Ma non abbiate paura, fratelli miei, nessun innocente verrà punito, ci sarà cibo per i nostri figli, cibo che la mano di Satana voleva toglierci! Noi siamo forti! Noi sopravvivremmo a tutto questo!”</p>
<p>Poche teste si abbassarono, molte altre si alzarono e gridarono il nome di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Vi farò uscire da questa cupola, ve lo prometto! Ma voi dovete aiutarmi: non abbiate paura di denunciare chi non segue le regole, Dio ci perdonerà tutti! Non siamo peccatori, cerchiamo solo di sopravvivere, Dio vuole che noi viviamo!”</p>
<p>“Sì!!! Dio vuole che viviamo!”</p>
<p>“Dio è con noi!”</p>
<p>“Salvaci Nicole! Dio parla attraverso la tua bocca e muove attraverso le tue mani!”</p>
<p>“A morte i peccatori!”</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi sorrise trionfante: l'ignoranza umana non ha limiti, e mista alla paura... diventa un'arma micidiale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vi condanno a morte.” disse Nicole, guardando le dodici persone inginocchiate davanti a lei, “Purgatory vi condanna a morte! Dio stesso vi condanna a morte!”</p>
<p>La folla urlò.</p>
<p>“Voi dieci avete appiccato l'incendio privandoci di molto cibo. Dite di non ricordare il motivo, ma io so perché: era Satana a guidarvi! Satana non può nulla contro un cuore puro e un anima retta, voi siete marci dentro!”</p>
<p>Un'altro urlo dalla folla.</p>
<p>“E voi due... voi due siete complici di questo abominio! Satana era al vostro fianco quando avete permesso a quelle persone di rubarci il cibo! Il cibo che doveva sfamare i nostri figli!” Nicole sfilò il coltello dalla cintura, “sarò io stessa ad eseguire la sentenza, non permetterò che il sangue macchi le mani di persone pure! Sarò io a prendermi questa responsabilità; se Dio guarderà a Purgatory con dolore, Egli vedrà solo me come meritevole del Suo biasimo!”</p>
<p>“E' Dio a muovere la tua mano, Nicole!”</p>
<p>“Lui ti perdonerà!”</p>
<p>“Sei la messaggera di Dio in terra!”</p>
<p>“Dio ti ama, Nicole!”</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi si voltò verso la folla, “fratelli, guardate come la mano di Dio porta la giustizia in questa città! Questo non è un assassinio, ricordatelo: questa è giustizia, questo è il volere di Dio!” La lama del pugnale di Nicole affondò nell'occhio destro di Walter, uno dei ragazzi a guardia del magazzino, perforandogli il cervello. Morì all'istante.</p>
<p>Qualcuno si allontanò dalla piazza: persone che trovavano tutto ciò sbagliato e senza senso. Ma molti rimasero e applaudirono per ogni corpo che cadeva a terra.</p>
<p>“Seppellite i morti, in profondità... non possiamo permettere che un epidemia ci colpisca.” disse Nicole , pulendo il pugnale sull'ultimo dei cadaveri a terra.</p>
<p>Un epidemia controllata sarebbe stata perfetta, ma questo era un pensiero che richiedeva tempo e cautela.</p>
<p>“E se li bruciassimo? Non sarebbe più sicuro?” chiese Virginia.</p>
<p>“No,” Nicole scosse la testa, “non possiamo inquinare l'aria.” Si allontanò, “occupatevene voi.” Nicole era diretta verso l'ambulatorio: non solo voleva farsi togliere la benda, ma doveva anche parlare col medico.</p>
<p>“Erano i miei figli quelli che hai ucciso...” una donna dal viso distorto da rabbia e dolore si mise davanti a Nicole.</p>
<p>“Quelli non erano più i tuoi figli, ma pedine mosse da Satana.” rispose Nicole.</p>
<p>“Tu non sei la mano di Dio, sei la mano di Satana! Maledetta!” La donna puntò il dito contro Nicole, ma prima che lei potesse avanzare verso la donna dai capelli rossi, Virginia e Michael la presero per le braccia.</p>
<p>“Non fatele del male, lasciatela... questa donna sta soffrendo.” disse Nicole.</p>
<p>“Non voglio la tua pietà! Sei un maledetto demone! Mi fai schifo!” Urlò la donna, cercando di liberarsi per raggiungere Nicole. “Preferisco morire piuttosto che vivere sotto la tua ombra, tu sei Satana!”</p>
<p>“Quella donna è posseduta! Il Diavolo l'ha presa!” Qualcuno urlò.</p>
<p>“Uccidiamola prima che infetti anche noi!”</p>
<p>“Uccidiamola!”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, “il popolo ha deciso, chi sono io per fermarvi?”</p>
<p>“Brucerai all'inferno! Maledetta puttana!” La donna continuò ad urlare, mentre veniva trascinata via.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>18</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>La Mossa del Diavolo</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole era seduta nell'ambulatorio, in attesa di farsi rimuovere la benda.</p>
<p>“Ti sei presa cura del tuo occhio come ti avevo consigliato?” Il medico chiese, indossando dei guanti di lattice.</p>
<p>Nicole annuì, “certamente, sono molto affezionata alla mia vista.”</p>
<p>“Bene, molto bene. Altrimenti potrebbe essere molto rischioso rimuovere i bendaggi.”</p>
<p>“Ma è anche vero che l'occhio destro sta lavorando per due, è molto affaticato.” rispose Nicole.</p>
<p>Il medico non rispose, ma mise le sue mani sul volto di Nicole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Andrà tutto bene, Wynonna...” Waverly accarezzò il viso magro e pallido di Wynonna, “Nicole si prenderà cura di noi... in un modo o nell'altro.”</p>
<p>Lo sguardo della donna era vuoto ma pieno di dolore.</p>
<p>“Non posso ridarti il tuo amore e neppure riportare il nero sui tuoi capelli... ma starò sempre al tuo fianco, mia amata sorella...” una lacrima lasciò l'occhio destro di Waverly, “non so ancora come... ma noi ce la faremo...”</p>
<p>“Henry...” il suono era talmente debole che Waverly pensò di averlo solo immaginato. Passarono diversi minuti, ma la stanza rimase silenziosa: gli unici suoni presenti erano i loro respiri e le lancette del orologio che, lente e inesorabili, scandivano il tempo quasi come un monito.</p>
<p>“Henry...”</p>
<p>Questa volta, Waverly stava guardando il volto di sua sorella, vide le labbra di Wynonna muoversi.</p>
<p>“Wynonna...” il cuore di Waverly era prigioniero di una stretta morsa di dolore e angoscia.</p>
<p>“Portami... portami dal mio Henry....” disse. La sua voce era debole e roca, quasi come se le sue corde vocali si fossero arrugginite.</p>
<p>“Wynonna... io... io non posso farlo... Henry... lui....” Waverly lottò per reprimere il pianto, “lui non è qui...”</p>
<p>Wynonna voltò la testa per guardare sua sorella negli occhi, “portami da Henry...” gli occhi della donna dai capelli ora bianchi, si riempirono di calde lacrime che, se fossero state assaggiate, avrebbero avuto il sapore del dolore, un dolore amaro ed oscuro.</p>
<p>“Portami dove lui ha camminato per l'ultima volta... portami dove la sua vita si è spezzata...”</p>
<p>Waverly non conosceva il punto esatto, ma forse, forse non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.</p>
<p>“Ho bisogno di sentirlo... ho bisogno di dirgli addio...” dei singhiozzi irregolari uscirono violenti dalla gola di Wynonna, “ho bisogno di dirgli addio...”</p>
<p>Waverly stava per dire qualcosa, ma alla fine annuì, “va bene, Wynonna... andiamo a dirgli addio...”</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Beh... questa sì che è una cosa strana...” commentò il medico, guardando l'occhio sinistro di Nicole.</p>
<p>Nicole rimase in attesa alcuni secondi, ma il medico continuava a fissarla in silenzio.</p>
<p>“Quindi?” chiese, “cosa c'è che non va nel mio occhio?” chiuse quello destro, “riesco a vederti, malamente, ma ci vedo.”</p>
<p>Lui si grattò la testa sotto i corti capelli bianchi, “beh... il tuo occhio ha cambiato pigmentazione.”</p>
<p>“Di che colore è ora? Posso avere uno specchio?” Nicole si alzò. Il suo cuore batteva forte.</p>
<p>“Dietro di te.” Il medico indicò qualcosa alle spalle di Nicole.</p>
<p>Nicole si avvicinò al lavandino, sopra di esso c'era uno specchio.</p>
<p>“Com'è possibile questo...?” chiese, osservando il suo riflesso.</p>
<p>“Non ne ho idea.” Lei vide il medico alzare le spalle nel riflesso dello specchio.</p>
<p>Nicole percorse con il dito l'enorme cicatrice che cominciava sopra il sopracciglio e finiva sotto lo zigomo, poi si concentrò totalmente sul colore dell'iride: azzurro, un azzurro talmente chiaro da essere quasi bianco... il colore degli occhi di Satana... qualcun'altro conosceva il colore degli occhi della Bestia? Era un problema? Avrebbe dovuto tenerlo coperto? O forse poteva usare tutto ciò a suo vantaggio? Ma soprattutto: perché si era manifestata una parte delle sue sembianze non umane?</p>
<p>“Non ho mai visto una cosa del genere...”  disse di nuovo il medico, “mai in trent'anni di carriera...”</p>
<p>“E' meraviglioso e sbagliato, allo stesso tempo...” disse Nicole, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal vetro.</p>
<p>“E' molto bello, sono d'accordo. Ma è anche molto interessante... se avessi la possibilità di studiare il fenomeno...”</p>
<p>“Ogni cosa a suo tempo, Dottore.” Nicole si voltò verso di lui, “ora abbiamo cose più importanti di cui occuparci.”</p>
<p>Lui stava per dire qualcosa, ma lo sguardo severo e minaccioso di Nicole gli fece cambiare idea.</p>
<p>“Tu hai famiglia?” Nicole si avvicinò a lui.</p>
<p>“Non capisco...” il medico si sentiva in pericolo, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire perché. La donna che aveva davanti si era completamente trasformata in qualcosa di... di... sgradevole.</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, “se risponderai alle mie domande senza farne delle nuove, ne sono sicura, tutto sarà più facile.”</p>
<p>Il medico deglutì, “ho una figlia.”</p>
<p>Nicole si fermò a pochi centimetri da lui, “tu ami tua figlia?”</p>
<p>“Non capisco... certo che l'amo... ma...”</p>
<p>Nicole si porto l'indice alle labbra, “shh.... tu rispondi alle mie domande e fai ciò che ti ordino, e ti prometto che andrà tutto bene. Lei è sotto la cupola?”</p>
<p>Lui annuì, mentre la sua fronte si bagnava di sudore.</p>
<p>“Meraviglioso. Immagino che tu non voglia essere separato da lei, giusto? Sai, in tempi come questi succedono tanta cose brutte e dolorose...”</p>
<p>“Dimmi cosa vuoi, ma lascia Alice fuori da questa storia... ti prego.” Lui aveva cominciato a tremare: aveva capito che Nicole non era una donna con cui giocare.</p>
<p>“Alice...? Quando era bambina, le hai letto il capolavoro di Lewis Carroll?”</p>
<p>“Le leggo quel libro tutte le sere... è solo una bambina...”</p>
<p>“Non vogliamo che cada nella tana del coniglio, giusto? La regina di Cuori potrebbe tagliarle la testa...” Nicole sorrise in modo orribile.</p>
<p>“Ti prego... non so cosa ti ho fatto... ma ti supplico, basta...!”</p>
<p>Nicole continuò a sorridere, “non mi hai fatto nulla, ma stai per fare qualcosa. Devi scegliere se il giuramento di Ippocrate valga più della vita di tua figlia.”</p>
<p>“-Non somministrerò ad alcuno, neppure se richiesto, un farmaco mortale, né suggerirò un tale consiglio- è a questo passaggio del giuramento che fai riferimento?”</p>
<p>“Mi piacciono le persone intelligenti!” Nicole rise forte.</p>
<p>“Perché...?”</p>
<p>“Voglio che tu entri in casa di anziani, disabili e malati, e somministri loro un vaccino, non lo so... contro l'influenza?”</p>
<p>“Una vaccino mortale...” la saliva rischiò di soffocare il medico.</p>
<p>“L'effetto non deve essere immediato: usa qualcosa che conduca alla morte in tre o quattro giorni.”</p>
<p>“Io non penso di essere capace di tanto... non sono un assassino!”</p>
<p>“Sarai la causa della morte di tua figlia, se non fai quello che dico.” Il volto di Nicole era tornato serio.</p>
<p>“E se io ti denunciassi? Ti ucciderebbero prima che tu possa toccare mia figlia.”</p>
<p>Un ghigno orrendo apparve sul volto di Nicole, “chi è mai riuscito a catturare Satana?” Lei scomparve in una nuvola.</p>
<p>“Non puoi fermarmi.” Disse, riapparendo alle spalle del medico.</p>
<p>Lui cadde a terra per lo spavento.</p>
<p>“Siete miei.” Nicole si inginocchiò davanti al povero uomo. “E' abbastanza chiaro?”</p>
<p>Il medico non riusciva a parlare.</p>
<p>“Lo prenderò come un sì.” Nicole si rialzò, “ah, un'ultima cosa: Wynonna Earp non è sulla tua lista, cerca di non dimenticarlo.”</p>
<p>In quel momento, qualcuno o qualcosa, cominciò a battere contro la porta dell'ambulatorio.</p>
<p>“Potrebbe essere il primo paziente della nostra lista speciale, cosa ne pensi?”</p>
<p>Lui rimase a terra, sperando che il suo cuore non gli scoppiasse nel petto.</p>
<p>“Lucy? Che ci fai tu qui?” Nicole guardò la capra.</p>
<p>“Padrona, abbiamo un problema.”</p>
<p>In quel momento, sentendo una capra belare come se davvero stesse rispondendo a Nicole, il medico perse i sensi.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Sei molto debole, sei sicura di riuscire a camminare?” chiese Waverly, sorreggendo il corpo instabile di Wynonna.</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli bianchi annuì, muovendo qualche passo nel cortile frontale.</p>
<p>“Non conosco il punto esatto dove... dove Henry...”</p>
<p>“Non importa... voglio percorrere i suoi ultimi passi.” disse, “voglio camminare sull'erba dove lui è stato...”</p>
<p>“Potremmo avvicinarci alla cupola, laggiù dove c'è la macchina di Nicole... è distante, ma non troppo...”</p>
<p>“No, Waverly... io ho bisogno di trovare il punto dove la sua vita si è interrotta...”</p>
<p>“Va bene, Wynonna... sono con te.”</p>
<p>In quel momento, Lucy corse fuori dal granaio.</p>
<p>“Lucy!?” Waverly chiamò la capra, ma quella non si fermò: correva verso Purgatory.</p>
<p>“Spero che non si faccia del male...” Waverly guardò l'animale diventare solo un piccolo punto bianco nell'orizzonte, “Nicole non me lo perdonerebbe.”</p>
<p>“Non ci sono veicoli a motore... Lucy starà bene. E Nicole ti perdonerebbe qualsiasi cosa: lo vedo come ti guarda... lei ti guarda come Henry... Henry guardava me...” le lacrime ricominciarono a cadere dagli occhi di Wynonna.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>“Merda!” urlò Nicole.</p>
<p>“Padrona, forse non è così grave la situazione: è possibile che le sorelle non riescano a raggiungere il punto. La più vecchia, Wynonna è molto debole. Inoltre non penso che tu abbia lasciato tracce.”</p>
<p>“Non posso esserne sicura... quella maledetta vecchia mi ha distratta... basterebbe solo un indizio a rovinare tutto!” Nicole si passò la mano tra i rossi capelli.</p>
<p>“Uccidiamole, Padrona. Loro sono d'intralcio, sono pericolose per te.”</p>
<p>Nicole afferrò un corno di Lucy e la sollevò, “mai devi parlare in questo modo! Hai capito?!”</p>
<p>La capra urlò di dolore, “perdono Padrona, chiedo il tuo perdono!”</p>
<p>“Non perdiamo tempo, devo fare qualcosa per fermarle!” Nicole lasciò andare la capra e corse fuori dalla porta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Strane strategie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>19</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Strane Strategie</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Fermiamoci un momento, Wynonna. Sei così debole...” Waverly trattenne Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Lui è morto... io sono viva...” Wynonna cercò di proseguire, ma la mano di Waverly continuava a trattenerla.</p>
<p>“Questo è il punto, Wynonna. Non posso perdere anche te...” Waverly respirò affondo, “non c'è più nulla che possiamo fare per lui...”</p>
<p>Wynonna smise di lottare, si voltò a guardare sua sorella, “lui era la mia vita, Waverly... ho bisogno di... non lo so... smettila di essere così fredda.”</p>
<p>“Non sono fredda, Wynonna... sto cercando di proteggere tutto ciò che resta della mia famiglia...” il tono di Waverly era dolce e comprensivo.</p>
<p>Wynonna fissò gli occhi di sua sorella per un lungo momento, “perdonami, sorellina...” disse, abbassando la testa.</p>
<p>“Vieni qui...” Waverly abbracciò Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Qualcuno non sembra in buona forma...” una voce maschile fece saltare le due sorelle dallo spavento. “E' tempo di fare pulizia.”</p>
<p>“Jared... che ci fa qui? Pensavo fossi in Europa...” disse Waverly, quando si fu ripresa dallo spavento.</p>
<p>L'uomo dai lunghi capelli neri continuò ad avanzare verso di loro, “sono tornato il giorno prima che quest'affare ci cadesse sulla testa, cazzo che sfiga!” Disse, alzando una mazza da baseball.</p>
<p>“Che cosa vuoi Jared?” Wynonna non sembrava per nulla felice di vedere l'uomo, e probabilmente quel sentimento non era causato solo dalla minacciosa presenza della mazza, “metti giù quel pezzo di legno.”</p>
<p>Lui rise forte, “no, non penso che lo farò. Avete sentito le parole del nostro nuovo sceriffo? A morte gli scarti.” Fece una pausa, mentre un brutto sorriso gli compariva sul volto, “oh, parlando di sceriffi, ho saputo che tuo marito è morto... vorrei dirti che mi dispiace, ma sarebbe una brutta bugia.”</p>
<p>“Di cosa diavolo sta parlando, Waverly?” chiese Wynonna, scegliendo di ignorare il commento dell'uomo riguardo ad Henry.</p>
<p>“Nicole non ordinerebbe mai una cosa del genere. Ha introdotto di nuovo la pena di morte, ma solo per gli assassini e stupratori.” rispose Waverly .</p>
<p>“Ah, davvero? A me è sembrato di capire una cosa diversa...” lui continuò a ridacchiare, “ma non è importante, la cosa più importante è liberare la città di cose inutili e malate. E tu, Wynonna, tu sembri rientrare in quella categoria.”</p>
<p>“Ha appena perso suo marito! Se tu non fossi senza cuore riusciresti a capire!” urlò Waverly, facendo un passo avanti per proteggere Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Forse sono senza cuore, ma ho uno stomaco. E il mio stomaco non riceve abbastanza cibo e acqua... penso che la popolazione debba essere ridotta, i più forti meritano di vivere.”</p>
<p>“Non fare un altro passo!” minacciò Wynonna .</p>
<p>“Oppure?” chiese lui, “che farai? Lo dirai allo sceriffo? Ma dimmi una cosa...” Jared appoggiò il mento alla mazza, “i cadaveri parlano?”</p>
<p>“Non ti permetterò di toccare mia sorella! Nicole non permetterebbe mai una cosa del genere! Lei ti ucciderà se provi a toccare me o mia sorella!” Waverly cercava di non sembrare spaventata ma sicura di sé.</p>
<p>Lui scosse la testa e ricominciò a far roteare la mazza da baseball, “io non la vedo in questo modo: sono convinto che se togliessi di mezzo il superfluo, beh, lei mi premierebbe, magari con più cibo o acqua... o con la sua bella figa rossa!” Esplose in una risata malata e perversa.</p>
<p>“Vattene, ora!” urlò Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Guardati, non riesci neppure a stare in piedi, come diavolo pensi di riuscire a fermarmi?”</p>
<p>“Ma io sì, e se non te ne vai... ti farò male, Jared.” disse Waverly.</p>
<p>“Stai zitta.” Lui alzò la mazza, “non ho niente contro di te, Waverly Earp, ma se non ti togli di mezzo non esiterò a colpire anche te.”</p>
<p>“Provaci, e ti assicuro che Nicole ti farà sputare sangue!” Waverly non si mosse, continuando a proteggere Wynonna col suo corpo.</p>
<p>“Ora basta!” Lui afferrò Waverly per un braccio, e la spinse facendola cadere a terra. La testa di Waverly andò a sbattere contro una pietra.</p>
<p>“Merda...” sussurrò Jared, guardando il sangue che fuoriusciva dalla tempia destra di Waverly.</p>
<p>“Waverly!” Wynonna aveva problemi a mantenere l'equilibrio, ma cercò di raggiungere il corpo immobile di sua sorella.</p>
<p>“Beh, ormai sono fregato... quindi non penso che ucciderti potrà fare qualche differenza, a questo punto.” Lui cominciò ad avanzare verso Wynonna con la mazza alzata e pronta a colpire. “Avresti dovuto scegliere me, non quel fallito di un cowboy... ero io l'uomo giusto per te.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Devo guadagnare tempo! Tornare dove ho lasciato la bicicletta di Doc e assicurarmi che tutto vada secondo il mio piano.” disse Nicole, mentre lei e Lucy correvano nelle vie poco frequentate della città.</p>
<p>“Padrona, permettimi di aiutare!” disse Lucy, correndo al fianco di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Accetto il tuo aiuto, ma spiegati! Le sorelle Earp non devono subire alcun danno, questo deve essere chiaro!” rispose Nicole, rallentando un po' la corsa.</p>
<p>“Sì, Padrona.” La capra si fermo.</p>
<p>“Che stai facendo?" chiese Nicole, fermandosi in un vicolo scuro, a pochi passi dalla capra.</p>
<p>“Ho avuto molto tempo per studiare la famiglia Earp. Credo di sapere cosa fare, ma ho bisogno della tua fiducia e del tuo permesso, Padrona.”</p>
<p>“Hai la mia fiducia ed il mio permesso, Lucy. Dimmi a cosa stai pensando.” disse, guardando l'orologio: secondo i suoi calcoli non rimaneva molto tempo, anche se le sorelle erano lente a causa delle condizioni di Wynonna... restava comunque poco tempo.</p>
<p>“C'è un uomo che vaga spesso, soprattutto di notte, vicino all'Homestead, penso si tratti di un vecchio amante respinto di Wynonna.” disse Lucy, poi aggiunse, “è qualcuno di cui nessuno sentirebbe la mancanza, qualcuno con un legame con gli Earp che potrebbe farci guadagnare tempo senza essere ignorato o ucciso subito.”</p>
<p>“Non ti seguo...” ammise Nicole.</p>
<p>“E' un criminale che spesso ruba cibo e rifornimenti. Tutto quello che vuole è più cibo... sarà facile da ingannare.”</p>
<p>“Non capisco da dove questa idea ti sia venuta fuori... ma non ho tempo e neppure idee migliori... dove posso trovare quest'uomo?”</p>
<p>“Ci penso io, Padrona...” disse Lucy.</p>
<p>“Okay, ma sappi che è la cosa più assurda che io abbia mai sentito... e perché non mi hai detto che un uomo si aggira vicino alla casa dove abito?”</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace, Padrona, pensavo che tu lo sapessi...” Lucy abbassò la testa, aveva paura di essere punita.</p>
<p>“Non importa.” Nicole alzò le mani, “puoi condurmi da lui?”</p>
<p>“No, Padrona, ma posso andare io da lui e condurlo dagli Earp. Ho solo bisogno di chiederti il permesso di fare una cosa.”</p>
<p>“Parla.” Nicole annuì.</p>
<p>“Posso prendere le tue sembianze, Padrona?”</p>
<p>“Cosa...?” Nicole scosse la testa: era stordita dall'assurdità di tutto ciò che aveva appena sentito dalla capra. “Non importa... sì, hai il mio permesso.” disse alla fine.</p>
<p>“Bene, Padrona, fidati di me.”</p>
<p>Nicole annuì prima di scomparire in una nuvola nera.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi riapparve nel punto in cui aveva inscenato la morte di Doc, dove la bicicletta di Henry ancora giaceva con la ruota storta.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Lo sceriffo in persona, quale onore!” disse Jared, gettando a terra una pala e dei guanti da lavoro, “sei venuta a dirmi come far nascere dei pomodori? Mi piacerebbe avere dei pomodori, ma in questo piccolo orto crescono solo patate... piccole patate secche! L'acqua non è sufficiente.”</p>
<p>“Ti piacerebbe se le tue razioni quotidiane raddoppiassero, o triplicassero?” Chiese la capra travestita da Nicole.</p>
<p>“Non prenderti gioco di me, sceriffo.” L'uomo scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Vedi, sono stata molto gentile: avrei potuto minacciarti di morte, invece ti propongo uno scambio.” Lucy sorrise, la bocca di Nicole sorrise.</p>
<p>“Minacciarmi di morte? Attenta a come parli, donna!” L'uomo punto il grosso dito contro lo sceriffo.</p>
<p>“So che ti aggiri fuori da casa mia, quasi ogni notte. So anche che rubi le provviste, ho tutte le ragioni per condannarti a morte.”</p>
<p>L'uomo iniziò a ridere come se avesse appena sentito la cosa più divertente del mondo, “forse non hai capito: io sono un uomo e tu una donna. Se ti uccidessi qui, e ti seppellissi nel mio orto, chi mai verrebbe a saperlo? Guardati attorno, non c'è nessuno qui, tranne noi due!” L'uomo allargò le braccia.</p>
<p>“Stai cominciando ad innervosirmi, Jared.” Lucy mosse qualche passo verso l'uomo, “io non sono una donna con cui giocare, non costringermi a dimostrartelo.”</p>
<p>Per risposta, l'uomo cercò di sferrare un pugno, ma la sua mano fu fermata da quella di Lucy.</p>
<p>“Mi fai male!” pianse l'uomo, mentre il suo polso veniva stretto in una morsa d'acciaio.</p>
<p>“Potrei spezzarti ogni singolo osso.” disse Lucy, “hai solo due opzioni, uno: ascolta e fai ciò che ti dico, o due: muori e diventa concime per questa sterile terra.”</p>
<p>“Okay! Okay, ti ascolto, ma lasciami il polso, dannazione!” gridò.</p>
<p>Lucy liberò Jared, “la prima cosa che devi sapere è che se proverai a fare del male alle sorelle Earp ti ucciderò, ma non sarà una morte veloce, e tanto meno priva di dolore. Chiaro?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Tu non vali neppure un unghia di mio marito! Sei sempre stato un perdente, Jared!” disse Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Un perdente...? Stronza!” Sollevò la mazza, era pronto a colpire Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Quale uomo colpirebbe una donna disarmata?”</p>
<p>“Ti avrei dato la luna, se tu me l'avessi chiesto...” lui non abbassò la mazza da baseball.</p>
<p>“Solo una cosa ti avevo chiesto, Jared... una sola cosa: smettere di bere...” Wynonna stava cercando un varco per raggiungere Waverly, ma non ne vedeva: la mazza l'avrebbe colpita.</p>
<p>“Non sono l'alcolizzato che hai sempre descritto! Cercavo rifugio nella bottiglia perché le tue cosce erano sempre chiuse per me!” urlò.</p>
<p>“E quando le mie cosce venivano aperte con la forza dalle tue mani? Tornavi a casa ubriaco... non avevo neppure il tempo di darti del dispiacere...”</p>
<p>“Non hai mai provato a capirmi...” disse.</p>
<p>“Non sei un uomo, Jared, sei una merda...” Wynonna scosse la testa, “ora lasciami passare e sparisci da qui.”</p>
<p>“Ti uccido, giuro che ti uccido!” La mazza colpì l'avambraccio di Wynonna, che lei aveva alzato per proteggersi il volto.</p>
<p>Jared stava per sferrare il secondo colpo, anche se Wynonna era a terra, completamente indifesa. Ma Waverly lo spinse contro la barriera...</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“No... merda, no!” Nicole aveva assistito alla scena ed ora correva verso le sorelle Earp.</p>
<p>“Waverly!?” gridò, continuando a correre verso di loro.</p>
<p>“Nicole!” dissero Wynonna e Waverly. </p>
<p>“Waverly... la tua anima...” Nicole guardò il mucchio di polvere e cenere, lo stesso mucchio che una volta era Jared... “la tua anima è ora macchiata...”</p>
<p>“Nicole...” Waverly sembrava non aver sentito le parole della donna dai capelli rossi.</p>
<p>“Perché...?” Nicole sembrava preda di una paura oscura ed affilata. Non era arrivata in tempo...  avrebbe dovuto sparare a Jared ed essere, ancora una volta, il loro eroe... ma il piano era fallito... l'anima di Waverly non era più pura...</p>
<p>“Nicole... io... io non volevo farlo... io... lui...” Waverly scoppiò in un pianto disperato, mentre abbracciava Nicole.</p>
<p>“Merda...” Wynonna riuscì a rimettersi in piedi, “è colpa mia... se non avessi insistito per venire qui... merda...!” Lei scosse la testa, “non avrei mai voluto che tu fossi costretta a fare una cosa del genere, perdonami, Waverly.” disse, guardando la schiena di sua sorella.</p>
<p>“Non è colpa tua, Wynonna... è colpa mia... non vi ho protette... ho fallito... sono stata così stupida e lenta, dannazione!” urlò Nicole, e Waverly riuscì a sentire il petto della donna dai capelli rossi vibrare forte per la potenza dell'urlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>20</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Le Nostre Azioni</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Va tutto bene, Waverly... non avevi altra scelta.” Nicole circondò il corpo della ragazza con le sue forti braccia.</p>
<p>“Nicole,” Wynonna fece un passo verso le due donne abbracciate, “cosa significa che l'anima di Waverly non è più pura?”</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi appoggiò il mento sulla testa di Waverly e guardò Wynonna negli occhi, “sono felice che tu stia tornando te stessa, Wynonna.”</p>
<p>“Parla, Nicole! Sai qualcosa che noi non sappiamo?” Wynonna non aveva intenzione di arrendersi: aveva una sensazione che non riusciva ad ignorare.</p>
<p>“No, Wynonna... è solo un modo di dire.” rispose Nicole, continuando a fissare gli occhi della donna dai bianchi capelli.</p>
<p>“Allora perché sembri così sconvolta?” Anche Wynonna aveva gli occhi fissi in quelli di Nicole.</p>
<p>Per qualche strano motivo, i poteri mentali di Nicole stavano tardando a fare effetto su Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Ho detto che è solo un modo di dire, Wynonna.” L'occhio destro di Nicole diventò azzurro chiaro, un colore non troppo diverso da quello sinistro, “è solo un modo di dire, non so niente di più di quanto sappia anche tu.”</p>
<p>Wynonna si prese la testa fra le mani, aveva la sensazione di star per perdere i sensi, “io, mi sento confusa...” disse.</p>
<p>“E' normale, Wynonna... non è mai facile assistere alla morte di un nostro simile, non importa chi.” Gli occhi di Nicole non lasciavano mai il volto della donna.</p>
<p>Wynonna aveva la sensazione che qualcosa stesse cercando di entrare nel suo cranio, come un cuneo nel legno... era una sensazione dolorosa, ma allo stesso tempo anche piacevole.</p>
<p>Passò qualche minuto in cui Waverly e Wynonna avevano la sensazione che il tempo si fosse fermato o che, al meno, seguisse regole diverse e sconosciute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Riesci a vedere con l'occhio sinistro?” chiese Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Sì, Wynonna, grazie per averlo chiesto.” Nicole le fece un sorriso morbido e piacevole.</p>
<p>In quel momento Waverly si allontanò dal petto di Nicole per poter guardare il volto della donna. “Mio Dio...” disse, guardando l'enorme cicatrice che deturpava il bel viso di Nicole. “Nicole... mi dispiace tanto...”</p>
<p>“E' così brutta?” chiese la donna.</p>
<p>“Sì... no... è solo che mi dispiace... perché il tuo occhio è di quel colore strano?”</p>
<p>Nicole alzò le spalle, “neppure il medico ha saputo darmi una risposta.”</p>
<p>“Merda... sono una persona orribile...” disse, “ti sto offendo e mi sto comportando come se non avessi appena ucciso una persona... faccio schifo...!”</p>
<p>“Hey...” Nicole prese il viso di Waverly fra le mani e la guardò negli occhi, “hai fatto la cosa giusta: hai protetto ciò che ami... qualcosa che io non sono stata capace di fare.”</p>
<p>“Nicole...” Waverly cercò di guardare il mucchio di cenere, ma le mani di Nicole la tenevano ferma.</p>
<p>“Va tutto bene, Waverly... va tutto bene...” disse Nicole.</p>
<p>“So che non va bene... ma... io... credo che tu abbia ragione... Nicole...” di nuovo quella sensazione, quella strana sensazione...</p>
<p>“Cos'è? Controllo mentale?” chiese Wynonna.</p>
<p>Nicole alzò gli occhi al cielo, era davvero difficile gestire due menti contemporaneamente...</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi avvicinò di nuovo la testa di Waverly al suo petto, e ancora una volta, guardò Wynonna negli occhi. “No, Wynonna... si chiama conforto...”</p>
<p>Wynonna annuì, “è conforto...”</p>
<p>“Esattamente.” Anche Nicole annuì. “Venite con me, mi è sembrato di capire che voi stavate andando dove Henry...”</p>
<p>“Grazie, Nicole...” Wynonna le sorrise.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Vorrei rimanere un po' da sola... scusatemi.” disse Wynonna, inginocchiandosi accanto alla bicicletta con la ruota storta.</p>
<p>“Sei sicura, Wynonna....? Sei molto debole.” Waverly non sembrava convinta.</p>
<p>“Se Wynonna non sarà di ritorno entro questa sera, ci penserò io a tornare qui.” disse Nicole, poi si rivolse a Waverly, “vieni, ti riaccompagno a casa...”</p>
<p>“Grazie, Nicole... sei un angelo.” disse Wynonna .</p>
<p>“Un angelo...” sussurrò Nicole. “Non c'è problema, Wynonna.” disse, a voce più alta.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Dopo che Nicole ebbe accompagnato Waverly a casa, andò nel fienile.</p>
<p>“Tu ed io dobbiamo parlare.” Il tono di Nicole era feroce.</p>
<p>“Sì, Padrona...” rispose Lucy, tenendo la testa bassa sul fieno.</p>
<p>“Resta qui e aspetta il mio ritorno. Devo occuparmi di una cosa, prima. Ma giuro che se al mio ritorno non sarai qui... appenderò la tua testa ad un albero.” Era chiaro che Nicole aveva difficoltà a controllare la sua ira, ma c'erano cose più urgenti di cui doveva occuparsi, ora.</p>
<p>“Resterò qui, Padrona... hai la mia parola.” rispose.</p>
<p>Nicole le voltò le spalle e uscì dal fienile.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Per Nicole non fu un problema trovare la casa del dottore.</p>
<p>Si avvicinò ad una bambina che giocava nel prato davanti a casa.</p>
<p>“Ciao, piccolina.” Nicole sorrise alla ragazzina. “Come ti chiami?”</p>
<p>“Alice...” rispose la piccola, guardando con curiosità alla nuova arrivata, “il mio papà non vuole che parlo con gli sconosciuti...” ma la curiosità stava avendo la meglio sulla paura di un rimprovero.</p>
<p>“Io non sono un estraneo: sono lo sceriffo e anche una cara amica del tuo bravo papà..” Nicole entrò nel cortile, “ho sentito male o ti chiami Alice?”</p>
<p>“E' così.” rispose.</p>
<p>“Che bellissimo nome! Hai per caso visto passare un coniglio bianco? L'ho visto poco fa che correva dicendo: “arriverò tardi, santo cielo! Arriverò tardi! E intanto guardava un orologio da taschino! Pensavo fosse passato di qua.”</p>
<p>Il viso della bambina divenne raggiante, come la più bella giornata di primavera, “vuol dire che qui vicino c'è l'entrata per il Paese delle Meraviglie!” urlò, eccitata dall'idea.</p>
<p>“E' proprio così!” disse Nicole, poi assunse un'espressione seria, “io vengo dal Paese delle Meraviglie, ma non riesco più a trovare l'entrata!”</p>
<p>“Oh! E per questo motivo che la tua faccia è così buffa?!” chiese, guardando la cicatrice e l'occhio di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Esatto, la Regina di Cuori ha provato a tagliarmi la testa! Ma io sono scappata via!” rispose Nicole. “Vuoi aiutarmi a cercare la tana del Coniglio?”</p>
<p>Prima che la bambina potesse rispondere, una voce fece voltare Nicole e impallidire Alice.</p>
<p>“Alice! Entra subito dentro casa!” urlò il medico, la sua voce tremava.</p>
<p>“Ma papà! Questa signora ha detto che...” ma Alice non fu in grado di terminare la frese poiché la voce di suo padre le ordinò di nuovo di entrare in casa.</p>
<p>“Non preoccuparti, mia dolce Alice, aspetterò te per entrare nel Paese delle Meraviglie.” Nicole sorrise alla faccia triste della bambina, prima che entrasse dentro casa.</p>
<p>“Cosa pensi di fare?” Il medico si fermò a pochi passi da Nicole, “lei non ha niente a che fare con tutta questa storia!” urlò.</p>
<p>Nicole rise, “mi piaci molto di più quando sei spaventato... ma immagino che tutto questo coraggio venga dal senso paterno, dal bisogno di proteggere una piccola grande parte di noi...” Nicole guardò verso la casa del medico, “io non conosco l'amore di un padre... ma deve essere davvero una bella sensazione sapere che qualcuno sarebbe capace di sfidare Satana in persona per difendermi...”</p>
<p>“Lei è tutto quello che mi rimane...” si tolse gli occhiali, come se volesse togliere ogni barriera fra i suoi occhi e quelli di Nicole, “la mia vita continua per lei... ti prego, io non posso credere che tu possa essere in grado di nuocere a qualcosa di così piccolo e puro.”</p>
<p>Nicole si voltò di nuovo verso il medico, “vuoi sapere qual'è la differenza fra me e te, dottore?”</p>
<p>“Qual'è...?” chiese.</p>
<p>Nicole continuò a sghignazzare in modo orribile e feroce, “la vita umana non ha alcun valore per me.”</p>
<p>“Non è vero.” disse, guardandola dritta negli occhi, “ricordo bene quello che mi hai detto riguardo le sorelle Earp, e ho bene in mente il modo in cui guardi la più giovane delle sorelle. Dio non ti punirà perché ami una donna, ma per le tue azioni.”</p>
<p>“Dio ha già colpito il mio cuore! E ti posso assicurare che a Lui non gliene frega niente del sesso che amiamo!” Delle enormi vene pulsanti comparvero sulla gola e la fronte di Nicole, “Dio non è amore!”</p>
<p>“Questa è una bestemmia!” Anche il medico urlò.</p>
<p>“Tu e tutti gli esseri umani siete una bestemmia contro la vita!” Nicole era di nuovo preda dell'ira. “Siete degli esseri spregevoli!”</p>
<p>“E tu cosa sei? Uh? Un demone, nient'altro che un demone mandato dagli Inferi!”</p>
<p>“La mia pazienza sta per finire, dottore...” la voce di Nicole tremava. “Ti consiglio di fare in fretta con quei vaccini, o questa sarà l'ultima volta che vedrai tua figlia!” Nicole si diresse verso la strada.</p>
<p>“Il tuo cuore è colmo di dolore e oscurità, ma sei tu la causa del tuo stesso dolore!” urlò il medico, mentre Nicole scompariva in una nube nera.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Perdonami, non ero con te...” le dita di Wynonna sfiorarono la ruota storta. “Ho promesso che sarei per sempre rimasta al tuo fianco... ma non ero con te quando tu ne avevi davvero bisogno...” le lacrime cadevano senza sosta dagli occhi di Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Sì muore sempre da soli... ma pensavo che sarei stata seduta al tuo capezzale quando l'inverno avesse portato il bianco sui tuoi capelli e il tempo avessi segnato il tuo viso con tante regnatele di rughe che non sarei stata in grado di contare.” Prese un fazzoletto e si soffiò il naso, “pensavo che avremmo avuto il tempo di essere delusi e resi orgogliosi dai nostri figli... pensavo che avremmo avuto più tempo per amarci e ferirci...” si alzò in piedi, “tornerò domani, amore mio...” si portò una mano alla bocca, posò un bacio sulle sue dita e poi le appoggiò sulla bicicletta, “una lapide non convenzionale, come eri tu, amore mio.”</p>
<p>Wynonna cominciò a camminare verso l'Homestead, se solo lei si fosse voltata, avrebbe potuto, forse, vedere un cowboy nascosto dietro a dei cespugli, avrebbe potuto vedere le lacrime di un uomo disperato.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Dovrei tagliarti la gola!” Nicole tremava di rabbia.</p>
<p>“Fallo, Padrona... accetterò la mia punizione.”</p>
<p>Nicole rimase il silenzio, continuava a pensare che il piano B fosse andato a farsi fottere. Se non fosse riuscita a trovare il modo di uscire dalla cupola entro un anno... lei, sì, lei avrebbe consentito a Waverly di uscire. Nicole era certa che l'anima di Waverly fosse pura, ma ora non era più così.</p>
<p>“Vorrei tanto poter accusare te della mia incompetenza,” disse, “ma non posso dare a te la colpa di quello che è successo. Avrei dovuto pensare a qualcos'altro, ma il tempo era poco ed io avevo troppa fretta...”</p>
<p>“Non mi punirai, Padrona? Non alzerai il bastone contro di me?” chiese Lucy.</p>
<p>“No... non ti farò del male.” Nicole scosse la testa e voltò le spalle alla capra, “non sono un mostro...” sussurrò.</p>
<p>“Saresti capace di buttare fuori una bambina da questa cupola, so che è quello che intendevi quando hai detto ad Alice che sareste andate nel Paese delle Meraviglie, separandola da suo padre e, con ogni probabilità, condannandola a morte... ma non riesci a colpire una capra?”</p>
<p>“Gli animali sono diversi dagli umani...” Nicole si bloccò, voltandosi di nuovo verso Lucy, “come fai a conoscere le parole che ho detto a quella bambina?!”</p>
<p>“Io so molte cose, sceriffo.” La capra si trasformò nel medico, e padre di Alice. “Ero io, in quel cortile. Mentre il vero medico stava somministrando alle persone il tuo vaccino speciale.”</p>
<p>Nicole cominciò ad indietreggiare, “cosa...!? Come...?!”</p>
<p>“Chi può dirlo?” Il medico sorrise.</p>
<p>“No!” Nicole si prese la testa fra le mani, “chi diavolo sei tu?!”</p>
<p>“Chi può dirlo?” disse il medico, trasformandosi nella vecchia e sporca signora.</p>
<p>“Ancora tu?! Cosa vuoi da me?!” urlò Nicole.</p>
<p>“Chi può dirlo?” La vecchia mostrò il suo sorriso senza denti.</p>
<p>“Perché mi fai questo?! Stai cercando di farmi impazzire?! E giuro che se userai di nuovo l'espressione: 'chi può dirlo'... io... io...!”</p>
<p>“Sei una creatura perduta, Nicole Lucifero Haught... perché ogni volta che ti avvicini alla salvezza, non lo so, scappi via? Perché sei incapace di fare la cosa giusta?” chiese la vecchia.</p>
<p>“Cosa vuoi da me?! Dammi una risposta vera!” urlò, lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia.</p>
<p>“Siamo ciò che facciamo, Nicole... siamo le nostre azioni, e tu stai facendo cose molto cattive.”</p>
<p>“Ma non sono stata punita per le mie azioni cattive, sono stata punita per aver salvato mia madre dell'inferno!”</p>
<p>“Quella è stata la cosa migliore che tu abbia mai fatto, Nicole.” La vecchia mosse un passo verso la donna dai capelli rossi, “hai infranto le regole, ma non è stato solo per egoismo: volevi riscattare l'anima di qualcuno che secondo te era innocente.”</p>
<p>“Non ci può essere colpa nell'amare! Mia madre non meritava quella punizione! Non meritava di morire e non meritava l'inferno!”</p>
<p>“Ti ricordi quando la capra, che tu hai chiamato Lucy, è comparsa per la prima volta? Riesci a ricordare cosa è successo quel giorno?” domandò la vecchia.</p>
<p>“E' stato il primo giorno sotto questa cupola maledetta, poco dopo aver incontrato Waverly...”  rispose.</p>
<p>“Che cosa hai fatto, pochi secondi dopo avermi trovato con sembianze di capra, Nicole?”</p>
<p>“Cosa ho fatto? Niente!” urlò, “parla chiaro, vecchia! Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?!”</p>
<p>“Non hai fatto niente... niente di buono!” urlò la vecchia, “hai lasciato che il camion si schiantasse, hai finto di provare dolore... hai dato inizio al tuo folle e malato piano!”</p>
<p>“Sto solo cercando di sopravvivere sotto questa dannata cupola...” la voce di Nicole era quasi un ringhio.</p>
<p>“Sei diventata così brava a mentire che ora riesci persino ad ingannare te stessa...” la vecchia scosse la testa. “Cosa vuoi realmente, Nicole?”</p>
<p>“Voglio vivere! Voglio vivere, dannata vecchia!”</p>
<p>“Bugiarda!” urlò, “cosa vuole il tuo cuore?!”</p>
<p>“Stai zitta! Non voglio più sentire la tua dannata voce!!!” Nicole si coprì le orecchie, ma la voce della vecchia penetrò ugualmente nella sua testa.</p>
<p>“Non hai esitato a coinvolgere un uomo che non avevi mai visto prima per guadagnare tempo e giocare ancora una volta il ruolo del eroe!”</p>
<p>“E' stata una tua idea! Sei stata tu!!!” Nicole puntò il dito contro la vecchia.</p>
<p>“E tu non hai fatto altro che continuare a causare dolore! Sono le tue mani ad aver sporcato l'anima di quella ragazza, Nicole! Non le mie!”</p>
<p>“Vattene via!” Nicole sentiva di essere sul punto di impazzire.</p>
<p>“Hai condannato a morte così tante persone senza esitare un solo istante! Non hai mai provato a trovare una soluzione, sei malvagia ed egoista!”</p>
<p>“Sarò egoista, ma il male non alberga nel mio cuore!”</p>
<p>“Sei stata tua a togliere la luce hai tuoi occhi, Nicole.” disse la vecchia.</p>
<p>“La luce ci impedisce di vedere!” ribadì l'altra.</p>
<p>“Li hai condannati tutti a morte... anche la tua preziosa Waverly morirà sotto questa cupola, e la colpa è solo tua.”</p>
<p>“NO!” Nicole afferrò il collo della vecchia e la buttò a terra. “Ti ammazzo!”</p>
<p>“Nicole! Che diavolo stai facendo!?” Le mani di Wynonna afferrarono le spalle di Nicole, “così la uccidi!”</p>
<p>“E' quello che voglio, lei deve morire!” urlò, mentre la sua schiena atterrava sul fieno, “la voglio uccidere, non voglio mai più sentire la sua voce!”</p>
<p>“La sua voce? Sei andata fuori di testa?! E' solo una povera capra, maledizione, Nicole!” Wynonna s'inginocchiò accanto a Lucy, la quale stava distesa su un fianco, sembrava avere difficoltà a respirare.</p>
<p>“Cosa? NO!” Nicole si alzò in piedi di scatto, “non è chi dice di essere! E' una strega, forse un demone!” Nicole stava per attaccare di nuovo la capra, ma Wynonna le saltò letteralmente addosso, ed entrambe caddero sul fieno, “Nicole, guardami!” disse, stando a cavalcioni sul ventre di Nicole, “guardami, Nicole... va tutto bene... okay?”</p>
<p>“No, tu non capisci! Non è una capra! E' la vecchia che cercava di avvisarvi della cupola! Mi sta facendo impazzire! Non sopporto più la sua voce stridula! Levati di dosso, la devo uccidere-” Nicole non riuscì a dire tutto ciò che voleva, perché Wynonna le tirò una sberla.</p>
<p>“Smettila! Ti verrà un colpo se continui ad agitarti in questo modo!” Le ordinò.</p>
<p>“Come ti sei permessa? Come osi colpire il mio volto?! Tu non sai chi sono io!” urlò Nicole, cercando di liberarsi dal corpo di Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Ti colpirò di nuovo, se non ti calmi! Puoi essere anche la Regina d'Inghilterra per quello che mi riguarda in questo momento!”</p>
<p>“Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?!” Waverly si fermò sulla porta del fienile ad osservare la scena, “perché state lottando?! Siete impazzite?!”</p>
<p>“E' Nicole quella fuori di testa!” disse Wynonna, guardando sua sorella, “stava cercando di uccidere Lucy.”</p>
<p>“Lei non è una capra...” sussurrò, ora l'ira stava lasciando il posto alla paura.</p>
<p>“Ti pentirai di ogni tua azione...”disse Lucy, prima di correre fuori dal fienile.</p>
<p>“L'avete sentita?!” Finalmente Nicole riuscì a buttare a terra Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Nicole, calmati!” Waverly afferrò Nicole prima che potesse correre dietro a Lucy.</p>
<p>“No... io...” Nicole scosse la testa e si arrese alle braccia di Waverly.</p>
<p>“Portala dentro, abbiamo tutti bisogno di un bicchiere di rum....” disse Wynonna, pulendosi i vestiti.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>22</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Quello che il Mio Cuore Vuole Davvero</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Bevi...” Wynonna posò un bicchiere mezzo pieno davanti a Nicole, sul tavolo della cucina.</p>
<p>“Come ci riesci, Wynonna?” Nicole prese il bicchiere, ma prima di bere il liquido ambrato, lo guardò come se tutte le risposte fossero intrappolate lì dentro.</p>
<p>“A fare cosa?” chiese Wynonna, sedendosi accanto a lei.</p>
<p>“Per quasi una settimana eri la cosa più simile ad un vegetale che io abbia mai visto... oggi sei tornata te stessa, da un momento all'altro... come ci sei riuscita? Dove trovi la forza per continuare a lottare?” Finalmente le labbra di Nicole si posarono sul freddo vetro.</p>
<p>“La mente umana è capace di cose straordinarie...” rispose.</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, “questa è la tua risposta?”</p>
<p>“Non riesco a pensare a nulla di più intelligente da dire... vorrei dirti che l'ho fatto per Waverly, ma non sarebbe completamente vero... tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare in questi ultimi giorni... era la morte.”</p>
<p>“La morte... quella cosa straordinaria che ci separa da tutto il resto...” Nicole bevve un'altro sorso di rum, “quella cosa che ci tormenta fino al punto di desiderarla...”</p>
<p>“Non ti capisco, Nicole.” disse Wynonna,  bevendo anche lei un sorso di rum.</p>
<p>Nicole scosse la testa e sorrise, “neppure io mi capisco...”</p>
<p>“Perché stavi cercando di uccidere quella povera capra, Nicole? Cosa è successo nella tua testa rossa?”</p>
<p>“A volte pensiamo di essere Alice... ma se fossimo la Regina di Cuori?” Nicole finì il suo bicchiere.</p>
<p>“Nicole, odio essere ripetitiva, ma davvero non ti capisco.” Wynonna guardò il profilo del volto di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Pensavo di essere la vittima... ma forse sono il killer...” la mano di Nicole strinse forte il bicchiere, “sono il cattivo della favola!” Il bicchiere andò in frantumi, tagliando la mano di Nicole in diversi punti.</p>
<p>“Merda, Nicole!” Wynonna prese la mano sinistra di Nicole fra le sue, “ti sei tagliata!”</p>
<p>“Sangue rosso...” anche Nicole guardò la sua mano sanguinare, “forse è il sangue la cosa, materialmente, più vicina all'anima... il cuore è trasparente... il sangue lo colora di rosso... lo sapevi?”</p>
<p>“Stai ferma, prendo qualcosa per togliere le schegge e fermare l'emorragia!” Wynonna si alzò.</p>
<p>“Il sangue che scivola via dalle nostre vene... come la vita, nel momento stesso in cui le cellule diventano spermatozoi, scivola via dalla nostro intero corpo...”</p>
<p>“Nicole...” Wynonna posò sul tavolo dei fazzoletti e del disinfettante, poi prese delle pinze per togliere le schegge di vetro dalla carne di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Sono consapevole che la mia vita è destinata a finire... ma allora perché faccio di tutto per vivere?” Scosse la testa, “forse lei aveva ragione: sto mentendo a me stessa... quello che il mio cuore davvero vuole è...” una lacrima lasciò l'occhio destro di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Nicole, penso che sia meglio che tu ti prenda una pausa. Hai lavorato troppo, ti occupi di troppe cose, finirai col diventare matta...” disse, estraendo un pezzo di vetro dalla mano di Nicole, “la città può sopravvivere un paio di giorni senza di te.”</p>
<p>“Sai, Wynonna, pensò che la città...” ma Nicole scelse di non terminare la frase.</p>
<p>“Wynonna, Nicole!” Waverly entrò in casa come una furia.</p>
<p>“Hai trovato Lucy?” chiese Wynonna, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla mano di Nicole.</p>
<p>“No,” disse Waverly, “ma ho trovato pessime notizie... l'acqua si sta trasformando in sabbia...!”</p>
<p>“E la cattiva sono io...” sussurrò Nicole, sapeva che era opera della vecchia signora.</p>
<p>“Come sarebbe a dire?!” Wynonna guardò Waverly come si guarda una matta.</p>
<p>“Devo andare.” Nicole si alzò in piedi.</p>
<p>“Ferma, la tua mano!” Wynonna cercò di trattenere Nicole, ma la donna non sembrava intenzionata a fermarsi.</p>
<p>“La mia mano sta bene, grazie, Wynonna.” Prima che qualcuno potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, Nicole corse verso la porta.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Nicole si mise a sedere sull'erba ormai ingiallita dal freddo e dalla mancanza d'acqua, nel cortile del medico.</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli rossi guardò le stelle chiedendosi quante di loro fossero morte, in quale momento la loro luce avrebbe smesso di viaggiare fino alla Terra, si chiese se veramente fosse importante saperlo.</p>
<p>“Dov'è sua madre?” chiese, senza che i suoi occhi lasciassero il cielo notturno, “è ancora viva?”</p>
<p>Il medico entrò nel cortile con passo mal fermo, “dov'è Alice...?”</p>
<p>Finalmente Nicole abbassò la testa, concentrandosi sulla faccia del medico, illuminata dalla luna piena, “nel suo letto, penso.”</p>
<p>“Ho fatto come mi hai chiesto. Ti prego, ora lascia in pace mia figlia...” la voce del medico era intrisa di terrore, “prenditi la mia vita, ma lascia in pace Alice...”</p>
<p>“Sono venuta fino a qui per dirti di non somministrare quei vaccini... ma mi rendo conto che ormai, per molti di loro, sia troppo tardi... quanti moriranno, dottore?” chiese, alzandosi in piedi.</p>
<p>“Tutti...”</p>
<p>“Tutti...?” Nicole avanzò verso il medico.</p>
<p>“Ho fatto esattamente come mi hai ordinato: malati, vecchi e disabili... tutti...” la voce del medico continuava a tremare.</p>
<p>“E' un processo reversibile? Cosa hai usato?” domandò.</p>
<p>“No... non c'è modo per tornare indietro... ho usato una sostanza simile ad un acido... gli organi interni cominceranno a sciogliersi, e la morte sopraggiungerà dopo poco tempo...”</p>
<p>“E' una morte dolorosa?” Nicole domandò.</p>
<p>“No... non lo è... perderanno conoscenza non appena i polmoni e il fegato smetteranno di funzionare... entreranno in un sonno senza risveglio...”</p>
<p>“Hai davvero condannato a morte tutte quelle persone per tua figlia?” Nicole si fermò a pochi passi dall'uomo, “perché?”</p>
<p>“Per paura... per amore...” rispose.</p>
<p>“Capisco...” Nicole annuì, “lo sai che ci vedremo all'inferno, vero?”</p>
<p>“Non m'importa...” lui scosse la testa, “l'inferno mi aspetta da molto tempo.”</p>
<p>“Per quale motivo?” domandò, “hai ucciso qualcuno? Voglio dire, prima di oggi?”</p>
<p>“Non so perché sto per confessarmi con te... ma immagino che non abbia alcuna importanza, non è così?” Lui sorrise, un sorriso triste e stanco.</p>
<p>“Immagino di no.” Nicole annuì.</p>
<p>“Quando Alice è nata, ho dovuto fare una scelta. Il parto fu molto complicato, potevo salvare solo una di loro due... ho scelto Alice. Ho giocato a fare Dio, ho scelto chi poteva vivere e chi doveva morire...”</p>
<p>“Anche mia madre scelse di morire per lasciare vivere me... sarebbe stato molto meglio se lei avesse scelto diversamente. Lo pensi anche tu?” Nicole sorrise, il suo sorriso era molto simile a quello del medico.</p>
<p>“Io non ti conosco, ma nonostante tu sia Satana o una sua messaggera... io non riesco a vedere il male nel tuoi occhi.” disse.</p>
<p>“Cosa vedi nei miei occhi?”</p>
<p>“Nulla...” lui scosse la testa, “nulla se non dolore e solitudine, paura e rabbia. Conosco quello sguardo, l'ho avuto per anni, prima di accettare le mie scelte.”</p>
<p>Nicole si piegò all'altezza del medico, “ti svelerò un piccolo segreto...” sussurrò, all'orecchio del medico, “il bene e il male non esistono nel posto in cui stiamo per andare.”</p>
<p>“Esistono Dio e Satana, vero?” chiese, mentre lottava per non starnutire a causa dell'odore di zolfo che Nicole emanava.</p>
<p>“Sì...” Nicole sussurrò, “ma sono molto diversi da come voi umani li immaginate...”</p>
<p>“Come sono in realtà?” domandò.</p>
<p>“Sicuro di volerlo sapere?”</p>
<p>L'uomo esitò, “no... non lo voglio sapere...”</p>
<p>“Bravo.” Nicole appoggiò la mano sulla spalla del medico, e camminò verso l'uscita del cortile.</p>
<p>“Aspetta!” disse, “perché hai cambiato idea riguardo le uccisioni di quelle persone?”</p>
<p>Nicole non si voltò, “volevo sapere cosa si prova a fare la cosa giusta. Se salvare delle vite umane può essere una cosa buona...” lei svanì in una nuvola nera.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Waverly fu svegliata quando sentì che qualcosa si appoggiava al suo letto.</p>
<p>“Nicole? Sei tu?!” domandò, cercando di penetrare l'oscurità della stanza.</p>
<p>“Sono io, non avere paura...” la donna guardò il volto di Waverly, consapevole che la ragazza non poteva vederla. “Posso coricarmi accanto a te?”</p>
<p>“Certo,” la ragazza si spostò per fare spazio alla donna, “dove sei stata, Nicole? La tua mano è ferita:”</p>
<p>“Stavo cercando di fare qualcosa di buono, ma ho fallito.” disse, appoggiando il suo corpo contro quello di Waverly, “non sono capace di fare del bene, se non a me stessa.”</p>
<p>“Non è vero, Nicole. Perché dici questo?” Gli occhi di Waverly cercavano quelli di Nicole, ma l'oscurità li teneva separati l'uno dall'altro.</p>
<p>“Per quale motivo il mio cuore trema, quando ti vedo? Per quale motivo tutto il resto scompare, quando penso a te?” Nicole guardò gli occhi inquieti di Waverly, i quali ancora la cercavano nel buio della notte.</p>
<p>“Cosa...?”</p>
<p>“Non ho scelto di...” Nicole esitò, “non ho scelto di innamorarmi di te, ma è successo. E non so come impedire al mio cuore di battere per te...”</p>
<p>“Quando hai capito di essere innamorata di me?”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, “nel momento in cui i miei occhi hanno incontrato i tuoi. Era giusto amarti ancora prima di conoscere la tua voce o il tuo odore... era la cosa giusta.”</p>
<p>“Perché non vuoi amarmi?” La voce di Waverly era un sussurro.</p>
<p>“Perché tu sei la mia rovina, ed io la tua.”</p>
<p>“Nicole... non capisco...”</p>
<p>“Ho desiderato il tuo amore dal primo momento, l'ho desiderato anche se sapevo che non sarei mai stata in grado di meritarlo. E' un dolore terribile. Ho fatto tutto quello che potevo per non essere degna di essere amata.”</p>
<p>“Di cosa stai parlando?” domandò.</p>
<p>“Per qualche strano motivo, non lo so, pensavo che alla fine tu mi avresti amata...”</p>
<p>“Nicole... io non so cosa provo per te, ma è qualcosa di molto vicino all'amore.”</p>
<p>“Vuoi sapere perché non sai cosa provi per me?” domandò Nicole, accarezzando la guancia di Waverly, “vuoi che sia io a dirtelo?”</p>
<p>“Nicole...?”</p>
<p>“Perché non mi conosci... perché in fondo al tuo cuore sai che amarmi non è giusto. Non è qualcosa che ti dice il cervello, è il sussurro del tuo istinto. Non puoi amare un'ombra senza sapere chi oscura il sole... non lo puoi fare.”</p>
<p>“Nicole, cosa ti sta succedendo?”</p>
<p>“Non lo so... ho paura.” rispose. “Sento che tutto sta per trovare il suo epilogo, una fine che non sono pronta ad accettare.”</p>
<p>“Nicole... io... io provo dolore nel sentire la tua sofferenza...”</p>
<p>“Se tu sapessi chi si nasconde dietro la mia maschera, saresti felice di causarmi dolore...”</p>
<p>“Cosa? No! Io... non potrei farti del male...”</p>
<p>“Sai qual'è la cosa che mi causa più dolore, Waverly?”</p>
<p>“No, non lo so, Nicole...”</p>
<p>La donna sorrise, e le lacrime penetrano la le sue labbra dischiuse, “non importa quello che succederà domani... io non saprò mai se tu puoi amarmi, solo per quello che sono. Questo mi spezza il cuore. E mi fa arrabbiare, perché sono io la causa del mio stesso tormento, io e le mie azioni...”</p>
<p>Waverly rimase in silenzio.</p>
<p>“Ho bisogno di capire se...” Nicole si asciugò le lacrime, “ho bisogno di capire se posso salvarti.”</p>
<p>Waverly sentì che il corpo di Nicole si allontanava, “salvarmi da cosa, Nicole?”</p>
<p>Ma Nicole era già svanita in una nube nera.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Vecchia! Lo so che puoi sentirmi! Mostrati!” urlò Nicole, lei era vicino a ciò che rimaneva della povera Morgana, e abbastanza lontana perché nessuno sentisse le sue urla.</p>
<p>“Fatti vedere!”</p>
<p>Ma la notte rimase silente.</p>
<p>“Ti prego...” sussurrò, lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia.</p>
<p>I minuti passarono, forse si trasformarono in ore, Nicole non avrebbe saputo dirlo.</p>
<p>“Non restituirò l'acqua a Purgatory.”</p>
<p>Nicole alzò la testa per guardare il volto della vecchia, ma non disse nulla.</p>
<p>“Qual'è la differenza fra te e il Dio che tanto odi, Nicole?” La vecchia domandò.</p>
<p>“Nessuna. Amministro vita e morte secondo il mio piacere...” rispose.</p>
<p>“Sbagliato.” disse la vecchia.</p>
<p>“Allora non so rispondere alla tua domanda.”</p>
<p>“Cosa vuoi da me? Perché mi hai chiamata?” domandò.</p>
<p>“Non lo sai?”</p>
<p>“Voglio sentirlo dalla tua bocca.”</p>
<p>“Voglio salvare la donna che amo....” disse Nicole.</p>
<p>“La donna che, molto probabilmente, non ti amerà mai.” La vecchia sorrise.</p>
<p>“Non m'importa...”</p>
<p>“Sì che t'importa, o avresti già fatto la cosa giusta.” disse.</p>
<p>“Non so cosa fare.”</p>
<p>“Non è vero, tu sai cosa devi fare, ma non vuoi farlo. E' molto diverso, soprattutto perché volere è potere.”</p>
<p>Nicole rimase in silenzio.</p>
<p>“Hai tre giorni, cinque al massimo, prima che tutti moriate di sete. E' un brutta morte, Nicole.”</p>
<p>“Perché questa sera hai deciso di intervenire? Sei rimasta a guardare per tutto questo tempo ed ora togli il bene più prezioso: l'acqua...! Perché l'hai fatto?!”</p>
<p>“Perché non sei più divertente.” La vecchia rispose.</p>
<p>“Cosa?” Nicole guardò il volto della vecchia alla ricerca di indizi, ma non sapeva decifrarli.</p>
<p>“Volevo vedere fin dove il tuo egoismo poteva arrivare. Ma è solo questione di tempo, poco tempo, prima che uno degli abitanti ti uccida. E sai cosa succederà se uno di loro ti dovesse uccidere, Nicole?”</p>
<p>“No, non ne ho idea...”</p>
<p>“La città di Purgatory sprofonderebbe, letteralmente, negli inferi della terra. Anche i bambini, se te lo stai chiedendo.” La vecchia rispose.</p>
<p>“A quale scopo?! Perché!?” Urlò Nicole</p>
<p>“Anche la città è sotto esame, solo che loro, al contrario tuo, non lo sanno.”</p>
<p>“Quindi era un test.... non una punizione... io... io...”</p>
<p>“Sì, Nicole,” la vecchia annuì, “avevi la possibilità di uscire da questa cupola, i tuoi peccati sarebbero stati cancellati. Ma ora mi sembra chiaro che anche tu sappia che è troppo tardi.” Sorrise, “le tue convinzioni, le bugie che hai raccontato a te stessa., ti hanno condotto dove sei ora.”</p>
<p>“Quali bugie?” Nicole domandò.</p>
<p>“Vogliamo davvero continuare questo gioco?”</p>
<p>“Voglio la verità!”</p>
<p>“No, io non penso che tu voglia la verità. Ogni volta scappi via.”</p>
<p>“Ti prego!” Nicole supplicò, “a che fare con mia madre, vero?”</p>
<p>La vecchia rise, “ah, allora lo sai?”</p>
<p>“Cosa?! Dimmelo!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Giusto e Sbagliato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>23</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Giusto e Sbagliato</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Perché, Nicole?” chiese la vecchia, “perché sembri provare piacere nel soffrire?” Fece una pausa e guardò la giovane donna che la guardava con folle disperazione. “sembra che quest'aurea di pesantezza e drammaticità non possa mai lasciarti.”</p>
<p>“Ti prego... voglio sapere di mia madre...”</p>
<p>“Vorrei conoscere la ragione che ti spinge ad essere così...” si grattò il folto groviglio di capelli grigi e sporchi, “così sbagliata.”</p>
<p>“Perché non mi rispondi....?” chiese Nicole.</p>
<p>La vecchia sorrise, “voglio prima capire un po' di cose su di te.”</p>
<p>“A quale scopo?”</p>
<p>“Vedi, stai assecondando il mio desiderio, mettendo da parte persino la cosa che ti sta più a cuore. Perché lo fai?”</p>
<p>Nicole esitò, lottando per non perdere il controllo, “sembra che assecondarti sia l'unico modo per avere delle risposte.”</p>
<p>“Perché continui a dire che la vita umana non ha valore per te? E' forse per credere di poter non provare dolore per quello che hai fatto alla tua famiglia adottiva? Sono sensi di colpa, quelli che senti?”</p>
<p>“No...” Nicole scosse la testa, “vedo gli esseri umani come loro vedono un maiale o un tacchino.”</p>
<p>“Cibo?”</p>
<p>“No, esseri che non meritano la vita più di altre creature. Non riesco a capire perché uccidere sia sbagliato. Non ha senso per me.”</p>
<p>“Perché si causa del dolore, Nicole.” disse la vecchia, il suo tono era più morbido, quasi come quello di una nonna.</p>
<p>“I morti non provano dolore.” disse Nicole.</p>
<p>“Ma i vivi sì, Nicole. Coloro che restano in questo mondo soffrono la mancanza di coloro che hanno amato.” La vecchia sorrise, “uccidere qualcuno significa punire altre persone, non la vittima.”</p>
<p>“E se del loro dolore non me ne importasse nulla? Perché devo empattizzare con esseri senza valore?”</p>
<p>“Mi stai chiedendo perché vieni punita per qualcosa che non capisci, per qualcosa che secondo te non è sbagliato?”</p>
<p>“Sì, è quello che sto chiedendo.” Nicole annuì.</p>
<p>“Chi può dirlo?” La vecchia scrollò le spalle.</p>
<p>“Neppure tu lo sai?”</p>
<p>“Esatto. E' una delle grandi domande. Domande che hanno una risposta differente, dipende a chi lo chiedi.”</p>
<p>“Se la risposta non è una, perché l'anima si sporca? Perché si lacera?”</p>
<p>“Chi può dirlo?” La vecchia sorrise, “le leggi che governano questo spazio tempo sono così imprevedibili ed arcane.”</p>
<p>“Cosa vuol dire? Esistono altre linee temporali? Altri universi?!”</p>
<p>“Certamente.”</p>
<p>Nicole rimase in silenzio.</p>
<p>“Per quale motivo la cosa sembra sconvolgerti?” Chiese.</p>
<p>“Esiste un universo in cui sono felice con la donna che amo? In cui mia madre è viva e al mio fianco?”</p>
<p>“Certo. Ma hey, togliti dalla testa quest'idea. Non puoi cambiare universo.”</p>
<p>“Come fai a conoscere l'esistenza di altri universi? Hai accesso ad altri mondi?”</p>
<p>“Certo che posso viaggiare tra i mondi. Che domanda sciocca!”</p>
<p>“Chi sei?” domandò Nicole.</p>
<p>“Io sono tutto, io sono niente. Dipende da chi lo chiede.”</p>
<p>“Non puoi darmi sempre la stessa risposta, una risposta che non è una risposta!” urlò Nicole.</p>
<p>“Tu chi sei? Chi mi chiede chi sono?”</p>
<p>“Sono tante cose...” rispose, “una donna, un'assassina, la figlia di Satana, una persona... sono tante cose...”</p>
<p>“Cosa sei davvero?” domandò la vecchia.</p>
<p>Nicole rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, “niente e tutto... io sono niente e tutto... dipende da chi me lo chiede!”</p>
<p>“Brava, Nicole. Quindi?”</p>
<p>“Il mio niente ed il mio tutto dipendono dalla mie azioni, da chi ho davanti... questo decreta chi o cosa sono...”</p>
<p>“E se tu non avessi mai l'occasione di incontrare altre forme di vita complessa, come animali o umani, chi o cosa saresti?”</p>
<p>“Forse non esisterei perché...”</p>
<p>“Perché, forse, la percezione di noi stessi è possibile solo attraverso gli occhi d'altri.” concluse la vecchia. “Come sapresti di esistere, se nessun'altro lo sa?”</p>
<p>“Hai detto che non ho mai fatto la cosa giusta... ma se, ripeto, non esiste una sola risposta allora...”</p>
<p>“Vai avanti, Nicole, hai la risposta alla tua domanda.” disse la vecchia.</p>
<p>“Non ho mai fatto la cosa giusta per me... sono io che ritengo di aver sbagliato, anche se non capisco il motivo, io sento che è sbagliato. E' la mia verità...”</p>
<p>“Uccidere è sbagliato perché in questo universo gli esseri umani hanno deciso così, pur non sapendo dare una reale risposta al perché, sia così sbagliato.”</p>
<p>“Perché sei qui?” domandò Nicole, dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio.</p>
<p>La vecchia sorrise, “perché è qui che ho deciso di essere.”</p>
<p>“Certo.” Nicole annuì, non poteva aspettarsi nulla di diverso.</p>
<p>“Bene, il mio lavoro qui è finito.”</p>
<p>“Cosa? No! Devi prima dirmi di mia madre!” Nicole provò ad alzarsi, ma le sue ginocchia erano rigide e doloranti: era rimasta in ginocchio sulla strada per troppo tempo.</p>
<p>“No, io non ti devo nulla. Ho raggiunto il mio obbiettivo: hai capito tutto quello che dovevi capire. Quando vedrai tuo padre, beh, sarà a lui che potrai domandare cosa avvenne realmente trentatré anni fa.” La vecchia sorrise, poi lei voltò le spalle a Nicole, “addio.”</p>
<p>“Qual'è il tuo nome?” Nicole gridò disperatamente, “come faccio a ritrovarti?! Ci vedremo ancora???”</p>
<p>“Chi può dirlo?” La vecchia passò di lato a Morgana e svanì oltre la cupola.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Il sole illuminò quella parte di mondo, e Nicole riuscì a mettersi di nuovo in piedi.</p>
<p>Lei guardò verso L'Homestead e vide una figura camminare. Era molto lontana, ma il bianco dei capelli rivelò l'identità della persona: Wynonna.</p>
<p>Nicole non aveva tempo ne voglia di scoprire dove Wynonna fosse diretta.</p>
<p>Con le gambe doloranti, tornò verso casa, verso Waverly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Wynonna è uscita prima dell'alba e tu sembri aver trascorso la notte con un fantasma. Posso sapere che diavolo sta succedendo in questa casa?!” Waverly sembrava stanca e sconvolta, un aspetto non troppo diverso da quello di Nicole.</p>
<p>“Ho bisogno di parlarti.” disse Nicole, sedendosi di fronte a Waverly, al tavolo della cucina.</p>
<p>“Ti ascolto, Nicole.”</p>
<p>“Fra un paio d'ore riunirò tutta la città nella piazza principale. C'è qualcosa che tutti devono sentire, spero che ci sarai anche tu.” disse, guardando la ragazza negli occhi, poi abbassò la testa, “ho molta paura, ma il tempo è poco...” Nicole si bloccò.</p>
<p>“Stai per dirmi qualcosa che non mi piacerà, vero?” domandò Waverly.</p>
<p>“E' probabile.” Nicole annuì. “Ti ho sempre detto che avrei risposto ad ogni tua domanda, e così ho fatto... ma le risposte quasi mai contenevano la verità. Ti ho mentito così tante volte.”</p>
<p>“Di cosa stai parlando, Nicole? Perché stiamo avendo questa conversazione? Perché mi hai mentito? Su cosa?” Waverly sentiva la paura crescere nel suo petto.</p>
<p>“Avrei continuato a mentire, probabilmente, ma non c'è più tempo: non abbiamo più acqua.”</p>
<p>“Rispondimi, Nicole!” Urlò Waverly, sbattendo la mani sul tavolo.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace, Waverly...” Nicole continuava a tenere gli occhi bassi. “Mi dispiace per tutto quanto.”</p>
<p>“Nicole, mi stai davvero facendo paura... cosa hai fatto?”</p>
<p>“Doc non è morto... l'ho buttato fuori dalla cupola...” Nicole rischiò di strozzarsi. “Non volevo e non potevo ucciderlo... gli ho detto che se sarebbe tornato avrei ucciso Wynonna.”</p>
<p>“Questo non ha senso! Hai perduto il senno, Nicole? Ti sei drogata?!” La voce di Waverly tremava di terrore.</p>
<p>“Non sono mai stata più lucida...” rispose, “ho dovuto farlo, lui intralciava i miei piani.”</p>
<p>“Nessuno può oltrepassare la cupola! Cosa diavolo stai dicendo? E di quali diavolo di piani stai parlando?!”</p>
<p>“Le persone con l'anima pura possono varcare la cupola. Per questo ero così sconvolta quando hai ucciso quell'uomo... per te uccidere è sbagliato... dentro di te senti di meritare una punizione... una macchia sulla tua anima.”</p>
<p>Waverly non poteva fare altro che rimanere in silenzio e fissare Nicole.</p>
<p>“Ti ho mentito sulla mia vera identità. Ti ho mentito sul massacro della mia famiglia adottiva...” Nicole scosse la testa ed alzò, finalmente, lo sguardo su Waverly, “sono stata io ad ucciderli tutti...; ho causato il crollo alla miniera; ho ordinato al medico di uccidere centinaia di persone, minacciandolo di uccidere la sua piccola Alice; ho mandato Jared... volevo guadagnare tempo e assicurarmi che voi non scopriste cosa era davvero successo a Doc e agli altri due ragazzi... li ho uccisi, se te lo stai chiedendo...”</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Waverly erano spalancati e pieni di lacrime d'orrore.</p>
<p>“Ho fatto tante cose orribili, Waverly. Ma non ho mai avuto intenzione di far del male a te, mai!”</p>
<p>“Chi sei...?” Fu tutto quello che Waverly riuscì a dire.</p>
<p>Nicole deglutì, “sono la figlia di Satana.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>24</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>La fine ed il suo inizio</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-Capitolo Finale-</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Wynonna camminava lentamente al fianco della cupola. Si sentiva debole: la mancanza d'acqua cominciava a crearle dei problemi, ma nulla le avrebbe impedito di recarsi sulla tomba del suo amato... magari, sì, anche di lasciarsi morire dove lui aveva trovato la sua fine. Perché è così che sarebbe finita, giusto? Sarebbero tutti morti entro qualche giorno...</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waverly fissava Nicole.</p>
<p>Nicole fissava Waverly.</p>
<p>“Che cosa hai fatto, Nicole...?”</p>
<p>I morbidi lineamenti di Nicole Haught furono contorti dalla smorfia di un amaro sorriso, “tutto quello che ritenevo giusto... che credevo fosse giusto, ma ho solo ingannato me stessa.”</p>
<p>Waverly rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, studiando gli occhi castani di Nicole. Forse cercava ancora traccia di uno scherzo, di pessimo gusto, ma pur sempre uno scherzo, ma negli occhi di Nicole c'era solo il gelo della verità.</p>
<p>“Provo dolore per quello che ho fatto... e sono pronta ad espiare le mie colpe.” disse Nicole, guardando a sua volta la ragazza negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Non ti credo...” la voce di Waverly era appena un sussurro.</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise di nuovo, un sorriso ancora più triste ed amaro, “hai ragione. L'unico dolore che sento è per me stessa... per essermi privata di ogni possibilità di essere, in qualche modo, felice.” Fece una pausa, poi disse: “ma farò in modo di rimediare. Troverò il modo di salvarti.”</p>
<p>“Pensavo di conoscerti,” disse Waverly, “ma vedevo soltanto quello che tu volevi che io vedessi... mi hai spezzato il cuore...! E non voglio essere salvata da te... non ti permetterò di causare altro dolore.” Scosse la testa, “non importa che tu sia o meno la figlia della Bestia, il male è dentro di te... e tutto ciò che tocchi morirà, sempre... ora posso sentirlo.”</p>
<p>Nicole annuì, continuando a guardarla negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Quale abominio ho accolta nella mia casa? A chi stavo per donare il mio cuore...? Come-?” Waverly non terminò la frase, perché Nicole disse:</p>
<p>“Stavi per donarmi il tuo cuore...?”</p>
<p>“Non ha più alcuna importanza, non più ormai. Hai idea di quanto dolore hai causato, Nicole? E sono sicura che tu non mi abbia neppure raccontato tutta la storia... ma è sufficiente quel che so per disprezzarti.”</p>
<p>“Non ti biasimo per questo.” Nicole distolse lo sguardo e guardò fuori dalla finestra, “ho deciso di confessarti tutto perché... perché, molto probabilmente, questo è un addio, Waverly.”</p>
<p>La ragazza saltò in piedi, allontanandosi dal tavolo e da Nicole. “Ucciderai anche me, ora?”</p>
<p>Dalle labbra di Nicole sfuggì un verso che poteva essere una risata come un lamento, “certo che no. Voglio salvarti, e ti salverò... Waverly.”</p>
<p>“Non mi fido di te.” Waverly continuò ad indietreggiare.</p>
<p>“Non importa.” Anche Nicole si alzò, “voglio solo che tu sappia che mi dispiace tanto. Sei l'unica persona che io abbia mai davvero amato.”</p>
<p>“Tu ami solo te stessa.” La voce di Waverly era un sussurro pregno di paura e rabbia.</p>
<p>Nicole annuì e le voltò le spalle.</p>
<p>“Dove pensi di andare?!” Waverly urlò, alle spalle della donna dai capelli rossi.</p>
<p>Nicole non si voltò indietro, “a fare qualcosa di giusto.”</p>
<p>“Non ti permetterò di andartene.” La voce di Waverly fu seguita da un rumore metallico. “Ferma o sparo.”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise e continuò a camminare fuori dalla stanza, “ci siamo già passate, Waverly... tu non mi sparerai.” Nicole svanì nel nulla.</p>
<p>“Merda...” Waverly appoggiò il fucile sul tavolo e si lasciò scivolare sulle ginocchia. Il suo cuore batteva dolorosamente forte, martellando nel suo petto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole apparve ad un miglio e mezzo dalla città di Purgatory. Aveva bisogno di camminare un po' e calmarsi.</p>
<p>Waverly le aveva creduto con facilità... non aveva esitato a credere che gli orrori che Nicole aveva confessato fossero la verità. Forse Nicole ne era ferita, forse no... neppure lei avrebbe saputo dirlo.</p>
<p>Ma Waverly le aveva creduto anche quando le aveva confessato il suo amore... l'unica domanda ora era: ci credeva ancora?</p>
<p>Forse non aveva alcuna importanza: le loro strade stavano per dividersi per sempre.</p>
<p>Nonostante tutto, alla fine Nicole riuscì a sorridere: per la prima volta, una sconfitta totale, non sembrava poi così male. Perché, molto semplicemente, quella sconfitta significava la vita e la libertà della donna che aveva scoperto di amare. Questo riusciva a rendere le cose sopportabili, forse giuste.</p>
<p>Era stato quel desiderio a renderla così malvagia? O era nella sua natura? Nicole poteva davvero scegliere le sue azioni? Probabilmente sì, ma, ancora una volta, tutto ciò non aveva più alcuna importanza.</p>
<p>Qualcuno avrebbe cercato di ucciderla... chi? La città l'amava, e Waverly, nonostante tutto, non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, Nicole era sicura di questo. Doveva rimanere in vita, perché la sua morte avrebbe condannato Waverly a sprofondare negli inferi con l'intera città... Nicole non l'avrebbe permesso! Lei doveva resistere solo poche ore ancora, solo poche ore... e fare la cosa giusta, commettere un ultimo peccato, il più strano di tutti... e sperare che fosse la mossa giusta. Esatto: Nicole non sapeva se il suo piano avrebbe funzionato, ma era l'ultima possibilità.</p>
<p>Ancora poche ore e avrebbe scoperto la verità su sua madre, perché, a quanto pare, non la sapeva...</p>
<p>Ma indovina cosa? Al momento non aveva importanza.</p>
<p>Nicole cominciò a correre sperando che la paura diminuisse, almeno un poco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Wynonna si inginocchiò davanti alla bicicletta con la ruota storta.</p>
<p>“Sono tornata, come promesso, amore mio...” sussurrò, mentre le lacrime le scorrevano lungo il volto.</p>
<p>“Forse mi puoi sentire... forse no, ma presto saremo di nuovo insieme.” Sorrise, e il sale delle lacrime che entravano nella sua bocca, le fecero desiderare ancora di più un sorso d'acqua. “Pensavo davvero che saremmo invecchiati insieme, tu ed io... i miei capelli sono già bianchi, ma non dovrebbero esserlo... non ho passato abbastanza tempo con te...” i singhiozzi scossero il suo fragile corpo.</p>
<p>“Sai, amore mio,” disse, dopo che si fu calmata, ma non riuscì a dire ciò che voleva perché qualcuno o qualcosa la distrasse.</p>
<p>“Beeeh!” Lucy si avvicinò alle spalle di Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Hey, piccolina...” Wynonna si voltò verso la capra ed allungò una mano per accarezzarle il muso, “mi dispiace, non ho acqua... te la darei se potessi.”</p>
<p>“Beeeeh!” Lucy afferrò la manica della giacca di Wynonna con la bocca, e cominciò a tirare.</p>
<p>“In un'altra occasione ti direi di non rovinarmi la giacca, ma al momento penso che non abbia più importanza, non è così?” domandò, grattando il muso dell'animale.</p>
<p>“Beeeh!” Lucy puntò le zampe anteriori contro il terreno e cominciò a tirare con più forza, “beeeh!” continuò, senza smettere di tenere fra i denti la manica di Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Che stai facendo?” La donna dai capelli bianchi corrugò la fronte, “mi farai perdere l'equilibrio...”</p>
<p>“Beeeeeeh!!!” Lucy cominciò ad indietreggiare, tirandosi dietro la manica e Wynonna.</p>
<p>“Vuoi che ti segua?” Wynonna roteò gli occhi, “merda, sto parlando con una capra...”</p>
<p>“Beeeh!” Questa volta il tono di Lucy sembrava indignato, e Wynonna lo notò.</p>
<p>“Mi capisci? No, certo che no...”</p>
<p>“Beeeh!” Il tessuto stava per strapparsi.</p>
<p>“Ascolta, tu mi piaci molto, ma sto cercando di rassegnarmi alla morte, e lo sto facendo sulla tomba di mio marito.”</p>
<p>I denti di Lucy lasciarono andare la manica, “beeeh...”</p>
<p>“Vai a brucare un po' d'erba, sono sicura che un po' d'acqua riuscirai ad ottenerla.” Wynonna tornò a voltarsi verso la bicicletta.</p>
<p>Lucy continuò ad indietreggiare.</p>
<p>Wynonna era concentrata di nuovo su suo marito, quindi non si accorse che Lucy correva a testa bassa verso la sua schiena.</p>
<p>“Ouch!” urlò Wynonna, finendo col sedere sull'erba, “mi hai dato una testata?!”</p>
<p>“Beeeh!” Lucy ricominciò ad indietreggiare.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay!” Wynonna protese le mani davanti a sé, “ho capito... ho capito...”</p>
<p>“Beeeh!” Lucy batté lo zoccolo a terra.</p>
<p>“Ti seguo!” Wynonna si mise in piedi, “cazzo, credo di aver perso completamente la testa...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hai intenzione di nasconderti qui dietro per sempre?”</p>
<p>Doc Holliday fece un salto dallo spavento, rischiando di cadere oltre i cespugli.</p>
<p>“Maledizione, mi hai fatto venire un colpo...!” disse, guardando la vecchia che era apparsa alle sue spalle.</p>
<p>“Non era mia intenzione.” La vecchia sorrise, guardando l'uomo che, al momento, appariva persino più sporco, magro e vecchio di lei. “Cosa stai facendo?” La vecchia si inginocchiò accanto a lui, dietro dei cespugli.</p>
<p>“E' qualcosa di troppo pazzesco per essere spiegato... facendola semplice, sto guardando mia moglie piangere per la mia morte.” Solo in quel momento, il cowboy sembrò rendersi conto che c'era qualcosa di strano, “come sei arrivata qui? Siamo in mezzo al nulla... e perché non sembri sorpresa da ciò che vedi?”</p>
<p>La vecchia mostrò il suo sorriso senza denti, “è difficile sorprendere qualcuno come me.”</p>
<p>“Okay...” Doc si voltò di nuovo a guardare Wynonna, “vorrei tanto poterle dire di non essere triste...”</p>
<p>“Puoi farlo.” disse la vecchia.</p>
<p>“No... non posso farlo, e perdonami se non ti spiegherò il perché, è una storia davvero troppo lunga e complicata... non sono neppure certo di aver capito fino in fondo...”</p>
<p>“Io conosco tutta la storia.” disse la vecchia. “Nicole Haught non farà del male a Wynonna. E' sicuro ora mostrarsi.”</p>
<p>L'uomo si voltò verso la donna, “cosa...? Chi diavolo sei tu? Perché parli come se tu provenissi dall'interno? Anche tu sei stata buttata fuori?”</p>
<p>“Io provengo da ogni luogo e da nessuno. Ma ti assicuro, giovanotto, puoi fidarti di me.”</p>
<p>“No, non importa quanto tu sia gentile o enigmatica... non posso rischiare di mettere in pericolo Wynonna.... non lo farei mai.” Doc guardò Wynonna, le sue labbra che si muovevano, ma lui non poteva sentire la sua voce. “E...” ma si bloccò: la vecchia era scomparsa.</p>
<p>Lui guardò di nuovo verso la cupola e vide una capra che si avvicinava alle spalle di Wynonna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Waverly ci aveva messo diversi minuti a calmare il battito impazzito del suo cuore.</p>
<p>Qual'era la cosa giusta da fare ora?</p>
<p>Andare in città e... cosa? Fermare Nicole? Ma come avrebbe mai potuto fermare un essere sovrannaturale...? E se questa volta Nicole non avesse mentito? Se davvero lei volesse fare qualcosa di buono?</p>
<p>O andare da Wynonna e dirle di Doc, dirle che lui era ancora vivo?</p>
<p>Forse, molto semplicemente, la cosa giusta da fare era rannicchiarsi sul pavimento ed aspettare che il tempo trascorresse, e che il loro destino, qualunque esso fosse, si compiesse.</p>
<p>Era meritevole di biasimo, per quel momento di debolezza? Aveva il diritto di sentirsi debole?</p>
<p>Sì, ne aveva il diritto, e lo sapeva.</p>
<p>Ma Waverly Earp non rimase su quel pavimento, lei si alzò. Un passo dopo l'altro scelse la strada da percorrere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole era sul palco della piazza principale di Purgatory. La folla aveva gli occhi puntati su di lei, e lei poteva sentire il peso dei loro sguardi sulla sua pelle.</p>
<p>Non c'erano persone più vecchie di cinquanta, forse sessantanni... nessuno in sedia a rotelle e nessuno appoggiato a stampelle o bastoni. Quelli erano tutti morti... tutti morti. La sofferenza ed il lutto aleggiavano sopra la folla come un velo nero e pesante, Nicole pensò che esso avrebbe potuto schiacciarla.</p>
<p>“Nicole...?” Michael le sfiorò il braccio, “qualunque cosa tu voglia dire, noi ti ascolteremo.” Le sorrise incoraggiante.</p>
<p>Anche Virginia sorrise a Nicole.</p>
<p>-Stupidi...- pensò Nicole, -quanto siete stupidi...-</p>
<p>La folla cominciò a mormorare: tutti si chiedevano perché Nicole esitasse a parlare.</p>
<p>“Ho bisogno che mi ascoltiate, un ultima volta.” disse Nicole, la sua voce tremava, forse d'ira, forse di paura. “Senza acqua non si può vivere, questo non è un segreto. Ma un segreto c'è, ed io sono qui per condividerlo con voi.”</p>
<p>Il mormorio si fece più rumoroso.</p>
<p>“Non mi perderò in spiegazioni che ci farebbero solo perdere tempo. E' mia intenzione andare dritta al punto: alcuni di voi possono lasciare la cupola.”</p>
<p>Il mormorio divenne un ruggito.</p>
<p>Nicole dovette urlare per farsi sentire, “silenzio!”</p>
<p>La folla si calmò un poco, ma il mormorio agitato non si esaurì.</p>
<p>“Cosa vuol dire che possiamo andarcene?!” Qualcuno gridò.</p>
<p>“Se tocchiamo la cupola, moriremo!” Qualcun'altro.</p>
<p>“Chi può lasciare la cupola?!”</p>
<p>“Da quanto tempo sei a conoscenza di questo segreto?!” Urlò Virginia.</p>
<p>“State tutti zitti!” urlò Nicole. “Volete avere una possibilità o no?!”</p>
<p>Il silenzio tornò sovrano.</p>
<p>“Bene.” Nicole annuì. “Coloro che sono-” ma la voce morì nella gola di Nicole quando, lasciando che il suo sguardo vagasse sulla folla, i suoi occhi incontrano quelli verdi di Waverly. “...Puri di cuore... possono andarsene...”</p>
<p>La folla ruggì di nuovo.</p>
<p>“Cosa stai dicendo?!”</p>
<p>“Spiegati!”</p>
<p>“Parla, Nicole!”</p>
<p>Nicole rimase in silenzio, guardando Waverly.</p>
<p>Waverly rimase in silenzio, guardando Nicole.</p>
<p>“Vogliamo una spiegazione!”</p>
<p>“Nicole, noi ci fidiamo di te! Ma devi parlare con noi!”</p>
<p>“Nicole!?”</p>
<p>Le labbra di Nicole si mossero, ma nessun suono uscì dalla sua bocca. Muovendosi, le labbra, avevano disegnato la parola: 'perdonami....' solo in quel momento, Nicole lasciò gli occhi di Waverly.</p>
<p>“Alice, per favore, avvicinati.” Nicole protese la mano verso la bambina che la guardava a bocca aperta.</p>
<p>“Tu non toccherai mia figlia!” Il dottore afferrò il braccio di Alice, la quale, fiduciosa, aveva allungato la mano verso quella di Nicole.</p>
<p>Le persone si guardarono l'un l'altro, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo.</p>
<p>“Per favore, prometto che non le farò del male. Proverò a salvare tutti voi, è una promessa, ma dovete fidarvi di me.” Nicole si inginocchiò, abbassandosi all'altezza degli occhi del dottore. “Non avete altra scelta: l'acqua non tornerà. Potete decidere di morire di sete o fidarvi di me. Vi dimostrerò che lei può passare! E così tutti coloro che sono senza macchia!”</p>
<p>“Preferisco morire che fidarmi di te. Sei una serpe.” Il dottore sibilò, guardando Nicole con odio.</p>
<p>“Questa è l'ultima volta che vi chiedo di fidarvi di me!” Nicole alzò la voce, “voglio salvarvi tutti! Conosco solo due modi per farlo, e di uno non ne sono affatto sicura. Quindi voglio che coloro che sono innocenti si salvino con assoluta certezza!”</p>
<p>“Quali sono i modi per salvarci?” chiese una donna.</p>
<p>Nicole sospirò, “il primo, quello di cui sono assolutamente certa che funzionerà, è quello di far uscire le persone pure di cuore.”</p>
<p>“Ed il secondo?” Era stata la stessa donna a parlare.</p>
<p>Nicole esitò, e guardando Waverly, “porre fine alla mia vita, volontariamente...”</p>
<p>La folla gridò e ruggì.</p>
<p>La confusione e la paura regnavano sovrane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Away or I'll kill her...” -Lontano o la uccido- Wynonna lesse la scritta fatta col sangue. “Che cosa significa...?”</p>
<p>“Beeeh...!” Lucy cominciò a battere lo zoccolo contro il terreno, a pochi passi da Wynonna.</p>
<p>La donna dai capelli bianchi si avvicinò e, inginocchiandosi, vide del sangue secco, che era rimasto perché gli agenti atmosferici non avevano potuto agire.</p>
<p>“E questo cos'è?” La mano della donna afferrò un portafoglio, lo aprì.</p>
<p>“E di uno dei ragazzi scomparsi... ma perché c'è il foro di un proiettile...?”</p>
<p>Wynonna alzò di nuovo gli occhi sulla scritta, “qualcuno ha ucciso quei ragazzi... qualcuno che poteva toccare la cupola...”</p>
<p>La mente di Wynonna stava lavorando duramente mentre, pian piano, ogni pezzo andava al suo posto.</p>
<p>“L'unica persona che abbia mai toccato la cupola e sia sopravvissuta è... Nicole...”</p>
<p>“Beeeh!” Lucy sembrava entusiasta.</p>
<p>“Inoltre, questo portafoglio appartiene ad uno dei ragazzi che erano con Henry e Nicole quel giorno... il giorno in cui lui...”</p>
<p>Wynonna si prese la testa fra le mani, “no...!”</p>
<p>“Beeeh!” Lucy cominciò a saltare, “beeeh!”</p>
<p>Wynonna sollevò lo sguardo, ed oltre la cupola, lei vide il suo amore... magro, sporco e invecchiato... ma vivo...</p>
<p>“Cosa...?”</p>
<p>Un pensiero diventò troppo forte per essere ignorato, nella mente di Wynonna.</p>
<p>Lei cominciò a correre.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Perché il tuo suicido dovrebbe salvarci?!”</p>
<p>“Chi sei?!”</p>
<p>“Vogliamo una spiegazione!”</p>
<p>“Come fai a sapere che funzionerà?!”</p>
<p>“Nicole...?” Waverly si affiancò al dottore ed Alice, “Nicole...?” La guardò negli occhi, “cosa stai facendo...?”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, “provo a salvarti. Aiutami a farlo...”</p>
<p>“Cosa....?” Waverly scosse la testa, “io non so se posso fidarmi di te... non so se voglio farlo...” ammise.</p>
<p>“Ho perso, Waverly... ho perso tutto... ma posso ancora fare qualcosa di buono. Ti prego, la morte arriverà in ogni caso... ti prego.”</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Waverly si riempirono di lacrime, “mi hai ingannata... mi hai ferito... hai fatto delle cose... Dio... così sadiche e malvagie...”</p>
<p>“Permettimi di rimediare...” sussurrò Nicole.</p>
<p>“Papà, questa signora non sta mentendo.” disse Alice, concentrandosi sull'occhio azzurro di Nicole, “è una creatura magica, come quelle del Paese delle Meraviglie, guardala.”</p>
<p>“E' una serpe.” Il dottore disse, “non possiamo fidarci di lei. E' cattiva.”</p>
<p>Alice scosse la testa, “lei non è cattiva, è ferita e sola...”</p>
<p>Nicole, Waverly ed il dottore guardarono la bambina senza sapere cosa dire.</p>
<p>Anche la folla era silenziosa, come se tutti stessero trattenendo il respiro.</p>
<p>Alice afferrò la mano di Nicole, “mi fido di te.”</p>
<p>“Alice!” Il dottore stava ancora trattenendo la piccola per il braccio, “no.”</p>
<p>“Lasciala provare...” disse Waverly, “l'alternativa è una morte certa...”</p>
<p>Nicole guardò la giovane negli occhi, “grazie, Waverly...”</p>
<p>“Tu non sai di quali orrende azioni questa donna si è macchiata!” urlò Il dottore.</p>
<p>Waverly sorrise, un sorriso triste e stanco, “lo so meglio di chiunque altro...”</p>
<p>“Papà, lasciami il braccio...” disse Alice. </p>
<p>Michael e Virginia rimasero in silenzio, cercando di capire cosa stesse davvero succedendo. Ma alla fine, loro scelsero di scendere dal palco e di unirsi alla folla sottostante al palco.</p>
<p>Piccola mano di Alice era ancora coperta da quella grande di Nicole, “tirami su.” disse, guardando Nicole.</p>
<p>“Io non posso perderla!” Il dottore non aveva ancora lasciato la presa.</p>
<p>“Lei si salverà, lo prometto.” disse Nicole, guardando il dottore dritto negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Ti verrò a cercare all'inferno.” Lui lasciò andare il braccio di Alice.</p>
<p>“So che lo farai.” Nicole tirò su Alice.</p>
<p>“Nicole, ti prego... solo non deludermi...” disse Waverly, “non di nuovo...”</p>
<p>“Non lo farò.” Nicole si rialzò, prendendo Alice in braccio.</p>
<p>Guardò la folla e, sollevando Alice come Simba in Il Re Leone, disse: “questa bambina coraggiosa vi dimostrerà che coloro che sono puri possono passare oltre!”</p>
<p>Nicole si voltò e, continuando a tenere Alice in braccio, saltò giù dal palco avvicinandosi a quello che una volta era l'ospedale di Purgatory.</p>
<p>Si fermò a pochi passi dalla cupola.</p>
<p>“Sei pronta a salvare la città?” chiese Nicole, permettendo ai piedi di Alice di toccare di nuovo il terreno.</p>
<p>“Può venire anche il mio papà?” chiese Alice, guardando oltre Nicole.</p>
<p>“Ti prometto che farò tutto quello che posso per riunirvi.”</p>
<p>“Stiamo davvero per usare una bambina come cavia?!”</p>
<p>“Cosa facciamo se non funziona?”</p>
<p>“Questa è una follia!”</p>
<p>“Lasciamole provare!”</p>
<p>“Non sono disposto a guardare una bambina morire!”</p>
<p>“Nicole sa quello che fa!”</p>
<p>La folla era impazzita, di nuovo.</p>
<p>“Nessuno mi ha ancora spiegato perché la morte di questa donna dovrebbe lasciarci tutti liberi!”</p>
<p>“E se la uccidessimo? A questo punto, io proverei! E' stata lei a dire che la sua morte ci salverà!”</p>
<p>“Nessuno ucciderà Nicole!”</p>
<p>“Nicole!”</p>
<p>“Se mi uccidete, l'intera città cadrà negli inferi!” urlò Nicole, in modo che tutti la sentissero, “questa cupola è qui per metterci tutti alla prova! Non sto mentendo, vi prometto che quando tutti coloro che sono puri di cuore saranno fuori, mi toglierò la vita! Io proverò a salvarvi tutti!”</p>
<p>“Non capisco!”</p>
<p>“Questo non ha alcun senso!”</p>
<p>“Chi sei? Perché sei così importante?”</p>
<p>“Non ho né tempo né voglia di rispondere alle vostre domande!” urlò, “non avete altra scelta che fidarvi di me! Questa bambina è la prova che non sto mentendo, che sto cercando di salvarvi!”</p>
<p>“Facciamola finita, lasciatela fare!”</p>
<p>“Nicole, ci fidiamo di te!”</p>
<p>“Moriremo tutti! Questa è una follia!”</p>
<p>“Silenzio!” Era stata Waverly ad urlare, “state tutti zitti per un momento!” Poi si avvicinò a Nicole e sussurrò: “morirai, Nicole... davvero?”</p>
<p>La donna sorrise, “non serve che tu finga che t'importi... so di essere stata malvagia, so di meritare il tuo odio...”</p>
<p>“Io non voglio odiarti, Nicole...” sussurrò, “se quello che dici è vero, se davvero vuoi sacrificare la tua vita per noi... io... io non riesco a perdonarti, ma ora vedo del bene in te... non voglio che tu muoia.”</p>
<p>“Sono la causa del mio stesso dolore...” rispose Nicole.</p>
<p>“Mi sento così confusa...” ammise Waverly, “una parte di me vorrebbe vederti soffrire e morire... l'altra vorrebbe poterti salvare...”</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace, Waverly... non meritavi di incrociare il tuo cammino con il mio...”</p>
<p>“Che stiamo aspettando?!”</p>
<p>“Davvero vogliamo questo?”</p>
<p>“Chi ci assicura che funzionerà?!”</p>
<p>Nicole guardò Alice, “è il momento. Sii coraggiosa!”</p>
<p>“Promettimi che davvero farai di tutto per salvare il mio papà.” Gli occhi di Alice si riempirono di lacrime, probabilmente lei ora capiva l'enormità e l'importanza di ciò che stava per fare.</p>
<p>“Te lo prometto.” Nicole annuì, “sei la bambina più coraggiosa che io abbia mai incontrato. Meriti una vita lunga e felice, e farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per assicurarmi che sia così.”</p>
<p>“Un giorno andremo nel Paese delle Meraviglie, vero?”</p>
<p>“Farò in modo che tu possa trovare la tana del coniglio e che nessuna regina cattiva intralci il tuo cammino...” Nicole le sorrise.</p>
<p>“Alice...” la voce del dottore era rotta dal pianto e dalla commozione, mentre si avvicinava per salutarla, “perdonami piccola.” Lui la strinse fra le braccia.</p>
<p>“Va tutto bene, papà.” Alice si allontanò da lui, “sono pronta.”</p>
<p>“Questa è una follia!”</p>
<p>“Non voglio guardare!”</p>
<p>“Forza, Alice!”</p>
<p>“Okay, devi solo camminare verso la cupola.” disse Nicole, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Alice.</p>
<p>“Posso tenere gli occhi chiusi?” domandò Alice, cercando di controllare la paura.</p>
<p>“Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi.” Nicole le sorrise.</p>
<p>“Okay...” Alice annuì, chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a camminare verso la barriera.</p>
<p>Tutti trattennero il fiato.</p>
<p>Pochi istanti dopo, la folla ruggì.</p>
<p>Alice era dall'altra parte e salutava i prigionieri.</p>
<p>“Solo coloro puri di cuore!” urlò Nicole, vedendo che quasi tutti stavano andando verso la cupola.</p>
<p>In pochi secondi ci fu il caos.</p>
<p>Alcuni riuscirono ad andare dall'altra parte, altri vennero inceneriti.</p>
<p>Molti altri rimasero fermi a guardare, compresi Michael e Virginia.</p>
<p>“Voi ragazzi non pensate di potercela fare?” domandò Nicole.</p>
<p>Virginia fece un passo avanti, “siamo con te dall'inizio... anche se sembra che tu abbia fatto qualcosa di malvagio, cosa che io non so, io rimarrò fino alla fine.”</p>
<p>“Lo stesso vale per me.” Michael disse, “il tuo culo andrà giù, ma noi non ti abbandoniamo.”</p>
<p>Nicole cominciò a tremare, “ho ingannato anche voi...”</p>
<p>“Non importa... non ci hai fatto mai del male...” rispose Virginia.</p>
<p>“Esatto.” Michael annuì, “eravamo soli ed emarginati, ma tu ci hai dato qualcosa in cui credere, qualcosa per cui lavorare e vivere.”</p>
<p>“Questo fa un male tremendo...” Nicole non aveva mai sperimentato una lealtà genuina, era davvero una strana sensazione.</p>
<p>“Sappiamo che ci salverai...” disse Virginia, “e mi dispiace che tu debba morire, mi dispiace davvero.”</p>
<p>“Okay, è il momento.” Nicole estrasse la pistola dalla suo fondina.</p>
<p>“Nicole, aspetta...!” Waverly si avvicinò alla donna, “sei sicura di quello che stai facendo?”</p>
<p>Nicole sorrise, “no, per nulla. Ma davvero è l'unica soluzione che ho trovato. Morire nel tentativo di salvarti, per me è abbastanza.”</p>
<p>“Non sai neppure se funzionerà...” Waverly lottò per trattenere le lacrime.</p>
<p>“Se non funziona... mi prenderò cura di te, all'inferno... è una promessa.”</p>
<p>Waverly stava per dire qualcosa, ma il rombo di un motore, seguito da quello di una portiera che si chiude con violenza, la fermarono.</p>
<p>“TU!” Wynonna avanzò fra le poche persone rimaste con un fucile a canne mozze puntato verso Nicole, “ti ammazzo!”</p>
<p>“No! Wynonna, fermati! Se le spari è finita!” urlò Waverly, ma era troppo tardi: Wynonna aveva premuto il grilletto.</p>
<p>Virginia e Michael disarmarono Wynonna, la quale lottava per liberasi e urlava contro Nicole, “mi hai fatto credere che lui fosse morto! Stronza, spero che tu marcisca all'inferno!” Wynonna avrebbe sicuramente aggiunto altro, ma Michael la colpì con un pugno. Wynonna cadde in ginocchio, ancora trattenuta dai due.</p>
<p>“Lasciatela! Non fatele del male!” ordinò Nicole, “lasciatela andare...” poi cadde in ginocchio, mentre una grossa macchia rossa le si espandeva sulla camicia.</p>
<p>“Nicole!” Waverly si inginocchiò accanto alla donna, sostenendo il suo corpo, “Nicole...”</p>
<p>“Va tutto bene... Waverly...” Nicole lottava per parlare, mentre dalla sua bocca sgorgava abbondantemente il sangue. “Ho fatto tutto questo... ho fatto tutto questo per... amore...” sputò sangue mentre tossiva, “volevo essere amata... volevo solo essere amata... creare un piccolo mondo solo mio... essere l'eroe della fiaba... essere amata...”</p>
<p>Il terreno cominciò a tremare come se un terremoto potentissimo stesse scuotendo le viscere della terra.</p>
<p>“Volevo... volevo che le persone mi amassero... ho fatto tutto questo... non volevo essere mai più sola...”</p>
<p>“Maledizione, Nicole...” Waverly accompagnò il corpo, sempre più debole, di Nicole a terra, “maledizione!”</p>
<p>“Volevo essere amata...” lei si portò la pistola alla tempia e, guardando Waverly negli occhi, “cerca di non morire...”</p>
<p>Lo sparo assordò Waverly per alcuni istanti.</p>
<p>Il terreno smise di tremare.</p>
<p>“La cupola è scomparsa!”</p>
<p>“Siamo liberi!”</p>
<p>“Evviva!”</p>
<p>“Nicole?!”</p>
<p>“Ci ha salvati! Nicole ci ha salvati!”</p>
<p>“Ha davvero funzionato.”</p>
<p>“Nicole!”</p>
<p>“Grazie... Nicole...” Waverly accarezzò il volto di Nicole e le diede il suo addio.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;o&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Ciao, Piccola.”</p>
<p>“Padre.” Nicole avanzò verso l'enorme uomo.</p>
<p>“Sembri arrabbiata.” disse Satana.</p>
<p>“Lo so, padre, lo sono... mi devi delle spiegazioni.”</p>
<p>Lui rise forte, “sapevo che questo momento sarebbe arrivato.”</p>
<p>“Comincia a parlare. Oggi sono stata fin troppo altruista, voglio delle risposte, e le avrò.” Nicole incrociò le braccia al petto.</p>
<p>“Oh, quello... figliola, è stato così divertente!”</p>
<p>“E' stato esilarante. Ma ti posso assicurare che questo è solo l'inizio della mia storia. Ora sediamoci, abbiamo molto di cui parlare.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Continua...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Grazie per aver seguito questa storia :)<br/>Spero ci vedremo col seguito!<br/>A presto,</p>
<p>-Aurora</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>